No One To Turn To
by twilight81386
Summary: Bella's life take a turn for the best after, a horrid past, meeting Edward Masen had been eveything she has ever dreamed of, but what happens when all her dreams are crushed by the lie from the ones that were suppose to love her the most.
1. Prologue

This is the Prologue to No One To Turn To, I do hope that you Enjoy

Story Disclaimer: Story Belongs to Stephanie, I just manipulated the Characters

'_This is not your fault'_

'_This is not you fault'_

'_This is not your fault" _

I repeated this Mantra several times in my head

'_This is not your fault'_

'_This is not your fault'_

'_This is not your fault'_

Oh what are you kidding, of course it is. WHY couldn't you just be like normal wives and just talk to your husband, you just had to do something totally uncalled for. Dad always said I was a 'Danger Magnet'

Now look at me barely wearing any clothing except the blue cami top, Edward bought me as an anniversary present, even after I told him not to get anything. _'He always does think of me, even after I have been so awful to him'. _The shirt is in a complete mess of shreds, and my black Dolce jeans Alice bought me which now have holes and dirt all over them. If I ever get out of this alive, I'm sure she will kill me.

'_I cant' _Its too hard to think of them I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my face. I was tied to a chair and had duct tape tapped across my mouth. _'This is bad, GOSH. how could you be so stupid'_

Looking around the room I knew I'd never be found. The two steal doors in front of me were locked, it looks like I'm in some kind of basement. The floor is hard and cold, the paint was chipping, the lights were dim except for the bright hanging lamp that was right above my face making everything all the more hard to see.

To my left was a table with all types of green plants. '_That's odd who has plants in a basement'_ I tried to look around to see if there was a window to see if it was night or day, I don't know how long I have been here but it feels like years.

All those thoughts left my mind, because that's when I saw it. On the right side was a table with all different types of tools knifes, saws, blades hooks and many others that I had no idea even existed. They were all laid out in a row. My eyes watered with tears I forced them shut hoping and praying that is was a bad dream that just felt all to real. When I opened my eyes, "This is definitely not a dream" I mumbled to myself

Fear went straight threw my spine, '_I don't want to die, I haven't lived, I haven't seen my parents, my best friend, my husband…Edward'_

That's when I started to scream or at least tried to only it came out as a muffle "mmm-mmm-mmm" I stopped when I heard the sound of the steel doors open and in walked a figure that I never thought that I would see here.

"Hello Isabella, I am so happy that you are up, now the party can begin"

His husky voice spoke that sent chills down my spine, as I watched him walk through the doors, tears began to streak down my burning face as the figure inched closer and closer to me _'I will not cry' _I thought as I stared back at my reflection from the knife he was holding.

Please be kind, this is my very first story, I will be adding new chapters every chance I get, and considering that I am vacation it should be often.

If you liked it, tell, if you hated it let me know, and of you have no idea let me know.

Just one click

REVIEW!


	2. The Date

**Hey, Everyone this is the first chapter, I hope you enjoy….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the characters, just like to mess with their heads…**

**Have to give props, to my wonderful Beta _xXMooneyeenX_**...**She is awesome**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Alice, how could you do this to me another date? I'm still recovering from last week's date. You _do_ remember Mike Newton don't you?" I said with a hint of irritation in my voice.

Alice my best friend has been on my case about finding my 'soul mate' I had told her to drop it but, Alice being Alice can never not pry in other people's love lives.

Last week she set me up on a blind date with Mike Newton, she said he was Jasper's secretary's friend. He picked me up from my apartment around 7 he wasn't bad looking; he had blonde hair and blue eyes. The car ride to say the least was awkward, we had nothing in common. No sooner had we got to the restaurant when he told me that this was more or less his 'rebound date', next thing I know he is crying on my shoulder about how much he is in love with Jessica Stanley, none other than Jasper's secretary.

"Well in my defense they broke up two years ago. How was I supposed to know that he was wrapped around her annoying little finger?" Alice said breaking me out of my nightmare.

"Alice you can't keep setting me up on these dates, when I find someone it will be in its own time," I said slightly annoyed.

"Well you're never going to find someone looking like you just got out of a _Wal-Mart," _Alice said with disgust aimed at the last word. "Seriously Bella, I am a personal shopper for some of the most prestigious people in town, why must you make my life so difficult?" she said, while holding up my white "KITTY SAY WUT" shirt and wrinkling her nose.

"Hey!" I said as I snatched my shirt away from her, and throwing a pillow at her face.

"OK, but fine Bella I really want you to be happy."

"Alice you don't understand I am happy. I have a wonderful career, I'm doing what I love in being a teacher, and I don't need a man to fit into my fairy-tale life." Well I may have been a little over the top, while I don't necessarily need a man in my life to be happy it would be nice to have someone to come home to every once in a while. But I would never tell Alice that, who knows who the next guy she might set me up with, Paul the Looney Toon who yells at his cat. I think not.

But I always attract the wrong guys, either they are complete jerks or all they care about is the next football game. I've never had a boyfriend before, well at least not in my adult life, I've only ever just dated most of which Alice has set me up with.

"OK fine Bella if you say so, but I am your friend and I do care about you and so does Jazz." I could see her eyes welling up, g_reat now I feel horrible._

"Oh fine I'll go on this last date but that's it Alice, I mean it." I said pointing my finger at her, we have this conversation just about every week and she always wins.

"Ok, this will be the last one I promise, you two are meant for each other," she said with her very annoying smile.

Next thing I know I was being dragged over to my vanity mirror, courtesy of none other than Alice, she plopped me down and went to town with the make-up and other ridiculous stuff. "Bella you're going to love this guy he is great. He is a lawyer like Jazz, that's how I met him, and it won't be that bad Jazz and I will be with you." She explained while she pinned and poked.

Needless to say three hours later, she was finally finished with me. I stood in front of the mirror and I barely recognized myself, my long brown locks that usually hung past my shoulders were now up in curls that draped just above my shoulders. The dress that I was wearing truly was beautiful it was a midnight blue cocktail dress that made me look like I actually had a figure.

I turned around seeing Alice looking as beautiful as always, she was short, but her simple black dress made her look taller, her short spiky hair was sticking out, her gray eyes sparkled with excitement. I knew she was hoping for the best, I was just afraid that I would let her down. I wondered what shoes she was wearing, of course her latest accessory her Jimmy Choos, that her beloved Jasper gave her them for their third anniversary.

I had to laugh which was a mistake all in its own, Alice's smile turned to a frown and rushed in front of the mirror I couldn't understand what she was saying she was talking so fast. "What's wrong….." that's when I decided to zone her out and let her have her say otherwise I would be wasting my breath.

Bringing me out of my thoughts Alice screamed, "WELL WHATS WRONG WITH THE WAY I LOOK BELLA?"

"Nothing Alice, I just noticed your shoes," I replied bringing my lips up to a smirk.

"OH well why didn't you say so? Aren't they the most gorgeous things you have ever seen?" She said while lifting her legs up and twisting her ankle back and forth. I just gave her a curt nod to show her that I agreed.

The doorbell rang before I could answer Alice had ran past me swung open the door and pulled Jasper into a hug. She squeezed him so tight I could see he was fighting for air, but didn't say anything afraid he would hurt her feelings.

Jasper was a man of few words but when he did speak it was worth listening to. "Well, don't you ladies look great, are you ready? We have reservations at 7 which means we only have 30 minutes to get there," he was able to say once Alice let him go. Before I could say anything Alice pulled me out the door and already had it locked. I swear for a little person she was strong.

Jasper just laughed. "Hello Bella, I bet you're excited!" He said with a hint of sarcasm in his Texan accent.

I just rolled my eyes, "thrilled."

We arrived at one of the most expensive restaurants in town 'La tua cantante' I'll never understand the need to eat a meal that seems to outshine the most beautiful person. _Money_ was all I could think of.

"Bella isn't this place great; your date said that they had the best pasta salad." Alice was so keen to tell me, with a wink after she said the word date. Alice sat next to me while Jasper sat in front of her. Alice was talking about how we needed to stare into each other's eyes or something like that. I swear if it wasn't because I loved her I would have walked out right then and there.

We had been waiting for over an hour, and I was getting really impatient.

"You guys I think we should go he obviously does not plan on coming tonight," I said.

"No, were staying for a little while longer." Alice said louder than a whisper making the people behind her turn around. I looked at Jasper for help, but he just shrugged his shoulders, of course he would stick up for the pixie.

"This is ridiculous, how can someone be so rude as to agree to a blind date and not even show up or have the courtesy to ca..."

That's when I saw the most beautiful man that I have ever seen; now he could give this plate a run for its money. His bronze hair was in complete disarray, he was tall and lean, he definitely had the perfect physique, and his eyes were a beautiful shade of green that I could just stare at all day. He wore a simple gray dress shirt with a tie, with black dress pants. Simple yet gorgeous. He looked like a Greek God, yea that's it a Greek God.

Now why couldn't he be my date I bet he got here on time, whatever girl got to date him was extremely lucky, or guy. Guys that usually look like that usually are, trust me I would know. My blank stare did not go unnoticed by Alice and Jasper.

"Bella?" I saw Alice's small hand wave in front of my face to get my attention.

"Umm… yea…I think…I think we should leave," it was so hard to think with that gorgeous man standing in front of me. All my anger went away with just one look at him.

"No we are NOT leaving, not yet. Do you understand me Isabella?"

"Well I hope you're not leaving I just got here." The 'Greek God' spoke. _Wait what was he doing here_? I could see Alice looking at me sternly while jumping up in down in her seat.

"Edward, how are you?" Jasper got up to shake his hand.

"Please don't be my date," I said to myself too low for anyone else to hear.

"Well Edward you already know my lovely wife Alice," Jasper calmly introduced them. Then they all turned to me.

The Greek God said "Hi, I'm Edward…Edward Masen." I looked at him with my mouth slightly open, until I finally realized he was my date.

"I…uh…umm." Stupid Bella could you be any dumber.

"Well it looks like I've left her speechless." Edward said _ugh what a conceited jerk. _That's when all my anger grew back to the surface.

"No, you didn't," I said with a sneer. "Actually your over an hour late, do you know how completely rude that is? You didn't even have the common courtesy to call." I shook my head disgusted. What was this not minutes ago I was ogling him now I just want to ring his neck. Everyone at the table stared at me with open mouths. Edward put his hand through his hair; I could see that he was trying to come up with an excuse.

"I was going to explain about my absence, my grandmother just had a heart attack and I needed to help her with getting home from the hospital, and helping her get in the house. I didn't have Jasper's number nor Alice's otherwise I would have called, I'm sorry that I kept you waiting for so long." All over our faces looked at him with sympathy even me, even though I knew he was lying through his teeth. I deal with a bunch of lying little kids on a daily basis, so I could spot a liar a mile away. But there was something about this guy.

I heard Alice say, "Wow, Edward we were not expecting that. There is definitely no need for apologies." It was a second later that she added, "Isn't that the sweetest thing you ever heard Bella?" Alice turned to me and kicked my leg from under the table. _Which I might add hurt, considering she had 6 inch heels on._

I could see from the corner of my eye that Edward looked up from the sound of my name.

The intensity of Alice's gaze was extremely scary, so I just turned my head and looked at Edward and said "Yes that is so sweet, I do hope your grandmother feels better."

He looked at me straight in the eyes and said, "Thank You Isabella, I will send her your regards," and with that he gave me a crooked grin and winked at me.

_WHAT_? He just winked at me; I turned to see if Alice or Jasper seen anything but they were too busy lost in each other's eyes. I looked back at him and he was grinning_ that lying sack of cow manure. _Man do I hate this guy.

The rest of the evening was quite a disaster the jerk 'accidentally' spilled water all over my dress. That's when I wanted to kill him; I think Japer noticed because he told me where the bathroom is. Alice of course accompanied me and I was bombarded with question after question. I told her that I didn't like him; she scowled at me and stormed out.

After making my way back to the table I overheard _THAT _pixie tell Edward that I liked him a lot. _Man what is her problem?_

When I took my seat Edwards face had the biggest grin that I had seen that night. We said our good-byes and I was completely happy to say the least. When I shook his hand I couldn't help but feel the electricity that shocked me. I looked up at a wide eyed Edward and knew that it had felt it as well. Before I could say anything I heard him apologize.

Alice and Jasper dropped me off at my apartment, but not before Alice said that she was going to come over early in the morning for some shopping and other stuff that I knew would be hell.

After changing my clothes and taking a warm shower I lay in the bed thinking about Edward. I had never felt this way about anyone before, as much as I despised him I cared about him, and I just met him. I was so confused.

After Alice telling Edward that I liked him I couldn't help but notice that he was staring at me like he liked me too. That's when my inner voice popped in my head.

'_Yea right like he would like you, you're just a plain Jane with no life.' _

Distracting me from my thoughts I heard a 'beep' followed by my phone vibrating signaling that I had a message. Knowing that it was Alice I figured I would get it tomorrow. Then not even a minute later I heard my phone again, I knew if I didn't reply now then she would not stop bothering me. I got up from my bed picked up my phone from my dresser and walked lazily back to the bed I opened my phone to an unknown number.

I opened the first text message;

_Believe it or not I had a great time tonight._ I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. So I opened up the second text message;

_By the way its Edward_

_Sweet dreams _

With the last text I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my mouth, only it came out as a snort. I quickly covered my mouth that was not lady-like at all, but for some reason I didn't care. Out of nowhere I had this rush of confidence and hit reply I tapped;

_Me too_

_Night _

Before quickly hitting send before my confidence was gone.

With that I put my phone on the night stand and went to bed dreaming about Edward Masen.

* * *

**I hoped that you liked it, update should be up weekly, maybe twice a week. Tell me what you think,**

**Love it…Hate it…Don't really Know…Let me know**

**Review**


	3. Reckless Shopping

**Hey, everyone I know it's been like forever since the last update, but life can get complicated sometimes.**

**The last two chapters I got like 80 hits but only three reviews, and while those reviews were awesome, I hope that I get some more, because those three definitely made my day.**

**Huge shout out to VenomIntoxicated, and LeanneLeachyyy, and to Nicole.**

**Well, here is the chapter, hope that you enjoy the chapter.**

**Thanks to my BETA xXMoonyeenXx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the characters, that all goes to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

I woke up to an annoying pixie jumping up and down on my bed, "Alice go away."

"Are you crazy? We've got so much to do, specifically SHOPPING!" She said, while bouncing even higher before plopping on the side of my bed.

"Fine, give me a few more minutes." It was quite for a few seconds before I heard a gasp. "Alice, Alice what's wrong" I said shooting up from the bed.

"OMG he text you last night, what were you just not going to tell me, what kind of friend are you, I thought you loved me," she said while sticking out her bottom lip.

"Jeez Alice, you're going to give me a heart attack with all your energy, and yes I was going to tell you, but you didn't give me any time." I said while snatching my blackberry from her.

Before I knew it her small arms wrapped around my neck, "I knew you guys liked each other, this is perfect I will set up another date. We could go shopping for clothes, we could…." she went rambling on like she always does when she just stopped and looked at me with a blank stare. I didn't even have the chance to say anything until she said, "OMG the WEDDING, we got to plan for the wedding!"

My eyes went wide. Oh hold on, she did not just say wedding did she? I swear this girl is crazy.

"Alice your delusional," I got up from my bed to go to the bathroom.

"You'll see I am ALWAYS right" she screamed.

"Yea like you were right about Mike Newton, I think I still have his snot on my shirt somewhere!" I yelled back.

"Oh and Alice I know you gave Edward my cell phone number, you can't just give my info out to total strangers." She looked surprised that I knew it was her, but she played innocent.

"W-What are you talking about?" She asked coyly.

"Alice don't play dumb with me, I know I didn't give him my number, I know Jasper didn't, so that leaves the deranged pixie that I am looking at," I stared at her with my hands on my hips. She just sighed.

"Alice, did you honestly think I wouldn't figure out that you're the only bubble head to do that?"

"Heyyyyy," she growled. "He is not crazy, I know him so don't worry. I know what I am doing"

"Yea that's what you said last time." She growled at my response. I wanted to say something but my phone rang, before I answered it the pixie grabbed it.

"Grrr," I snapped at her.

"Hello Bella Swan's phone." I couldn't help but hope that it was Edward calling. But before I could ask who it was my phone came flying at me.

"Damn Alice what's the deal?"

"That mongrel," I looked down at the phone and could hear the chuckling on the other end.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Bells!" _

"Jake, I'm so happy you called. I haven't heard from you in awhile, how is everything?"

"_Oh you know the same; except I met someone and I think I'm in love." _I squealed at him, I have been hanging with Alice for way to long.

"Really so what's she like?"

"_She is great, she works at my shop, I hired her and things just fell in place. Bells you got to meet her, you'd love her."_

"Awww Jake I'm so happy for you. I met someone too but I just went out with him last night and everything went completely wrong, but I really like him."

Jake was quiet longer than he usually is, _"That's great Bells. Hey Bells I hate to do this to you but I gotta go, my stupid employee Seth just touched a girls butt, man I am not going to hear the end of this from my dad. He told me not to hire him, the last place he worked at he was fired for sexual harassment." _

"Ok Jake I call you some other time."

"_Bye Bellie."_

When I got off the phone my bed was made with clothes laid out for me, I didn't even notice her doing any of that usually happens when I'm talking to Jake he can make me forget my worst fears, we were childhood friends when I lived in Forks, Washington. Yea he is a little younger than me but he was the only one that understood me, so all of my days consisted of visiting him on the reservation in La Push. He had a hard time with losing his mother to a drunk driver, leaving just him and his dad. His dad was left without the use of his legs though, so most of Jake's time was used taking care of Billy.

"Are you finally off the phone with that _Dog_?" Alice said handing me a cup of coffee while glaring at me.

"Come on Alice you know he loves you but you're just so easy to make fun of. What did he say anyway?" I said trying to contain my laughter.

"He called me…he called me an evil shopping ginger pixie," glaring, "I don't even have RED hair. Dumb dog!" That's when I couldn't help it I fell over on the bed laughing, trying to hold the coffee cup in place.

"Let's go before I call Emmett, and tell him about your date last night, I'm sure he'd love to hear that."

That's when I stopped laughing. "Fine," I mumbled and went to go get dressed.

Emmett is my older brother, he is extremely over-protective of me, but he loves to make fun of me and last night would be a topper. First he would get all big brotherly, and then he would start laughing. He is one weird person. He treats me like a baby my father, Charlie and him both do. When our mother Renee left us I took it the hardest, I became depressed, so they just think that I can't take care of myself, but I always had Jake to be the person who believed in me. All of my activities ended me up in the hospital, I was extremely clumsy. That's part of the reason for them being over-protective. For the longest time Emmett was convinced that Jake was the one giving me all the scrapes and bruises and hospital visits until he witnessed my clumsiness for himself.

Emmett is a big guy, very intimidating but he's like a lovable bear, he is very tall, and looks like he takes steroids but he doesn't he just takes real good care of himself, well that and the fact that he is a personal trainer. That's what's so intimidating about him, but when he smiles and he shows you his dimples you're hooked. He used to be the football star of our high school and the biggest player, if there was. If I ever had a date he'd go all matrix on me. He would convince my father that the guy that would ask me out which were about three to begin with, considering I'm plain, were evil. With the size of my brother, and having the Chief of police as my father, didn't help any.

It also took a long time for me to get an apartment on my own; Emmett surveyed the place, and used to come here every day to check up on me, which has now been reduced to every other day. But that still does not stop the phone calls. I used to resent my brother but I love him way too much, and I understand that he just cares about me.

Bringing me out of my daze my phone started to ring.

"Hello."

"_Hey Bells, what's up? What's wrong you sound upset?" _

"Hey Em, nothing is wrong, I was just thinking about some stuff. Alice is here we are just going to go shopping."

"_Oh ok be careful there are some freaks out there, what time are you leaving? What time are you going to get back? What mall are you going to? You know what, why don't I just take you guys?"_

I just rolled my eyes _Typical Emmett. _"No Em we will be fine, were leaving soon and we should be back… well I'm not sure you know how Alice is when it comes to shopping, but I'll call you later so don't worry, Ok?"

"_Alright Bells, it's just that I worry about you that's all." _

"I know, but I will talk to you later ok?"

"_Alright Love ya."_

"Love ya too."

"_Wait are you sure you're ok?"_

"YES Em, I'm fine." After hanging up the phone Alice came in and dragged me out of the apartment.

"Jeez Ali you've got a death grip on me."

"I know I'm sorry it's just we got a lot to do today," she said looking apologetic.

"Like?"

"Well for one you need a new wardrobe and you need your hair done and some other stuff I also made reservation at The Magnet."

"Alice, I don't want to do all of this, my wardrobe is fine and my hair is fine." I grumbled there really is no use in arguing with Alice she would get her way anyway, but that doesn't mean that I won't try. I have to have some shred of dignity.

She stopped dead in her tracks, "Listen hear Isabella Marie Swan, shopping is a need, clothes are a need, and your hair has a need to be cut, so we are going do you understand?"

"Fine," I said but not before I mumbled "annoying pixie."

The drive to the mall was relatively silent. When we got to the salon they greeted her right away.

"Why Hello Mrs. Whitlock, what do you need today?"

"Hey Marico, I don't need anything but my friend Bella needs her hair cut and maybe some highlights, I also want her nails done."

I just stood there listening to the long list of demands that I would have to endure. '_Man life is so not fair.'_ No sooner had I sat in the salon chair than Alice said that she would be back, she said that she had some errands to run. Knowing her she had some more evil up her sleeve. Well at least it is nice and quiet now.

Bringing me out of my daze Marico decided to chat, "So you have a boyfriend?"

Wow sure is blunt, "No."

"Why, such a pretty girl, it's a shame you sure would make some pretty looking babies." I have no idea what to say to that, hoping that that was the end of his questions he says,

"So how do you know Mrs. Whitlock?" Well so much for peace and quiet.

"Umm….we went to college together, she was my roommate."

"Oh well that's nice it's always nice to have a friend like Alice, she's always so nice and so selfless, last time she was here there was a little girl who lost her mom and was crying, Alice got off the chair and went to see her. Kevin the manager almost had a heart attack at her leaving the salon looking like she just came out of a dumpster. She not only found the little girls mom she paid for them to have a make-over, such a sweet girl."

Yeah that sure does sound like Alice, she is always worrying about those around her. It's no secret she is rich. her parents didn't stop that from teaching their children grace and values though. I've never met her brother Edwin, or Eddie, I always forget his name but he sounds nice. He moves around a lot or something she doesn't talk much about him.

"Yea Alice has always been like that, she really does care about others around her." That was the end of our conversation, which left me to feel extremely guilty for the way that I treated her today; she just wants me to be happy. After what felt like years Marico said that he was done. I just stared at myself in the mirror.

"Marico she looks amazing, Bella you look beautiful." I heard Alice behind me; I didn't even notice her walk in. My natural brown hair now looked mahogany, it was a little longer than shoulder length and my locks were bigger than usual, and I can't believe it's me in the mirror.

I turned around and before I knew it I was hugging Marico, he just let out a sigh of relief and hugged me back.

.

"Alright love birds we got some shopping to do."

"OK well I do hope that you come again," he said before letting me go.

"Yes, yes of course," I told him. Alice grabbed my hand and we started to walk out the door, "Alice wait I have to pay first."

"No need silly, it's already done."

"Alice no I can pay for this stuff on my own," she always does this.

"Well Bella it was my idea, and let's just consider it your birthday present," she said with a smirk.

"Alice my birthday is not until September and it is June," annoying pixie.

"Well then it's your present for being a teacher, your last day was a week ago, so it's a present for the new year, then," she shrugged.

I stopped her from walking and pulled her into a hug, "Ali you know how much I love you right, you are my best friend."

"And you are mine, I love you too," she pulled away for a second and looked at me hesitantly. I just couldn't let her go I felt like she was going to leave.

"Hey Bella are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine I just needed you to know," I said while I pulled away from the hug.

"Of course I know that, now let's go we have some shopping to do and we have reservations at 3 so let's get going."

"Ok Ali."

"Oh and you know what this means? I still get to buy you a birthday present!"

After what seemed like hours of modeling clothes and underwear from Victoria Secret, it was finally time for lunch. I thought I was going to die of starvation. After putting all our shopping bags in the car, but I swear there were more than we actually bought. I just put that in the back of my mind thinking I was hallucinating.

Walking into The Magnet was like walking into a four star restaurant, the lights were dim, the waiters and waitresses wore black trousers with a dress shirt, and tie. All of the tables were numbered. Taking me out of my daze a waiter interrupted my thoughts, a young man around 20 with blonde hair blue eyes, looked like he just stepped out of a GQ magazine cover. However, he looked extremely bored.

"Good afternoon Ladies, how may I help you?"

Alice was quick to reply "Aww yes, reservation for Whitlock."

"Yes, right this way ladies." He took us to the front of the restaurant next to the windows, so we could look at the passing pedestrians. The waiter sat us down and asked for our drinks and gave us our menus, he then left to give us a few minutes to order.

"So what are you having?" Alice asked looking extremely excited; I know that look she is up to something.

"Umm, I don't know yet, I haven't even looked at the menu." I laughed and opened the menu. Alice needs therapy, everything on this thing is over $40.

"Well I'm going to have the Teriyaki Chicken and salad; I love this place Jasper took me here for our third date he wanted to keep things simple."

_Simple, is she crazy, _I just laughed at my ridiculously rich friend.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing Alice, I'm going to order the shrimp on Rye."

"Ooh I've tried that it's real good." The waiter came back and took our orders before

Alice came right out and said what was on her mind. "So did you really like Edward, I know he was late but he's a good guy."

"Yea I did, even though he was a pompous jerk" I was going to tell her about the shock that I felt, but she'd probably start the wedding plans again and I don't feel like having that conversation again.

We talked for some time about work and, Jasper, until our food arrived and we sat and ate in comfortable silence. That's the thing with our relationship we could be ourselves with each other. I couldn't help but get this feeling that Alice was planning something, and when she plans, it's usually something big.

When we finished eating, I once again fought to pay the bill even though on a teacher's salary I couldn't afford this, especially since it's only my second year, but I wanted to do something nice. Before I could pull out my credit card the waiter already had Alice's

"Damn it Alice why must you always do that, you do realize that I DO have money too."

She looked at me with complete horror _uh oh_. "I know that ISABELLA but I invited you, and as the inviter I pay for the invitee, got it hot stuff," she pointed her finger at me.

"Fine, thank you Alice."

"It's nothing, no big deal, let's go and do some more SHOPPING!" She said the last word way too loud.

"NO, Alice I gotta get home. I've got to call Charlie and I've got to do some cleaning," she looked like she was going to argue but I knew what to say that would make her stop. "Besides you've been with me all day long I'm sure Jasper is missing his WIFE." _Now I know I got her._

Her face got soft and all lovey-dovey, "aww your good Miss Swan!"

"Well I am a teacher manipulation comes in handy when dealing with 5 year olds."

"HEY are you calling me a 5 year old?" She said after playfully hitting my arm. We just laughed at each other; we were walking until Alice said "Hey isn't that Edward?"

"WHERE?" I said panicking looking all over the place then I saw him hugging a gorgeous blonde, swirling her around while she giggled. He put her down on her feet and kissed her, before I even knew it my feet were running in the opposite direction tears streaming down my face.

_Of course he doesn't like me why would he, when he obviously has someone as beautiful as THAT blonde, they looked at each like they were in love. There's no way that that could have just been just a friend. Why do I always get the jerks? _

_Bella it was only one date, it's not like, he is your boyfriend._

_No but still, he said he had a good time last night._

I ran out of the mall on the opposite wing, and remembered Alice she would be worried, I decided that I would call her when I got home to let her know I got home safe. But I didn't feel like talking to her right now.

I called the only person that I knew that would come and get me.

"Hello"

**

* * *

****Hey guys, hoped you liked it, can you guess who she called? Review let me know**

**Please Review**


	4. Misinterpreted Actions?

**Hey peeps, how is it going, hoped you liked the last chapter, hope you enjoys Bella's mind. There's also some Edward POV in this one, and let me tell you, he was so much fun to write. I always wondered if I could do it, and when I started I really didn't know when to stop. Kind of like now… HEHEHE**

**I let you read **

**Thanks to my awesome Beta, seriously without her my grammar would look like vomit **

**xXMoonyeenXx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the characters, that all goes to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

"Hello."

"Bells what's wrong?" The rough yet subtle voice replied.

"Em, could you come and pick me up? I'm on the east end of the mall in the parking lot, and I'm fine but come quick." I hung up before he could say anything else. Alice was calling my phone like crazy, but I didn't feel like talking to her at the moment so I decided to just text her.

_Ali I'm fine call you later_

I knew that would keep her quiet for awhile. About ten minutes later Emmett showed up in his Jeep wrangler. _Wow that was fast. _

"Bella if you ever scare the hell out of me like that again I'm going to kick your ass!" Whatever he saw on my face shut him up right away.

"Em could you please just take me home, and no I don't want to talk about it." He stayed quiet for awhile then he started his mouth.

"Bella what's wrong, are you ok? Did something happen? Where's Alice? You gotta tell me what's wrong; I'm thinking the worst here!"

"Jeez Emmett I'm fine, Alice is fine."

"Then why are you crying?" _Shit I was crying I didn't even notice that_.

"Fine Emmett you want to know what's wrong, I got my period!" He winced and his hands tightened around the steering wheel, so tight I could see his knuckles turn white. I knew this would shut him up; nothing makes him more uncomfortable than women troubles. If I wasn't so upset I'd be laughing.

He turned to look at me and with a serious face and said "Well it looks like you have a messy situation," then busted out laughing. _Oh what the hell?_

"Oh shut up you arrogant ass. Just drive me home, you sicko!" He turned back to looking out the window mumbling something about hormones, PMS and Midol. "Ass," I mumbled. After that we stayed quiet until he dropped me off at my apartment.

"Call me when you get upstairs," he said in his brotherly voice full of authority.

"Yeah, okay." He waited until I got upstairs and called him as promised. "Yeah Em I'm inside."

"Okay Bells, I love you."

"Yeah me too." After I hung up I broke out a bottle of vodka and started drinking. I opened my phone back up and decided that I might as well get it over with, I needed to call Alice, after a couple of rings she answered.

"Bella?"

"Yea Ali, sorry I left you like that I just wasn't feeling so good."

"Yea Em just called and said that you have your period. Now I know that is not true, so what's up?"

"Ali I really don't want to talk about it right now ok?"

"Alright, but you should have heard Em trying to say the word period, I thought I was getting a gray hair," she laughed her pixie laugh. I tried to laugh back but it came out more like a cough.

"Ok Bells, well I'll come over and we can put the clothes away."

"NO, Ali I just want to be alone tonight." I didn't mean for it to come out like that, it just happened.

"Oh…okay Bells, I'll see you tomorrow." I didn't mean to hurt her, she's my best friend I will eventually tell her, but at the moment I just needed to be left alone.

"Ali I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just really need to think right now, how about you come over tomorrow and I'll model the clothes for you?"

"Ok that sounds good." Her voice cheered up right away that was the great thing about us; we knew when to give each other space.

"Alright it's a date!" I tried to sound more enthusiastic.

"Okay. Luv ya."

'Luv ya," then I hung up and poured myself another drink.

After hours of drinking and self-loathing I popped in my favorite movie "Return To Me". Right when I was at my favorite part of the movie, when David Duchovny's character and Minnie Driver's character are on their first date, my phone beeped signaling that I had a text, I opened my phone and it was from Alice.

_Sorry, forgive me_

"Oh what the hell did you do Alice?" I said to myself. Then I heard a knock on my door. "Alice I told you that I'm fine!" I screamed and opened my door, I spun around showing her that I'm fine which proved to be a bad idea because it made me really dizzy. Maybe I should have taken into consideration, the fact that I had just had a whole bottle of vodka in the course of four hours. I knew I was about to fall, but before the floor met my face two strong arms were around my waist. I knew whose hands they were because I felt the same shock I felt on our date.

"Whoa, are you ok?" He said holding me up.

"Yea I'm fine, what are you doing here?" I said pulling myself out of his embrace, and then I noticed the flowers.

"Who are the flowers for? They better not be for me. Why are you here? How do you know where I live? Are you stalking me? And what do you want?" Before he could answer I slammed the door in his face. Man was I livid the audacity of him showing up to my apartment unannounced, and especially after I had just seen him with his stupid long legged model girlfriend. When I heard the knock again, I yanked the door open and screamed "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He looked so scared, _ha serves him right_.

"Ok, I'm going to try and answer your questions in order ok? I have no flowers," he said with a smirk. _ASS_! "Umm…I'm here to see if you are alright, I know where you live because Alice told me, no I am not stalking you, and the second question is the same as the last, I wanted to see if you were alright. I saw you at the mall and you looked really upset about something." He looked really sincere as he spoke, "could I come in?" My logical side was telling me no, you know nothing about this guy, he could be a serial killer for all you know, but something was pulling me towards him even though I was still pissed and upset. I moved away from the door and motioned him with my hand to come inside. He walked inside, after I shut the door I turned around and really looked at him, _God he is hot_.

He was wearing black trousers with a gray button down dress shirt and a black tie. Before he talked he put his beautiful long fingers through the front of his hair making all the hairs go in every direction. He looked so nervous, probably because of the way I was looking at him; I could feel my blood boiling.

"SO are you ok?"

"YES, Edward I am perfectly fine, you could have just called me and asked that."

"Well I did, but you didn't answer any of the calls or texts that I sent you." _Oh yea I forgot that I ignored all of them, shit!_

"Well if I didn't answer then that means that I DON'T want to talk to you. I thought you were a lawyer aren't you suppose to be good at reading people?"

"On the contrary Isabella I find it extremely hard to read you." _Is he trying to dazzle me?_

"Whatever," I said and rolled my eyes.

"Look Bella, did I do something wrong? I thought that we left our date last night on good terms." _Ignorant jerk!_

"Yea so did I, until I see you at the mall what kind of sleaze ball are you?"

"So you're mad that I was at the same Mall as you at the same time? I'm sorry but I didn't know that was a crime." This jerk was really pissing me off; I was becoming so dizzy with all of the thoughts running through my head. I refused to include the vodka I drowned down as if it were water as a contributing factor. Before I could say anything more everything around me went black.

EPOV

Man this girl is driving me nuts, since last night I haven't stopped thinking about her. The way her hair would go in her face and she would get aggravated, she was pissed that I was late and even more pissed that I lied, but I had to lie I couldn't tell her the truth. I noticed that whenever she looked like she was getting nervous she would bite down on her bottom lip. Man how I wanted to be the one to nibble on that lip. On more than one occasion did I lick my lips on instinct but she never noticed, she was one of the true beauties, and what was even sexier was she didn't even know how hot she was. But unfortunately I knew that this was going to be the last date because it was not going too well.

What kind of idiot spills water on his dates dress, and she wasn't even sitting next to me, she looked like she was going to strangle me which was so hot, watching her try and look like a ferocious lion only to come out looking like an innocent lamb. But Jasper noticed this and told her where the bathroom was, Alice accompanied her without an invite. I will never understand the need for women to travel together to the bathroom.

Jasper asked me all kinds of questions, I told him that I liked her but that I didn't see us even having a second date because this was such as disaster. He looked like he understood and wasn't going to push the issue but Alice came out of the bathroom and told me that Bella said that she like me a lot. I didn't believe her because of the way Bella was looking at me, but I couldn't help but feel the same way about her I mean I really liked her.

At the end of the date when I stood to shake her hand I felt a shock like electricity going through my body, it wasn't painful but it felt kind of nice. _Gosh I'm such a masochist._

After the date I got a text from Alice giving me her number and telling me to call her. I really wanted to see her again but I didn't want to call her, I thought that it would be way too weird even though I wanted to hear her beautiful voice. I settled for texting.

_Believe it or not I had a great time tonight _After a few seconds of no answer I realized she probably didn't know who it was so I text again

_By the way it's Edward_

_Sweet dreams __J_

Then I saw the most beautiful text that had ever flashed across my screen, I couldn't help but smile

_Me too_

_Night _

I went to sleep dreaming about the beautiful girl that I think I'm in love with.

I was woken up the next morning by the annoying phone ringing, I reached over and picked it up, answering without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, morning!"

"Jasper? What time is it? Why are you calling so early? Is Alice alright?"

"Dude calm down, Alice is fine and its 7:30."

"7:30, what the hell Jasper….."

"Oh shut up Edward, get up and get ready."

"Get ready for what, pixie?"

"I'm going to the mall with Bella, and I want us to magically bump into you, 'magically' being the key word, alright? Okay so I'll see you around four be outside of Guess, bye love ya," and with that she hung up. I will never understand the dynamics of that girl, how can that girl be that hyper so early? I mean it's 7 in the morning and she wants me to meet her outside of the Guess at 4 PM, and its 7 right now! "AHHHHH" I screamed putting to pillow over my head. _Wait a minute she said she is bringing Bella. _

"Bella." With that I got up and took my shower before I ate breakfast, cleaned a little and it was only 9 in the morning. I still had 7 hours to kill, so I decided to pull out some of my case files to work on I knew that would keep me busy. But I kept thinking about Bella.

"Man what is wrong with me?" I said rubbing my face. "This is not good; this girl has got me crazy." When I finally looked at the clock it was 3:00, _Man time flies by when you're having fun. _

"YEA right, man I have got it bad especially when I start talking to myself." I put my clothes on and headed out to the mall. I had butterflies in my stomach, _why? _I have been on tons of dates before, what is with this girl.

The last date was put together by none other than Alice Whitlock, some girl she works for had just broken up with her boyfriend of three years and I was her first date. To say the date went great would be a complete lie; the girl was gorgeous as far as she goes that's it. The whole date she compared everything to what her ex had done. We ate dinner and talked; well she talked and I pretended to listen. I mean really who wants to hear about how her ex is a sleaze ball. I dropped her off at her place. I called Alice and told her never to set me up ever again. Alice however doesn't understand English, and usually gets what she wants. She knows how to play me like a fiddle, really pulls on my heart strings that's how I got pulled into going on this date with Bella. Though I have to say this girl has played my mind the whole 24 hours we have been apart_. I think we have a winner._

I stood outside of the Guess store waiting to bump into the most beautiful girl in the world when I heard my name.

"Edward? Edward what are you doing here?"

"Rosalie? Oh my God ROSIE I'm so happy you're out of the house you look great."

"Yea well I thought it was about time."

"That's great."

"So what are you doing here?" She looked at me questioningly, knowing that I hate to shop.

"Well Alice set me up on a date last night and I'm meeting her here today without her knowing, it's supposed to be some 'magical' meet and greet. I don't know," I answered shrugging my shoulders, but I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

She had that knowing look in her eyes, "Oh, I see a set up. Well then call me with the details later."

"OK bye," she began to walk away and I just had to do it, "Rosie?" She turned around and I picked her up twirling her around like I used to, she starting giggling and kissed me on the cheek before she left. When I turned around I saw Alice looking at me with a smile and I saw Bella, she looked so upset before she ran off and I ran towards Alice.

"Alice, what's wrong with Bella?"

"What do you mean, Bella is fiiiiine." She said while turning to look at her, when she realized that she wasn't there Alice looked confused, and Alice is never confused.

"I don't know, she probably went to the bathroom," she then ran off to look. Something bad must have happened because she looked so upset, unless that's me just over exaggerating. A couple of minutes later Alice came out of the bathroom with a worried look on her face.

"Alice what's wrong?"

"She wasn't in the bathroom and she is not answering her phone." Just then her phone beeped. She said it was a message from Bella saying that she was fine and she would call her later. I couldn't help but wonder if this was normal behavior for her.

"I'll call her later, I don't know what happened she was fine, and-"

"I hope she's ok," I was truly worried.

"So you like her don't you? I knew it, I told Jasper but he told me to stay out of it. As if that was going to happen, this will be great my best friend and my….." I had to stop her before she got any other ideas.

"Hold up Alice, I just met the girl give me some time."

She rolled her eyes and mumbled "MEN"

"So was that Rosie. Is she doing any better? I can't believe she is out of the house, she looks happy."

"Yea, I didn't get to talk to her for long but I'm going to call her tonight." We walked to Starbucks and ordered something to drink and talked for a while. About 20 minutes later her phone rang and I couldn't help but hope that it was Bella.

Alice looked worried, "its Bella's brother." She quickly answered, "Hello."

She was quiet for awhile and then said, "Oh spit it out Em, my hair is turning gray." Then she looked at me and burst out laughing, _man what is this girl on, I got to talk to Jasper._

"OK…ok OK Em I'll call her, bye."

"What was that about?" Before she could answer her phone rang again, "it's Bella, I'll be right back." She got up and left the table, why did she have to leave? _Girls. _

After a couple minutes she came back to the table, "Bella's at home and she is fine, but I think she was drinking. I'm not sure though; something must have really upset her she never drinks." After a few minutes of silence Alice spoke again. Let me tell you only Alice would think the dumbest idea I have ever heard in a matter of moments. "Hey I got an idea why don't you go to her apartment; she'd be thrilled to see you."

"Alice I don't know exactly what kind of meds you are on but I am defiantly going to have a talk with Jasper."

"Oh shut up, it's perfect you know you want to see her buy her some flowers and it would be so romantic." Before I knew it she was shoving a piece of paper with her address on it.

"I'll text her and let her know you are coming over."

"I'll just call her and let her know, this way I don't show up unannounced." Alice had that twinkle in her eye I could tell that she had some evil plan in mind, and then she just got up and left.

"Great." I tried calling Bella and texting but I never got any replies, not one. So I decided to be spontaneous, I mean what could it hurt. So I stopped by the flower shop and had no idea what kind of flowers she likes so I called Alice and she said that she liked white roses. So I bought those for her.

When I arrived at her apartment I just sat in the car for what felt like hours I was so nervous. I had so many different emotions running through me. I was worried she would be mad that I showed up. I'm a lawyer, I stand in front of a judge and 12 jurors present my case, without being nervous. But one girl, one simple, beautiful, brown-eyed beauty makes me feel nervous; I just don't get it. My cell phone rang, so I answered without looking who it was.

"Edward, get your ass upstairs NOW!" Then she hung up. Only Alice would know that I was having trouble. So I finally walked up the stairs to her door and I knocked.

"Alice I told you that I'm fine!" She screamed and opened the door as she spun around, I guess trying to prove her point and failing miserably. After her final spin she almost fell but I caught her putting my hand around her small, delicate waist. No sooner had I touched her than I felt the familiar shock from yesterday.

"Whoa, are you ok?" I said holding her up.

"Yea I'm fine, what are you doing here?" Pulling herself out of my embrace, right away I missed the contact.

"Who are the flowers for? They better not be for me. Why are you here? How do you know where I live? Are you stalking me? And what do you want?" Before I could answer she slammed the door in my face, she looked pissed maybe she's mad that I came over without an invite._ Damn you Alice you told me she like flowers, _I threw the flowers around the corner hall. I had to try again and I knocked. The door flung open and she screamed "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" _Oh shit!_

"Ok, I'm going to try and answer your questions in order ok? I have no flowers," I smirked. "Umm…I'm here to see if you are alright, I know where you live because Alice told me. No I am not stalking you, and the second question is the same as the last, I wanted to see if you were alright, I saw you at the mall and you looked really upset about something." I thought she was going to slam the door shut but when I asked, "Could I come in?" She moved away from the door and motioned for me with her hand to come inside and I heard the door shut behind me.

Damn she looked hot, wearing her Aladdin pajamas and Winnie the Pooh slippers. I don't think she realized otherwise she would have been embarrassed I could tell she is one to embarrass easy.

"SO are you ok?" I took the chance and asked again.

"YES, Edward I am perfectly fine, you could of just called me and asked that." _Why is she pissed? _

"Well I did, but you didn't answer any of the calls or texts that I sent you!"

"Well if I didn't answer, then that means that I DON'T want to talk to you. I thought you were a lawyer aren't you suppose to be good at reading people?"

"On the contrary Isabella I find it extremely hard to read you."

"Whatever," she said and rolled her eyes.

"Look Bella did I do something wrong I thought that we left our date last night on good terms." _What is wrong with her maybe she's bipolar?_

"Yea so did I, until I saw you at the mall. What kind of sleaze ball are you?" _Sleaze ball? _

"So you're mad that I was at the same Mall as you, at the same time? I'm sorry but I didn't know that was a crime." She looked like she was going to say something but she passed out, luckily I was not far from her so I was able to catch her before she fell.

I picked her up and laid her on the sofa. I went into her kitchen which was not far, I grabbed a paper towel and wet it with some water, and I walked back to Bella where I put it on her face.

"Bella? Bella? Bella?" I called and what felt like a life time later she began to stir. Her eye lids began to flicker open and before I knew it I was looking at the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen, she looked confused so I began to explain

"Bella you fainted, are you ok? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

She looked at me with such pain in her eyes I just wanted to hold her, and then she answered, "No I'm fine, thanks."

"Bella are you ok?" She started to sit up.

"Edward, why are you here? I don't understand you already have a girlfriend, this is not right. I think you should leave." She sounded so defeated when she said these words.

_Wait, did she just say Girlfriend? What is she talking about? _

"Girlfriend? Bella what are you talking about?" Then she looked pissed again, she got off of the couch and started yelling.

"YOU douche I'm not stupid, I saw you with my own eyes and you're going to try and deny it? Gosh men are unbelievable always cheating and lying, and they think women are stupid, that we can't see the truth!" Then she pointed her finger at me and continued yelling. "Well let me tell you mister we are not, I saw you with that blonde girl today you twirled her and kissed her. So now that I know the truth you need to leave, NOW!"

Oh so she saw me with Rosalie, now it made sense. I hastened to explain what she had witnessed. "Oh, Rosalie she's not my girlfriend I can assure you of that. I haven't had a real girlfriend since college."

Bella looked at me with apologetic eyes, "So she wasn't your girlfriend?"

"No Bella she's not," I said whilst shaking my head.

She walked back over to the couch and sat down putting her head in her hands, "gosh I'm so sorry Edward. I saw you kiss her and thought she was. I'm sorry I feel like an ass."

_Well she does have a nice ass! Damn it Edward get your mind out of the gutter! _

"It's ok, she was the real reason I was late for dinner last night I was with her." She looked up at me with fire in her eyes _Uh oh better explain that and fast._

I looked at her and put my hand up, "No, no, no let me explain. Rosalie has suffered from depression for many years. She hasn't left her house in 6 months; she called me last night with a panic attack. I had to go and make sure she was alright, then when I saw her at the mall today I was so thrilled to see her because this was the first time that she has left the house. I'm sorry if you had thought that, I should have told you the truth right away."

Now she looked sad again, I glanced at coffee table and noticed the empty bottle of vodka, that's probably the reason why she fell down and passed out. I wonder if she has eaten anything, I was asking her a question when I heard her say something.

"Have you eaten anything, Bella?"

"Edward I'm so sorry, you must think I'm crazy." We looked at each other and started laughing.

"Bella its ok I understand how you could have thought that. Next time you should just ask, and I do have to admit I thought you were bipolar or something." She giggled and it sounded so divine.

_Ok back to the important question. _"Have you eaten anything today?"

She looked as beautiful as she answered, "Umm…yeah I ate at 3."

"You ate at three? Bella's it 10:30 and you've had a whole bottle of vodka!" She looked down and blushed, I wasn't going to mention it but how could she be so careless with herself. "I'm sorry Bella, that came out wrong but you need to eat something. I'll go get it for you, what are you in the mood for?"

"NO Edward you don't have to do that, I'm really not that hungry anyway." Just then her stomach growled and she blushed no doubt embarrassed.

"Nonsense, I know I don't have to, but I want to…" Before I could finish the sentence there was a knock on the door. Maybe she was expecting someone? No I don't think so because she looked confused at the sound.

She got up and walked over to the door, "Who is it?"

"Delivery for Swan."

Now she looked even more confused, "but I didn't order anything."

The delivery man laughed and said "It's from an Alice Whitlock, she said you would say that." Of course, how in the hell does she do that? Bella giggled and that put a smile back on my face. She opened the door and asked how much it was, the delivery man said that it was already paid for including the tip.

Bella told the kid to wait and pulled out a $20 from her purse and gave it to him, he now looked extremely happy. "Thanks enjoy," and he walked away.

"I don't know how she does it but she does it every time." Bella laughed and walked over with the box of Pizza and a bottle of Cola.

"Yea, I think she's psychic of something," I said and she giggled putting a smile on my face again.

"Hold on," she went back in the kitchen and I heard dishes clattering. She came back with some plates and some cups. "So dig in," and dig in we did we were both so hungry. After inhaling two slices of pizza's I noticed she was watching something that was when I paused asked, "What ya watching?"

"Return to me," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really what's it about?" After a few seconds of no reply I looked up at her and I wished I had a camera. She was looking up at me big eyes; hand in the air as she dropped her pizza back on her plate and mouth hanging open. It was so hard to contain my laughter when she finally answered.

"You mean to tell me you have never seen Return TO ME?"

"No, I'm sorry I haven't." Although I have, Alice made me watch when it first came out. I just wanted to see the reaction I would get from her, if she is anything like Alice then I knew she loved it just as much. I would go along with my less than truthful answer because she looked so damn cute. "I really don't have time to watch movies."

"Well, do you have time right now?" She asked politely, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, I have plenty of time." Then she squealed _just like Alice I knew it!_

"Ok well you have got to watch it, it is by far the best movie ever made." She got up and turned the lights off and she started the movie from the beginning.

We watched the movie twice the first time it was silent, every time I made a comment she would rewind and tell me that if I talked then I might miss something important. The second time around we talked about the movie and where we were from, she told me that she was from Forks, that her dad was Chief of Police and she had an older brother. I told her I lived for a few years in Chicago and then moved to Seattle. Attended UW for a semester, and then moved to Boston to attend Harvard. I told her my Dad was a doctor, my mom was an interior designer and I have a sister.

Toward the end of the movie for the second time it was really quiet, I looked over at her and noticed that she was asleep. I tried to get up but she rolled over and put her head on my shoulder and the words that came out of her mouth shocked me.

"Edward, don't go." I willingly obliged as I covered her up with the quilt and laid her down next to me. It was a perfect ending to a not so perfect night.

* * *

**So Bella asked him to stay the night, did you see that coming, cause I didn't, well at least not when I had the story in my head, but Bella wanted what she wanted..lol**

**Let me know what you think PLZZZZZZ**


	5. Clowning Around

**Hey all! **

**This was one of my favorite chapters to write, and also a very frightening chapter to write as well, considering it's a real fear of mine. That being said if you are afraid of clowns DO NOT READ! I REPEAT DO NOT READ**

**Thanks to my Beta xXMoonyeenXx who fixed my grammar vomit, as my brother would call it…lol**

**Disclaimer: This story belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I just borrowed the names, and looks**

* * *

Chapter 4

BPOV

I woke up feeling quite relaxed and if I remember correctly I asked Edward to stay the night.

_I think he did, didn't he? _

_Yea he did but where is he?_

I looked around my apartment the pizza box and dishes were gone, I figured he was probably in the kitchen considering that fact. "Edward?" No answer so I called again, "Edward?" Nothing of course, why would he stay? I screamed and I screamed really loud "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Bella are you ok?" _God I am beginning to really hate that question, wait was that Edward? _I turned around and saw him holding a brown paper bag with coffee, _my hero._

"Oh…uh…yea that's my morning ritual, I read that it helps keep you focused during the day so I decided to test it out." _Morning ritual damn you are stupid_, he looked at me for a second and then screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He grinned "I'll let you know if it worked." I didn't say anything but look down and smiled. "Hey I brought breakfast and coffee. I didn't know if you liked coffee so I got tea, iced coffee, black coffee and all different kinds of creamer."

"Edward, you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I did. So which do you want or you could have all of them?"

"No thanks I'll just take the coffee black. Thank you."

"OK sounds good, so I was wondering if you were busy today. I thought maybe we could do something?" Aww he is so cute.

"I would love to, but I promised Alice I'd hang out with her for ditching her like I did."

"Oh ok," he looked down and went through the bag of stuff he had just bought. He was truly a beautiful man with his chiseled jaw and that hair; I just wish I could put my hands through it. Alice was my best friend and I knew that she would understand, well at least I hoped so. I had two options hang out with Alice and be Bella Barbie or I could go out with this Adonis who is standing in my kitchen right now. I knew exactly what I had to do.

"But I'll call her and tell her I'll make it up to her another time, I'm sure another day of shopping would cheer her up." I tried to sound enthusiastic about the idea of shopping for another 9 hours of my life, but I think he understood that I wasn't thrilled.

"Bella, you don't have to do that. We could go another day; I wouldn't want to put that kind of torment on anyone." I giggled, _man I'm turning into such a girl_.

"Pish posh, I know I don't have to but I want to." _Wait did I just say pish posh._ What does that even mean? It looked like he wanted to laugh but he held it back, so I just grabbed my phone off the counter and walked to my room to call Alice. I smacked myself on the head on the way, for you know good measure.

It rang twice before she answered. "Hey Bella, have fun last night?"

"Yea thanks for the pizza how do you these things? Did you plant a camera here somewhere?" She laughed.

"No Bells I just know it," I could imagine her tapping her head.

"Are you ready to be my model?"

"About that Alice, Edward asked me to go somewhere with him today."

"Wait Edward is there-" she cut me off, "and you're still on the phone with me! Get off and go to him, oh and wear your mini jean shorts with your "who's the boss" t-shirt. Call me tonight I mean it bye." And with that she hung up. Well that was easy.

"EDWARD! I'm going to get ready, I'll 20 minutes." I didn't hear a response so I just got ready. After my shower I found the shorts Alice was talking about and the t-shirt, I was going to put some make-up on but Alice wasn't here and I would probably end up in the hospital, so I decided against that idea.

Once I was finally ready I stepped out into the kitchen to find Edward sitting on the barstools with two plates containing bagels sandwiches. He looked up at me and looked like he had seen a ghost. I sat down on the opposite side of the island in the middle of the kitchen, while picking up the bagel I asked "So where do you want to do today?" It took him a minute to answer.

"Uh…" he coughed before he tried to speak again. "I want to surprise you, now eat up so we can go."

"Edward, I really don't like surprises."

"You will with me, now eat."

After Breakfast, we cleaned up and talked about Alice and how crazy she is. On the way to his car he said something which nearly caused me to have a heart attack. "I want to introduce you to my baby." _Baby? Alice never mentioned anything about a kid_.

"This is my baby!" _The car? Are you kidding me?_

"Well she sure is a beauty."

"Oh yea," he said with pride.

20 minutes later we were at our destination and it was the zoo. I guess he could tell I was not exactly thrilled, "do you not like the zoo Bella?"

I turned and looked at him, "Edward you do know that I am a teacher right?"

He laughed "Really? I had no idea; well I'm a lawyer and now that we have declared our jobs to one another lets go to the zoo?" Then he clapped his hands.

"No, I mean I'm a teacher and I go to the zoo every year with my students. So the zoo is a place that I am really familiar with and it really is no more fun for me." I felt horrible because he looked so happy but I was being honest.

"Well, that does present a problem now doesn't it? Well you have been to the zoo with what 20, 30 kids right?" I nodded. "I see, but you have never been to the zoo with me. Therefore this will be like a brand new adventure!" I smiled and I had no other choice but to agree. He got out of the car and came around to open my door which really surprised me; no one has ever done that before. Then he reached for my hand. "Shall we, fair Bella?"

I placed my small hand into his big one and said, "We shall my gallant knight."

I have to admit that the zoo was really fun especially with Edward, he made everything so interesting. The zoo will never be the same for me again that is for sure. We finally decided to call it a day and go for lunch in the café. We turned to walk toward the café when I saw it, I screamed louder than I ever thought possible. I turned my head into Edwards's chest and started crying. I could hear the panic in Edwards voice "Bella? Bella what happened?"

"Edward take me to the café now, please hurry." I wasn't sure if he understood me because it sounded like mumbles to me, but he did and he quickly took me to the café still attached to his chest. We finally sat down at a table before he spoke again.

"Bella, what happened?" I didn't want to look, afraid it was still there.

"Is IT gone?"

"Is what gone, I don't understand. Bella look at me." He took my face in both of his hands gently and looked at me with concern.

In a low whisper I replied, "The clown is it gone?" He just stared at me for what felt like a lifetime, and then he started laughing. His laughs got louder and louder to the level where people were looking at us. I know it may be a dumb thing to be scared of but I was terrified and here he was laughing at me. I turned around in my seat and crossed my arms across my chest and started to pout, I know I was being a baby but he was laughing at me and I was completely embarrassed.

I looked to my right and saw that the stupid thing had followed us in to the café. I screamed again and jumped up and since we were the last table in the corner I was able to barricade myself into the wall. I wanted to scream again but I already knew that I had too much attention. Before I knew it I felt two strong arms come around my waist and hold me, he put his head to my ear and I could feel his hot breath. "He's gone Bella, I asked him to leave."

I carefully and slowly turned around in his arms, now I was between the wall and Edward with no space between us. I could feel his breathing increase as did mine from both the anxiety attack I was having and the look on Edward's face. "Bella are you ok?"

Afraid that the words would not come out I shook my head indicating that I was fine. "Good," was the last thing he said before he slowly lowered his head to mine and captured my lips with his. The kiss was slow and sweet but then there was urgency in it, he grazed his tongue along my bottom lip asking permission. When I opened my mouth the kiss became intense both tongues dancing for dominance, it felt as if he was taking a mental note of every part of my mouth. When we finally had to come up for air, he sucked on my bottom lip. Then put his forehead on mine and whispered "Do you want to leave?"

I was able to choke out, "Yes, please." We walked back to the car in complete silence holding hands. When we got in the car we said nothing to one another, I'm not sure if he regretted the kiss or if he just didn't know what to say. After awhile I finally got the courage to ask "Where are we going?"

He pulled his lips into the crooked smile that I have fallen in love with; he started to say something but then closed his mouth. I had a feeling it had something to do with my phobia. "Look Edward I'm sorry for the way I acted, I sure I embarrassed you."

"No, not at all. The ending was my favorite part." I blushed and looked down at my hands. "Well for one thing I'm never going to surprise you ever again that's for sure," he chuckled. "We are going to go back to your place, but I'm going to pick up some Chinese food and then you can tell me why you are so afraid of Clowns." I winced at the word. "Oh do you like Chinese food?"

"Yea that sounds good," I did not feel like having this talk.

After picking up the food and coming back to my apartment, we were completely silent. I'm not even sure if it was a comfortable silence or tense or anything, I was just completely embarrassed about my reaction.

"So since were done eating, could you please explain to me what happened back there?" His voice was full of compassion and concern and maybe love. _Love? Stupid girl. _Man I have been questioning myself a lot lately.

I took a deep breath and began my story with, "ok but don't laugh." I looked at him and he nodded I couldn't look at him while I told my story so I settled for looking at my hands. "Ok when I was younger my family and I lived with my aunt for a while, and in her basement she had a collection with….." I couldn't say it, g_osh this is hard_. Edward stayed quiet which I was grateful for.

"With those things there were tons of pictures, toys, dolls, and anything you could imagine. At first I thought it was cool and since all of these things were in a room with a bed in it, I told my parents that I didn't mind sleeping in there. The first couple nights everything was fine, and then I had a horrible nightmare where that thing was trying to kill me. I never slept in that room again."

I took another breath. "Well a few years later we finally got settled into our house in Forks and I had a sleepover. One of the girls thought it would be cool to bring some scary movies and I was all for it and the movie she brought was "IT". I was scared but I didn't want to be a baby so we watched it, I never got through the whole thing because I ran into my parents room. I didn't step foot in the bathroom for months alone after that movie." _Did I just say that out loud? Shit!_

"That same year I went to my cousin's 5th birthday party and she had one of those things there. I couldn't move, I was terrified and it decided it wanted to give me a hug, I ran away from it but it chased me. So ever since then I have been deathly afraid." I didn't realize it but I had been crying the whole time. Edward moved from his spot across from me and pulled me in for a hug. _I can't believe I'm acting like this, I know he thinks I'm a loser this will be the last time I see him I just know it_.

Without saying a word he picked me up and put me on the couch, he turned the T.V. on and put "Return To Me" on and we sat in comfortable silence. I couldn't help but notice every so often I could see him looking at me from the corner of my eye.

When the movie was over he said, "I'm afraid of spiders. When I was 4 my cousin Katie was over and she had a pet tarantula, she wanted to see what would happen if she put it on my face. So she did and the thing dug its legs into me, ever since then I see a spider of any kind I run to the next room."

I giggled, "Thanks Edward." I looked at the clock and it was already 8:00, I yawned Edward noticed and spoke.

"I better get going you're tired and I have to work tomorrow, but I'll call you. Maybe we could have lunch?"

"That sounds good."

"Ok, I had a good time." We both got up and walked to the door I just smiled, I didn't know if I was supposed to kiss him or what. Before I could do anything else he put his finger under my chin lifting my face up and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight Isabella."

"Goodnight Edward."

When he walked out the door I was on cloud nine, I danced over to the couch and thought about my dream man. When my phone rang I ran to go get it thinking it was Edward, but it was Alice. _Of course she would know when he left._

I opened the phone and before I could put it up to my ear. _"I want details, now!"_

"Well hello to you to Alice."

"_Don't even try it missy, you didn't call me."_

"Alice, he just left not 10 seconds ago."

"_Well you still should have called. Now talk!" _

I told Alice everything that had happened from the Mall, to Edward spending the night, the breakfast, the zoo, my panic attack, the kiss, everything. For once Alice did not interrupt me as I told my story, which was a complete shock because she is never quiet when she inquiring about something. When I was done telling her what happened she sighed.

"Alice? What's wrong? I thought you would be happy." Then I heard a sniffle, "Alice, sweetie why are you crying? Are you and Jasper ok?"

Her voice was cracking, _"Nothing Bells. I'm real happy for you, I knew this would happen didn't I tell you? Me and Jazz are fine, perfect actually. Hey Bells could we meet for lunch tomorrow?"_

"Oh sorry Alice, but Edward is taking me out to lunch tomorrow. How about dinner?" She giggled, _now that's my Ali._

"_Sorry love but Jasper's taking me to dinner. How about breakfast, does that sound good?"_

"Yeah breakfast is great."

"_OK that's good I'll pick you up from your place and we can have breakfast. Then I'll drop you off and get you ready for your date."_

"Ok I would love that, so 8?"

"_Yea that's good, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." _

"Me too Ali, me too."

After we hung up the phone I took a shower, and started to get my clothes ready for breakfast but then I remembered Alice would be coming over and she would pick out my clothes. I plugged my phone into the charger, set my alarm for 7 in the morning and got into bed. About 10 minutes later my phone beeped I looked at the phone and Edward had sent me a text, _Goodnight Fair Bella_

I couldn't help but smile as I sent a text back waiting a couple minutes _Goodnight. _Iclosed my eyes and sleep fell easily to me.

I woke up in a sweat, terrified, I looked at the clock and saw it was 2 in the morning. I tried to go back to sleep but I was way too scared. I tried again but then I started to hear noises which scared me even more. I picked up my phone and scrolled down the contact list and hit send and waited.

"_Hello?"_ He was groggy from sleep.

"Edward."

"Bella? What's wrong, it's two in the morning."

"I….I had…I had a nightmare."

"What?" _Well that woke him up. _

"Bella, you're telling me that you called me at two in the morning because you had a nightmare?"

"I'm sorry I had no one else to call, and besides it's your fault anyway!" I heard a sigh.

"My fault?" I heard him mumble. "Ok I'm sorry, what was your dream about?" I waited a couple of seconds and frowned.

"Clowns," I nearly choked as the word fell out of my mouth.

* * *

**I truly am afraid of clowns, its probably an irrational fear of mine and it really is my only fear really, but their is just something about them that is terrifying. The whole "IT" story actually did happen to me. I had a sleepover and one of my friends brought that horrid movie over, I never did finish that movie and I absolutely refuse to watch it. Scares me half to death. Needless to say I stopped talking to that girl for like a day and a half, the funny thing is she is one of my best friends…lol.. **

**I hopped you liked it, writing it was kind of therapeutic, maybe? IDK!**

**Let me know what you think I will be updating very soon **

**REVIEW ! ! !**

**V V V**


	6. Conversations

**Well here's the next chapter Hope you like it. you get to see a fiesty Bella in this one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the characters**

**Have to give props, to my wonderful Beta **_**xXMooneyeenxX**_...**She is awesome**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Lady Gaga's "Just Dance".

"_Bella?" _I heard a groggy Edward say. I was kind of confused as to why I had the phone in my ear; the side of my face was hurting from laying down on it. It took me a few seconds to remember the events that took place yesterday evening that led me to hear this beautiful man's voice.

"_Bella?" _

"Yeah?"

"_Could you do me a favor and please turn off that song it is way too early to Just Dance."_

"Oh, sorry," I reached over and turned off the alarm.

"_S'kay."_

"Isabella Swan, get your butt up right this instant we have plans!" CRAP I forgot when you set a time with Alice she actually means an hour earlier.

"_Bella, is that Alice?" _Edward asked me groggily through the phone

"Yea, although she is an hour early," I could hear Alice laughing in my closet. I mean she is way to chirpy this early in the morning, it's just not normal.

"_Alice is taking you out, I thought we had plans for lunch?" _He sounded so upset that I wanted to hug him.

"No, we still have plans for lunch, were just going out for breakfast."

"_Ok, good you scared me for a second."_

"You're so cute," I quickly felt stupid for saying it. "I mea…I mean." He was laughing, again, m_an I hate feeling stupid_.

"_Why in the world are you going to breakfast at 7 in the morning when normal people are sleeping, is this a girl thing?" _

With that I could not stop myself from laughing "Edward, isn't that a little sexist?"

"_Oh I didn't mean anything by it, it was a joke."_

"Edward, I'm kidding."

"Oh you two get off the phone you're making me sick, you will see each other on a few hours!" Alice shouted and with that she grabbed my phone and spoke, "goodbye Edward," and she hung up the phone.

"Hey Alice!" I whined.

"NO. Today is our morning; you get to see him in a few hours, now get your bum in the shower and change." And with that I was off. When we arrived at the restaurant the waiter took our order and left, I noticed that Alice didn't look too good, she looked extremely sad. I reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Ali what's wrong? You know you could tell me anything right?"

She looked at me, "Yea I know Bells, but I'll tell you after we eat okay?" I nodded. While we waited I told her about what happen last night with my dream and she thought that it was hilarious. I didn't, I just stared at her._ Man I must be one funny person to have everyone laugh at me or one stupid person._

"Oh come on Bells, you know it's funny! You called him at 2 in the morning because you had a bad dream and your 24 years old, that's funny." She said in between laughs. Just as she was saying this our waiter was serving us our food and he wanted to laugh but he was holding it back, not to be rude.

"Oh, just laugh if you want I know you do." With that he started laughing I just rolled my eyes and laughed along. We ate our breakfast with an inordinate small talk about everything and anything. When we were finished eating Alice looked sad again, but I didn't understand why.

"Ali, what's wrong? Please you're scaring me?"

"OK so me and Jasper have some big news, but I decided that I wanted to tell you alone and he agreed. I was afraid to tell you because I didn't know how you would take the news," I nodded. "Ok well…we're going to Europe." That's not a big deal at all, Alice and Jasper always make it a big deal on their anniversary, but their anniversary isn't for another 4 months.

"So you're celebrating your anniversary early, that's great Ali. Why would you think I'd react badly to this, I love you like a sister…"

She cut me off "no Bella we're moving to Europe," and that's when everything in my life seemed to go in slow motion. Alice couldn't be moving away, she was all I had. It's been me and her since college, she's my best friend, my sister, I tell her everything _well not everything _my inner voice told me but I pushed that aside for now. What was I going to do without her, I'll be alone. When I finally recovered from my own self pity I spoke.

"Come again?" I barely got the words out, my voice sounded strangled even to me.

"Bells, Jasper and I are moving to Europe."

"W-Why? I don't understand, I thought you liked it here? You're leaving me?"

"We're not leaving permanently just a few months, six months tops."

"But I don't understand why?"

"Well you know how I can't have kids." She looked so sad saying this; since I've known Alice all she ever wanted was kids. As soon as Jasper and she got married they tried and tried, they did the fertility treatments and everything. Then they found out Alice couldn't have kids because she wasn't producing enough eggs. She was devastated.

"We've been looking into adoption," _that's news to me I thought I was her best friend. Well you can't be too hard on her, considering you haven't told her everything yourself. _My inner voice always comes in at the worst point.

"I know what you're thinking why didn't I tell you? Well we were afraid that if we told anyone we would jinx it, we didn't tell our parents either. It's not that I didn't want to tell you because I did everyday that I have seen you, but I couldn't risk it. Well last week our social worker called us and told us that there was an opening for parents willing to adopt and it's in Europe. They gave us a couple of days to decide and we decided that we are going to take it. They said that they don't know how long the process is going to take, somewhere between 3-6 months. I want a baby so bad Bells, when I found out I couldn't have kids my life just crumbled but now I have a chance and I've got to do it. Please understand." She was crying, I was crying, I got up and moved to where she was sitting and wrapped her in a hug.

"Hey, hey, hey of course I understand Ali this is your wish come true. I'm your best friend, I'm here for you no matter what; you're going to be a great mom and Jazz is going to be a great dad, and I'm going to be a wonderful aunt. Hey don't you think I'm a little young to be an aunt though, I mean I am only 24, and I need my boyfriend to shield away the bad dreams…..I mean. I mean a boy that is a friend not _boyfriend._" I joked slightly elbowing her in the side getting her to smile.

"When do you have to leave?"

"As far as we know its three weeks but it could be changed at any time, so we have to be ready for the chance that it might be today."

"I can't wait to go shopping for baby clothes," I said truly excited.

"Bells you hate shopping!"

"Correction I hate shopping for me, but for little babies is a prize." With that we left and finally for once she allowed me to pay.

The ride home was quiet, I didn't know what I was going to do without Ali, but this is something good that is happening to her, and she deserves it. I'm happy and her and Jasper are going to come back here as parents.

"We're here," she cried. Walking up the stairs to my apartment I suddenly forgot what I was going to be doing today till Alice reminded me.

"I'm going to make you look so hot Edwards not going to know what hit him."

"Alice, are you sure? We could make today be about us, I want to spend time with you."

"Oh pish posh, nonsense we've got plenty of days to hang out and they all mean shopping, since I won't be here you will need new clothes to keep you updated." She smirked that crooked grin that Edward does. _OMG I'm thinking about Edward I got it bad, real bad, did she just say pish posh I wondered where I heard that from, I should have known. _

"Ok Alice if you say so."

After what felt like hours of poking and prodding, and sticking and pinching, I was done and I looked pretty darn good. It's just lunch I didn't know what the big deal was, but this is Alice that I am talking about. She curled my hair, so I had loose curls around my face; my makeup was light and not overdone. I wore a sleeveless black dress, with a black bow in the front, and a pair of gladiator heels. I normally don't use purses, but Alice said it was essential. I learned a long time ago that, 'Alice always get's what she wants.' The necklace was simple heart, with a black bow. I did have to admit that I looked pretty darn good, I barely recognized myself.

"Alice, I think you outdid yourself this time." I was temporarily immobile.

"Nonsense, Bella you have always been beautiful, I have just enhanced that beauty. You just don't see yourself clearly is all, and Eddie won't know what hit him." She giggled, and I smiled at the nickname.

Before I knew it Edward was calling me to let me know that he would be here to pick me up in a few minutes. Alice talked to me more about the adoption process and about how much paper work there was in order to become an adoptive parent. Every time she mentioned it there would be a sparkle in her eye. I knew that I was going to lose Alice I just knew it. I couldn't help but have this pit of dread in my stomach, it felt like something bad was going to happen, and I was worried.

There was a knock at the door and Alice squealed. She ran to open the door leaving me to my thoughts. I heard the door open and a chuckle and with that I had to smile.

"Bella someone is here to see you," Alice's pixie voice rang through the apartment. I got up out of my chair and looked at myself one more time. I walked out of my bedroom to the living room and I smiled when I saw the back of Edwards's beautiful head. When he heard my footsteps he turned around and looked at me with his mouth open. Alice smacked his arm.

"Bel…Bella you look great."

"Thanks."

He cleared his throat and always the gentleman holding out his arm, "Shall we?"

"We shall," I replied.

We arrived at "La Trou" and we had a different waiter. This time it was a woman, who I couldn't help but notice kept staring at my Edward. But I don't think Edward even noticed he doesn't realize how hot he is.

"Welcome to La Trou, how may I help you?" She eyed him up and down and didn't even glance at me.

"Yes Reservation for two, Cullen." _Cullen? Why does that sound so familiar? Every time I'm around this guy I can't think straight._

"Aww yes Mr. Cullen, we have been expecting you. Aro said that he would be out to say hello," the stupid red hot waitress said taking us to our seats.

"Oh that would be nice; I would like to introduce him to my date Bella." _Ha take that shank. _The waitress took our orders for our drinks and gave us a menu and left us for a few minutes.

"You come here a lot I see?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"Yea, my father's friends with the owner and his son and I grew up together," he replied.

"I see," the waiter came back with our drinks and stared at Edward the whole time. I was about to get up and pull her hair when she asked us if we were ready to order, never acknowledging my presence. Edward was the first to order.

"Yes, I'll have the Spaghetti but easy on the sauce, with bread but not the garlic bread." She didn't even look at me, I must have had a very pissed off look my face or I looked like I was about to tackle her because Edward looked at me and laughed as he spoke. "What will you have Bella?" Well that got her attention, she finally looked at me _Bitch!_

I gave her my best fake smile and said "I'll have the mushroom ravioli." She wrote it down, gave me a fake smirk and turned to look at Edward "I'll make sure the food is nice and hot." She said all seductively and she squeezed his bicep, all I saw then was red. That's it I'm going to kill this bitch, who the hell does she think she is?

"Yea why don't you go do that, and while you're at it I'd like to talk to the person who hired the idiot." I put on my most innocent smile. She just looked at me, scoffed at Edward and smiled as she walked away. I was about to get up and bitch slap her, but Edward stopped me.

"Bella, its ok she gone, just ignore her and I wouldn't eat your mushroom ravioli after that; but you could share my spaghetti, we could eat it like Lady and the Tramp." He grinned, "of course you would be the lady and I the tramp." He added with a laugh, "Wait, no not that I'm a tramp or anything."

"That's ok; I'm really not that hungry anymore anyway." I tried to smile.

"Aww Bella, don't worry she always does that when I come here. I've known her for years, she's harmless and besides I don't have a thing for redheads, I like…no I love brunettes." What the hell am I suppose to say to that?

"Well thank you, but that's not the reason. Although if you hadn't of stopped me, that skank would have gotten the crap beaten out of her. It's Alice." I said by way of explanation for my lack of appetite.

"You guys in fight, you looked pretty happy to me."

"No, you mean you don't know? Alice and Jazz are moving to Europe for a while." I didn't want to say too much because I wasn't sure how much he knew.

"Oh yea I found that out today at work Jasper told me. He is pretty happy to be a dad; I've never seen him so thrilled he is usually a very calm person. But not today he was all over the place." He was laughing at the memory, _sounds like he knows the story then._

"I bet he is happy, so is Alice. I'm so happy for her she deserves this and I can't wait to be an aunt. It's just that we haven't been apart from each other for more than three weeks since I've known her and I'm afraid I'll go crazy without her." I laughed a little as I heard how stupid my fears sounded.

"Well that's what you have me for; I'll be your Alice. Of course there will be some slight differences, but I'll be around so much you'll get tired of me. That is if you want me around of course," he said looking unsure of himself right now.

"Yeah that would be nice; I would like that, thanks." And there goes my favorite cricked smile, our food came to us just then and it goes without saying that we had a different waiter. After our plates were in front of us Edward moved my plate from in front of me and we shared his spaghetti.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella."

"I don't think I could ever get tired of you."

* * *

**So if you liked it let me know, by Reviewing. It's my Birthday so it would make my day. And because it's my birthday I will be adding a new chapter shortly after this. There is also links to the outfits for Bella and Edward, as well as Alice on my profile, so Check it out**

**PLZZZZZ Review**


	7. Unexpected Visitor

**This Chapter there's a special guest, can you guess who it is? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the characters**

**Have to give props, to my wonderful Beta **_**xXMooneyeenxX**_...**She is awesome**

* * *

Two weeks after our lunch date Edward and I tried to spend every free minute we had together. Which wasn't a lot, considering Edward and Jasper are partners at the law firm, Edward says that there are a lot of loose ends that need to be tied up before Jasper leaves; otherwise things will get way out of hand. However, that doesn't stop us from sending texts here and there and our secret phone calls.

Alice had caught me one time, when it was one of our days together; we were shopping for a baby's crib. I had tried to be quiet while talking to him; I was pretending to browse through the baby library.

"Hey Edward, I missed you today. Why didn't you call?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry; Jasper woke me up extremely early to work on a case file that should have been completed weeks ago. He wouldn't let me out of his sight," he sighed.

"Oh well then I guess I forgive you, if it was important." I said while cupping my hand over the phone and my mouth my eyes darting back and forth as I searched for my friend.

"Bella, why are you whispering?" Edward laughed through the phone.

"Shut up! You know if Ali catches me there will be hell to pay."

"Is my Bella afraid of a little pixie fairy, I mean seriously she a very little person!"

"Psfft, have you met Alice? Edward this is supposed to be our shopping day, she told me directly not to call you; if she catches me I'm afraid what she will do to me. She might make me go shopping again, but not for the baby it would be for me!" I could hear him laughing in the background, and I was sure I heard Jasper laughing too.

"Hey am I on speak-"

"Oh you got that right Ms. Swan," I turned ever so slowly in the direction that the voice was coming from. Alice was now glaring at me, "now say goodbye Bella," she said sternly.

"Goodbye Bella," I half mocked which was not a good thing to do, because it now looked like she was going to pounce. Before I could do anything she had grabbed the phone out of my hands and was now talking into it.

"Goodbye Edward, Bella has some important business that she has to attend to," she said her eyes never leaving mine. She was silent for about ten seconds her lips went from a smirk to her crooked grin, _something my Edward would do, _man I got to stop thinking about Edward that's what got me into trouble in the first place.

"Oh don't Edward; I'll go easy on her." I mentally smacked myself. With that she shut the phone, I went to reach for it but she put it in her purse before I could get close to it.

"You don't get this until we are done shopping for my baby and we get you some new clothes." I couldn't help but notice the sparkle that shone in her eyes at the mention of _her baby_.

Needless to say we got home around 10:00 P.M. with 23 bags for me and 40 bags for Alice not to mention the absurd amount of items that would be delivered to her house in the next few days. My house phone rang and I thought that it would be Edward because I hadn't spoken to him since the incident with Alice so I answered

"Hello?' No answer.

"Helllo?" Still there was nothing.

"Listen you little punks, stop calling my house this has gone on long enough. You don't want to piss me off!" I was surprised with my brashness but I was getting tired of the calls happening all the time. They started a year after I moved into this place, but it is old news now more a mild annoyance than anything.

I plopped myself down on my couch so exhausted from today that my feet were aching; I was finally comfortable when I heard a knock on the door. I didn't want to get it so I just ignored it, but the knock was persistent. So with a groan I lazily walked to the door.

"Who is it?" There was no answer, so I tried again.

"Who is it?" There was still no answer. I then forced myself to get on my tippy toes to see who it was and the person who was standing there I was not who I was expecting, I swung the door open.

"Jacob? Jacob what are you doing here?" I screamed, jumping on him while he spun me around.

"Wow Bells if I knew you were going to be this happy I would of come earlier," he laughed.

"Oh do be quiet, so what brings you to Chicago?" This was a huge surprise, I was happy to see him but I was also worried because he doesn't usually show up unannounced like this. The fact that he live in Forks was a contributing factor to the lack of visits, he seemed to be thinking about something because he brought his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Jake?"

"Oh right….everything is cool there was a bike convention here in Chicago that Seth and I have been dying to see. So I figured why not visit my best friend while I'm in the area." He seemed distant but maybe that was my exhaustion talking. I yawned and immediately regretted it, the look on Jakes face at the action was so sad.

"Oh I'm sorry Bells you were probably sleeping, I'll leave."

"No, Jake I'm sorry. It's that I just got back from shopping with Alice." He gave me that knowing sympathetic look and smiled.

"Come and sit," we walked over to the couch and sat down and we were silent for a few minutes.

"So how is everything? How's the shop?"

"Oh it's going good Billy and I were thinking of expanding, but of course I'll be the one to do all of the traveling. You know how Billy wouldn't dream of leaving his precious Forks, Washington." We both laughed only his was more dark than usual.

"Yea I know what you mean, I doubt Charlie will come over here to visit, within five minutes of getting off the plane he would be right back on." He laughed but he seemed to be deep in thought, I wanted to push him but knowing Jacob that would just make him push it even deeper, so I left it alone until he was ready to talk to me.

We talk about other minor things; we mostly talked about his shop, he mentioned Seth's sister Leah who was a complete bitch. She has always hated me, since the day I started hanging out with Jake. She has always been in love with him, only he was too blind to realize it and she thought that I wanted to take Jacob away from her even though he didn't belong to her. I assured her more than once that we were just friends and that I didn't see him like that not that it did any good. What really topped everything off was when Jake expressed his love for me. It was the hardest thing I had ever had to do telling my best friend that I love him, but as a brother and it broke his heart. We didn't talk for a few months until he just showed up one day at my house and acted like nothing ever happened. He said that he didn't want to talk about it. Needless to say Leah was not thrilled to say the least.

"Well Leah had a nervous breakdown Harry Clearwater their dad died, so right now she is in the hospital." Even though I couldn't stand her I felt horrible.

"Oh Jake, that's horrible. How is Sue?"

"Well considering everything she is doing well, but it didn't help any when Leah became really sick." We stayed quiet for a few minutes, "Bella, I need to tell you something." He wouldn't look at me as he spoke; he was fascinated by his hands as he twiddled his fingers.

"Of course," I nodded for him to continue, he was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Hold on Jake." I patted his knee before I got up to answer the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Edward."

"Edward?" I swung open the door and gave him a huge hug; I was so happy to see him I hadn't seen him all day.

"What are you doing here?" That was when I remembered Jake was here, I pulled Edward inside and I felt him stiffen beneath my hand. Jacob was now standing, his jaw was clenched and his hands were tightening into fists.

"Edward, I want you to meet Jake, we grew up together in Forks. Jake this is my Edward." _OMG did I just say that out loud? "_I mean Edward." When I slipped up I could have sworn I saw Edward grin and Jacob's jaw suddenly looked like it was going to break. They stood still for a while not saying anything just staring at each other before they both shook hands, I could feel the tension rubbing off of both of them.

"Well, Bells I'm going to head out." I didn't want Jacob to go, I think he noticed this on my face because he came close and put both his hands on my cheeks. I felt Edward move closer to me and put his arm around my waist, Jacob looked at Edward and he removed his hands.

"Don't worry Bella; I'll come back another time OK? Seth is waiting for me anyway, I'll tell him you said hi."

"Ok Jake, I'll call you and we still need to talk ok?" He just nodded I moved closer to give him a hug, Edward moved with me his arm never leaving my waist. When Jacob leaned in to give me a hug Edwards arm tightened around me and pulled me away before we could actually hug each other. Jacob looked hurt and I was going to kill Edward.

Before I could say anything more, Jake left quickly with a low "Bye Bells" when I saw Jake turn the corner, I slammed the door and Edward flinched.

"What the hell Edward? You should have just pissed on me and made things a hell of a lot less awkward!" I yelled at him.

"Bella, I think that would have been more awkward if I peed on you in front of another guy. Not to mention that it might mess up your floor." _Is he kidding me, did he just laugh at me? _I just stared at him in disbelief one for the way he just acted in front of my best friend and two for the fact that he had the audacity to make fun of how mad I am.

"Are you serious Edward, this is not a joke, you can't just act like a complete prick in front of my friends. He was in the middle of telling me something really important and then you came here. The way you acted was just completely uncalled for, I mean we are not in high school you can't do those things. Now Jake is probably so upset and what are you doing here anyway?" I was fuming at him, although I was happy to see him. Edward was walking closer to me and with every step he took I could feel my heartbeat thump louder. But he stopped a couple of feet away from me.

"Bella, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to act like that. I texted you a little while ago and I got a reply saying 'don't talk to me'."

"Edward, I didn't..." Now I was completely confused I didn't text him, I guess he could see the confusion on my face, but he wouldn't let me finish what I was going to say.

"So I tried to figure out what was wrong, I called you but there was no answer so I texted you back asking if I did anything wrong. Not even two minutes later I get a text saying that you never want to see me again and that you found someone else." Ok, now I have to say something.

"Edward I never sent those texts to you, I would never say something like that to you." I was walking closer to him, and then I started looking for my phone. I walked over to my couch, looked in my jean pockets, Edward just looked amused. "Edward, I don't know where my phone is at."

"It's ok Bella, I know it wasn't you let me finish. So I was trying to figure out what just happened and my phone rang, it was your number so I answered and someone yelled extremely loud 'Gotcha'. I thought you had played a joke on me, but it turns out you never took your phone back from Alice." I couldn't help but roll my eyes, of course the little tyrant would do something like that, next time I see her I'm going to kill her along with Jasper for putting up with her.

"So I told her it wasn't funny, well I actually yelled but that is beside the point. I went over to her house and picked it up and when I came here and saw Jacob it was like the text messages were real, so I felt like I had to do something."

"Edward, I'm really sorry that happened. Alice can be well extremely annoying."

"Believe me I know," he mumbled with an eye roll. I'm not sure how he could know it when they had just met but whatever, I let it drop.

"And that is really sweet that you did something like that, but I like you a lot so you don't have to worry about anything." I wanted to kiss him so badly, but I didn't know if I should. Before my brain was working my feet were doing the thinking and I closed the distance between us. I put my hands through his hair and they found the back of his head as he captured my lips between his. The kiss was subtle at first but it fast became more urgent, he took my bottom lip and sucked hard on it. He walked us over to the couch, his eyes never leaving mine and we made out like a bunch of high school students for what felt like hours.

We stopped to breathe and noticed the time Edward had to go to work tomorrow and I had to go with Alice to see the construction workers. She wanted to make sure they had everything set up to start remodeling the house for the new baby.

"Ok, well I better be going, I'll see you tomorrow?" He looked flushed, I couldn't help but look at his swollen bottom lip I could see him beginning to grin '_oh great'_.

"Oh…umm….no I can't. I got to go with Alice, get ready for the new baby although I should make her wait for that little stunt that she pulled today. Yeah I'll make her wait an hour, I'm supposed to meet her at two so how about two, is that good for you?"

"Oh Ms Bella, you little devil you!"

"Oh shut up, do you want eat with me or not?" I giggled and hit his arm playfully.

"Of course, just don't tell her you're with me, because she'll do something evil to me."

"Chicken," I mocked him.

"I am not a chicken. I am just a man afraid of his little sis- psycho friend." _Ok, that was weird._ He got up and started for the door, when he reached the door he turned around running his hands through his untamed hair. I had noticed that it was something he did whenever he was nervous.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, I'll pick you up here ok?" I nodded when he bent down to kiss me and with that he left leaving me feel flustered. I shut the door and knew exactly who I was going to call, even though it was 1:25 in the morning. The phone rang four times before the demon picked up.

"Hello?" Said demon answered groggily.

"You little delusional, psycho, shopping, evil, moronic pixie! Why would you that to him? The poor guy looked so lost and he acted like an ass in front of Jake!" I said trying to keep my voice calm as I considered my neighbors and the time.

"Bella, couldn't this wait till the morning?"

"Too late pixie, it is morning."

"Ok, but please stop screaming in my ear. Did you get into a fight?"

"No, we did not get into a fight but he just left."

"So it's 1:30 in the morning and he just left your apartment on a weekday. What did you talk about?" I could hear the smile coming off her words; I stayed quiet refusing to answer. "So I take it everything went well?" Alice spoke somewhat smug.

"You planned this!" I shouted down the line at her.

"Silly Bella, I don't plan I just do."

"What if this had turned out horrible? What if he had never wanted to see me again?"

"But that didn't happen now, did it? I mean he's just this minute left your place, did he or did he not and we both know you two weren't talking."

"Well ok, it turned out ok. But Ali you can't do stuff like that."

"Bella, I wouldn't be Alice if I didn't. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow at two and don't be late, goodnight Love." And with that she just hung up the phone. Alice is good, real good but I'm still going to make her pay.

I fell asleep on my couch dreaming about Edward.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought. Do you have any clue what Jake wanted to tell Bella? Take a guess.**

**Review. Would be the best birthday if you did…..**


	8. Taking Calls

**Even though this was yesterday, and it's a day late, this is chapter is dedicated to "Michael Grimm" from Americas Got Talent… I am so happy that he won…I am real happy for him, he deserves it, and so much more. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the characters**

**Have to give props, to my wonderful Beta **_**xXMooneyeenxX**_...**She is awesome**

* * *

Chapter 7

Edward picked me up at one and since I was completely excited about seeing him I was an hour early for our 'date' otherwise I would have been completely embarrassed. He took me to a little deli down the street from my apartment; and told me that he has been going to this place for a while now. It's strange how we have both walked down this street so many times and never once seen each other.

After lunch he dropped me off at Alice's place, me and Edward said our goodbyes which ended up with a five minute make-out session, but it's not like either one of us were complaining. I was getting myself ready to be stampeded by _the_ Alice Whitlock, but when I walked into her house I couldn't find her anywhere. I looked everywhere humanly possible for her.

"Alice? Alice?" I got no answer, so I tried again. "Look Alice, the only reason I got here late was because I wanted to teach you a lesson, see I can be devious too." I chuckled, but still there was nothing. I walked up the stairs of her three story house to the second floor and her bedroom thinking maybe she was probably changing again. I opened her door and I didn't see her anywhere.

"Alice?" Then I heard a sniffle come from the bathroom, so I ran praying that I wouldn't fall over my own two feet. I saw her sitting on the floor the phone was next to her, tissue paper in hand, her eyes were red and puffy and she was wearing her Donna Karen sundress. That's when I knew that this must be bad because she doesn't ever sit down in that dress, let alone in on the bathroom floor.

I flopped myself down next to her, "Alice, Ali what wrong?"

"The…people from the agency called," she sniffled before continuing, "and they said," another sniffle. "They said that they couldn't accept our application at this time," I felt terrible as she sniffled again before finishing. "And that they will call us as soon as another opening is available." With that she just broke down right in front of me, I have never seen Alice breakdown before but I knew that the only person that could help her right now was Jasper.

"Oh…honey, I'm so sorry." I brought her into a big hug and she stayed there crying, there was nothing for me to do but hold her. "Alice, honey I'm going to call Jasper, so he can be with you."

"No, no, nnno Bella you can't. Jazz needs to do his work; I don't want him to have to worry about me right now." I could barely see her beautiful face from all of the crying she was doing.

"Are you sure? Jasper would want to be here with you Ali; he loves you more than anything."

"I know Bell, it's just I was looking forward to having this baby and I was so excited, and so was Jazz. If I'm upset then so will he be, he is already going to have to deal with his own grief, I just don't want to add to that."

"Alice, you know Jasper is going to be there for you, you don't have to hide from him. When he said those vows to you on your wedding day he meant them, every word of them, he is not going to want to have to go through this alone; you guys are going to need to lean onto each other for support."

"OK, but we could call him later. Bella?"

"Yes Ali?"

"What if they never let us have a baby?"

"Oh honey, they will it just wasn't your time right now. This has nothing to do with you because you are a wonderful, intelligent, giving, supportive, noisy person and I'm sure they just want everything to go perfect."

"Ok."

"Ok, I'm going to go get you something to drink and a Tylenol because you are going to have a headache."

"Ok Bella, thank you and I'm glad that you are my best friend." I ran down to the kitchen and dialed Jasper's work number. This was one of the biggest things that she has ever gone through and the only one that would be able to help her would be Jasper. Alice being her usual selfless self would of course want to shield Jasper from his pain, but Jasper would want to be there for her. No matter what she says she needs him now. I just hope she doesn't get mad at me for calling him home now instead of later. The phone rang a couple of times before his Texan voice answered.

"Hey, baby aren't you suppose to be with Bells?"

"Jasper, it's Bella."

"Bella, what's wrong? Is Alice ok?" The worry in his voice was extremely noticeable.

"No Jasper, I mean Alice is alright physically, but she needs you to be her with her now."

"Bella what happen?" I could her shuffling in the background and I knew that he was on his way here.

"I think Alice should be the one to tell you. She doesn't even know that I am calling you, she wanted to be strong for you Jasper."

"Ok Bella, thanks for calling. I'm on my way now, can you just stay with her until I get there; I'll be 30 minutes ok?"

"Of course." He hung up the phone and I brought Alice her water and Tylenol. After she drank it she went back to hugging me and crying, about 15 minutes later I heard a car pull up followed by the door opening and shutting. I heard Jasper running up the stairs; Alice didn't recognize anything at all she just stayed there hugging me.

Jasper was suddenly in the bathroom taking my spot and tried to give me a smile of thanks. Alice felt the shifting and looked up to see what was going on; she looked into Jasper's eyes shocked.

"JASPER," she shouted and put her arms around him and a whole new round of tears returned.

"Alice, baby, what happened? You can tell me."

"Oh Jasper, I'm a horrible person. They don't want to give me a baby, they think that I can't handle it," she sobbed.

"Baby, what are you talking about?"

"The agency called and they said that they can't accept our application at this time, but I know it's because they think I won't be a good mom." Jasper was clearly at a loss for words until he remember that his wife needed him now more than ever.

"Oh baby, that's not why. You know you would be a good mother and so do they. Mrs. Jenson the case manager said you would be terrific, remember she also said that it was not official that we would be going and that it might change." Then he put his index finger under her chin. "Alice," he said in a stern voice. "Alice, look at me," she tentatively looked into his eyes her gray, puffy eyes looking into his blue, sad ones.

"Now you listen to me Alice Whitlock, I never want to hear you say that you are a horrible person and that you would be a bad mother. Do you hear me because you are the complete opposite of all of those things. You give hope to people, you help people, we will get our baby and he or she is going to be extremely happy to have you as a mother, and not to mention be the best dressed child." I heard Alice giggle; only Jasper could bring a smile to Alice's face at a moment like this.

"Thank you Jazz," she whispered before she tucked her face back into Jasper's chest and cried. I nodded to Jasper and left the bathroom. I know I should have left before all that but I didn't want to leave Alice even though Jasper was there, Alice is my best friend and I hate to see anything make her upset.

As I walked down the stairs I realized that I had no ride to go home. I was going to call Edward but I couldn't bother him at work so I called a cab. While I waited for the cab I left a note for Alice, to let her know that everything will be alright and that I loved her and to call when she feels up to it.

Ten minutes later the cab arrived the whole ride home was very tense, I kept thinking of ways to help Alice but I was coming up blank because I didn't know what to do. Edward's a lawyer maybe he could figure something out, but then again so is Jasper. I got home a lot quicker than expected.

I knew that I had to do something I just couldn't sit around on the couch waiting for things to happen. I decided to sit at the computer and Google information about adoption and problems that happen when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella, what's wrong? I saw Jasper rush out of here and I have been calling like crazy but he is not picking up his phone, what happened?"

"Oh Edward, it's horrible. When I got to Alice's house she was in the bathroom crying her eyes out, the adoption agency called and told her that they wouldn't accept their application at this time, so I called Jasper to let him know that Alice needs him right now."

"Oh my god, that is horrible news I have got to get over there. What are you guys doing right now?"

"Well I'm at home. I left shortly after Jasper arrived; they needed to be with each other."

"Bella, how did you get home?"

"Ummm… I took a cab." I answered somewhat hesitantly.

"Why didn't you just call me? I would have gladly picked you up, you know that!" I could hear the frustration in his voice.

"I know Edward, but you were at work and I didn't want to bother you. Plus I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself you know."

"I know that but that is what you have me for! I'm supposed to take care of you now."

"No Edward, I have you because I like you. We live in the 21st century now sweetheart, women are allowed to do what they like." His need to take care of me was sweet and all but it's annoying. I have enough men trying to do that I don't need my boyfriend to do the same thing.

_HMMM boyfriend, that sounds so good…Wait he is my boyfriend right?_

"No, Bella that's not what I meant. It's just you're my girlfriend and I want to be able to take care of you. I didn't mean anything by it; I'm all for women's rights and stuff…Go women!" I could just imagine him doing a fist bump in the air when he said that. I couldn't get past the part where he said that I was his girlfriend; I don't remember discussing that with him. Then again maybe it's a given when you make out with a guy for hours and you talk to him all the time, I'm kind of new at this stuff. I must have been quiet for a really long time, because I heard Edward's frantic voice.

"Bella? Bella, you are my girlfriend right?"

"Mmmm hmmm," he laughed. Oh my god we can't be discussing this, my best friend is in the middle of a crisis, I can't be happy, I have to help her.

"Edward, we can talk about that later. I think that we need to help Alice with the adoption stuff, see if we could figure something out, you know? I don't know anything about this stuff, but maybe we could like figure it out together?"

"Bella, I think that would be a wonderful idea, you know that you are a great friend right?"

"No I'm not, because if I was then I would be able to help Alice, which I am clearly not doing a good job at!" I started crying and I was somewhat positive that I was not the one who should be crying.

"Hey, hey, hey you are a great friend do you hear me. You are trying to figure out a way to help her and that is more than what other people do, so don't cry ok? I'll be there soon, and we could work something out, ok?"

"Ok Edward," I said before I hung up the phone. For someone who talks about women's rights, I do a real bad job at making a point. I stayed on the computer until I found something that I could work with. I was on the phone for about an hour and a half before I heard a knock on the door. I went to answer it, phone attached to me ear.

"Hey on the phone with the agency?" My beautiful Adonis asked me.

"Yeah, but they have me on hold once again," I rolled my eyes.

"_Hello? Ms. Swan?" _

"Yes, were you able to contact Cheryl Gomez? It is extremely imperative that I speak with her immediately."

"_No, Ms. Swan, I have given her the information regarding the 'Whitlock's' case and because you are not family there is no way to allow any kind of information out. Even though you are on the emergency contact information, I am sorry."_

"I'm on the emergency list?" I could feel the tears about to come out.

"_Yes, ma'am I am sorry for the wait, but there really is nothing else that can be done at this time."_

"Alright, well thank you for your time."

"_Goodbye," _I hung up the phone with a sigh. I didn't even go to Edward; I just went straight to the couch and sat there.

"So what did they say?" He asked curiosity lacing his voice. I looked at him and felt like such a failure.

"They said that they couldn't give me any information because I am not family," I heard myself choke out.

"Aww Bella, it doesn't matter that you are not blood related to Alice. She thinks of you more than a sister," he thought that I was upset because of that which was not even the case, I already knew that. I looked up at him, taking a breath before speaking.

"I know Edward, did you know that she put me down for an emergency contact? I didn't know that."

"I heard," he said.

"She trusts me that much to be able to help her and that is what I am trying to do. I am failing miserably though, I have been going at this for what feels like hours. I get transferred from one person to the next, then I get put on hold for them to tell me they can't help me because I am not family! Well I'm going to figure out a way to help Alice, even if it kills me." I stood up and went back to the computer. I got back on the phone trying to talk some sense into these people but nothing seemed to work, I was on the phone for three more hours when Edward took the phone from me and shut down the computer, I wanted jump on him.

"Bella, you're going to get sick if you keep this up. We will find a way to help Alice I promise you, ok, but you need to eat something so go in the kitchen and eat your Taco's. I am going to call my parents and see what they can do, and I will not take no for an answer." He said with a smirk, I walked into the kitchen feeling like a zombie and ate. I couldn't help but think of what I could do, I saw Edward walking back and forth talking on the phone. I must have dozed off because I was being woken up by Edward some time later.

"Bella wake up," Edward had the biggest smile on his face. "I have got great news, my parents have some experience with adoption and they give donations to the agency that Alice is currently under. Well they pulled a few strings and they found out that the reason for them not being able to adopt right now was because of their age. Anyway my parents talked to the Chief in charge and assured them that they were ready, and they are going to leave in about three days. They are calling them right now to let them know, isn't that great news?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I wanted to jump for joy and cry all at the same time. While that is tremendous news, I couldn't help but feel hurt all it took was for Mr. Perfect over here to make a phone call and everything gets solved. I work my ass off trying to get something to move but it was all for nothing. I know I was being shallow but I really wanted Alice to know how much she really means to me. Edward really is a godsend and I couldn't be happier for Alice.

"Yeah that's great," I jumped up and hugged him, and then I remembered I was just asleep and I needed to brush my teeth. "I need to go to the bathroom," as I walked to the bathroom I noticed the clock and it was 8 in the morning.

Ten minutes later, I was just getting out of the shower when Edward was knocking on the door.

"Love, I'm sorry to bother you, but Alice is on the phone." I couldn't not take the phone, so I jumped out of the shower and without thinking clearly pulled a towel around my body. I flung open the door, Edward jumped and then looked me up and down, looking slightly flustered he handed me the phone and turned around I wasn't sure why.

"Hello," I talked into the phone.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, they are going to give us the baby. They called like twenty minutes ago to explain the reason to us. They thought that we were too young to have a baby, but that there were some pretty insistent people who assured them that we were right for the opportunity. I know what you did Bella and thank you so much."

"Alice, that wasn't me. Edward called his parents and they pulled the strings, you don't need to thank me. It was all Edward and his parents, he is truly a wonderful person," I said with a huge smile on my face.

"That is true Bella, but they also said there was a persistent Isabella Swan that wouldn't leave them alone. They said they received hundreds of calls from you, tons on e-mails, and a couple of threats," she said with a giggle.

"Well yea I did do that, but none of that worked."

"Yea it did, they said that they have never witnessed someone do that much work for someone else. So it was you who got the game moving along, ergo thank you. We are leaving in about 20 minutes, I wish that we could say goodbye to you but we have got to catch that plane before they change their mind again or something. I love you and I will talk to you soon, hopefully the next time we speak I'll be a mother."

"Ok Ali, be careful and give a kiss to my niece or nephew."

"Will do," I hung up the phone and walked out of the bathroom. I was a little caught off guard at the fact that I was able to help, even if it was only a little.

"Edward, did you hear how happy Alice was?" I looked in the living room and saw Edward's head in his hands. I know he didn't go to sleep last night, and he must be exhausted.

"Yea, I did she was real exciiiiiiiited," he looked up and the look on his face was priceless. I thought he was going to fall of the couch; he was just staring at me like I had grown two heads. He looked me up and down with his mouth wide open so I looked down, I realized that I was still wearing my towel.

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading and Please review:

**A/N I would like to say I know nothing about adoption, though I find adopting a complete noble thing to do and I admire those who adopt I know nothing about the process and all of the other important details that go into adoption. I just made things up as I went along.**

**If you liked it let me know…Oh and Check out my other story "I still love _him_" it's a lot more depressing in this one and characters are OOC.**

**But please review**


	9. The truth will set you free

Well here's what happens next! Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the characters**

Have to give props, to my wonderful Beta _xXMooneyeenxX_...

WARNING: There is Emotional abuse, Physical abuse, and attempted rape. DO NOT READ if this bothers, I recommend you do not read. I will give a summary if needed.

* * *

It's been a couple of months since I last heard from Alice. She had contacted me when she arrived and said everything seemed to be going perfect, and that they weren't sure if they were getting a girl or a boy yet, but she didn't care she just wanted a least one other child to be able to get a home. After that conversation I haven't heard anything.

But my relationship with Edward has progressed; he had spent the night at my house more than one occasion. We just slept; he wouldn't let it go further than that. I kind of feel rejected because every time our little make out sessions get too heated he pulls away; he says that he wants to be with me, but it's too soon.

_I mean seriously what guy says that? _I had started to think that he was gay for a while, but that thought quickly vanished when I felt Edwards…mini Edward. The real reason behind his reticence is he is just a complete gentleman.

We have had in-depth conversations with one another; I told him things that I have never even told Alice. I don't know why but I feel like I can tell him anything and he will still care about me.

One day when Edward was at my apartment my dad called it was so weird to have Edward in the same room as me while I talked to my dad, especially when I had to lie to him. Emmett was coming over every other day to check on me, he knew about Alice leaving for Europe so he wanted to make sure I was ok. For the first week he came over every day and didn't want to leave. I didn't want Edward and Emmett to bump into one another so I had to time the visits very precisely. Edward was at work until 6 o'clock and he would come over every day for an hour or two or he would just spend the night. Which I was real happy about. I would make sure Emmett was gone around four in case Edward showed up early. Emmett is not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he can be observant every once in a while, so after a couple of days of saying I was going to bed early he began to question it. I later told him that I was cramping, It was completely embarrassing to say it but he got the hint after a few minutes of looking at me like I was crazy and turning a slight shade of green, embarrassing but quite comical. Finally Emmett started with his usual routine of coming over every other day.

I wasn't ready for Emmett and Edward to meet just yet, things were going really well right now so I didn't want anything or in my case anyone to ruin my happiness. I didn't tell Edward about how I had things set up because I just knew he would be hurt and not understand my reasoning. I wasn't ready for Edward to know about my past and him meeting Emmett and my dad meant that certain things would have to come out. I knew I could trust Edward but I just didn't want to relive some of the events.

Until the day Edward came over at 5:25, I remember because that day Emmett stayed over longer than I thought he would. That was the day that I thought I would never see him ever again.

"Bells I think, you need to get a new place," Emmett said standing in my kitchen.

"Why would I possibly need a new place? I'm one tiny person, it's not like I share the place with anyone." I blushed and looked down thinking about the drawer currently with Edwards clothes

"Yeah I know, but maybe you could come and live with me for awhile. I miss you a lot."

I know he did not just say that, I know Charlie put him up to it. God I'm not a baby anymore nor am I a teenager I don't need to be protected. I mean I'm a teacher, I'm 23 the youngest teacher in my school, I make a decent amount of money, I have been on my own for a long time now. Emmett must have seen my internal battle because he began with his little speech.

"I mean I know you can take care of yourself and all, but I miss you. Especially you're cooking," he grinned and I just had to smile in return. "I need a women's touch around the house to keep me in check and I know dad would be thrilled to know that his baby girl was safe and sound. Not to mention it would save me a trip having to come all the way on the other side of town. It's not like I mind, I mean I love to see you, it's just gas is getting real expensive and…" he started to rub the back of his neck which means he is nervous that I'm going to go off and he sure as hell should be. I cut him off before he could continue.

"Emmett, I'm not the one that makes you come all the way over here, I don't understand why you come anyway. I mean I love you and all but every other day seriously? You and dad are delusional, I'm not thirteen anymore what happened in the past happened and there is nothing I can do about it. If you need a woman's touch get a girlfriend, geez. Besides I'll be teaching again in September and I know dad put you up to this." I said pointedly. God Charlie could be so annoying sometimes; being the Chief of Police had made him delusional.

"Bells-"

"No Emmett I'm not moving. I need to live my life, you tell dad that." I glanced at the clock and it was already 5:15. Shit…shit…shit Edward is going to be here in less than an hour and Emmett needs to go. I knew I was panicking but I had to get my brother out now.

"Bells, I'm sorry…look dad had nothing to do with this. Please don't be mad at me. I'm going to leave and let you cool off, I'll call you later and I will see you on Wednesday okay?"

_Cool off? _That bastard I should kick his ass, although he could just pick me up with his pinky.

"Whatever," I muttered and rolled my eyes. And with that he left leaving me with a very annoyed attitude.

I was pacing my floor talking to myself; this is what happens when you have psycho people as your family. I don't know how long I was pacing for, but I heard a knock on the door and a velvety-smooth voice call out through the wood.

"Bella?" He said in a worried voice. I looked at the clock and it was 5:25, Emmett left not 10 minutes ago, what if Emmett did something? What if they got into a fight? I ran to the door and swung it open. Pulling Edward inside I looked left and right before shutting the door.

Edward was looking at me like I was crazy, god I am getting paranoid. Damn it I am a grown, 23 year old woman that meant I could do what I wanted or who I wanted when I please. I looked Edward up and down and I grinned, damn he was fine, I don't know what he saw in me but I hoped I never give him a reason to leave; Edward was 27 by age, but with the Adonis look he was rocking he didn't look a day over 23.

Man my dad would have a heart attack if he knew I was dating someone older than me, _shut up Bella your man is looking at you like you are crazy get over it_.

"Bella? Are you Okay? I heard you talking but no one was answering you. Then you opened the door all paranoid and now you are ogling me with your eyes. Not that I don't like that look but what is wrong?" He said while coming closer. He stopped an inch from my face, since he was so much taller than me I was looking at his perfect chin. He put his hands on either side of my cheeks, leaned his face down and kissed me.

This kiss was gentle; it was different from all of our others. This kiss said to me that I should trust him, and tell him everything in my life even if I wasn't ready for it. Our lips fit perfectly together; he sucked on my bottom lip before pulling away much to my dismay. He looked at me with his forest green eyes dazzling me unfairly. I cleared my throat and walked to the sofa. I heard him follow me, I was about to say something before the phone started to ring. I groaned and grabbed it and answered without looking at the caller id.

"Hello," I said annoyed.

"Bella, how are you sweetheart?" A voice I did not feel like hearing at the moment said quietly.

"Look Charlie, I can't really talk to you right now," I groaned.

"Bells what's wrong?" I cannot believe he is asking me this question, I know Emmett called him and told him about what happened. I glanced over at Edward who was now sitting next to me, he didn't look at my face but he looked confused and extremely tense. I noticed his fists were clenching and unclenching.

"Dad," I was looking at Edward and he instantly relaxed, I wondered what was wrong. "Don't act dumb with me, I know you told Em to come here and get me to move out like I'm a kid. I mean for goodness sake, I'm a grown woman dad." I have had this talk a hundred times with him but it never gets through to him.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry but Em told me that you have been down lately and that worried me. Not to mention Jacob told me that when he went to visit you, there was some weird guy there. Bells are you in some kind of trouble, I was going to confront you earlier but Emmett said everything was fine." I rolled my eyes; I should have known that Jacob would tell my dad. Then again it's been a little over two months, so I'm a little surprised why they are just now bringing it up.

"Dad I'm fine and he was a friend of Alice's," Edward glanced over at me, and I smiled. I heard him sigh.

"Bella is he your b-boyfriend, Jacob said that he was pretty protective over you."

"No! Dad," I said a little too loud and knowing my dad he would know that I am lying.

"Bella, don't lie to me!" He screeched, I loved Charlie but you don't want to get him mad.

"I'm not lying dad," I said putting my hand through my hair.

"Then say it, out loud."

"What?" _Was he serious?_

"Say that he is not your boyfriend," oh boy, he is not going to leave this alone. Why did I have to answer the phone? I looked over at Edward who was looking at me intensely and I mouthed 'sorry'. He looked at me confused as his eyes searched my face, I really didn't want to say anything but I wasn't ready for this, I hoped that he would understand.

"No dad, he is not my boyfriend." I couldn't look at Edward as I said it, I knew he must have been hurt.

"Ok then I believe you. I'll be visiting soon and I'm sorry 'bout Em, I'll have a talk to him about some things and we will let you know, okay? I love you and Isabella don't ever call me Charlie again, understand?"He sounded extremely irritated.

"Sorry, I love you too daddy," and I hung up the phone. I turned to look at Edward, and started to explain.

"Edward I am so sorry, it was my dad. Jacob told my dad you were here and you were protective of me, I couldn't tell him the truth he would go crazy and _make_ me move in with Emmett. You see Em came over because my dad wanted him to convince me to move in with him, I said no and he left 10 minutes before you got here. I was worried that you two would bump into each other, that's why I looked in the halls to see if he was still there." I said all this in one breath, I needed to say it fast because I was afraid that he would leave and I was definitely not ready for that to happen. "Edward, I'm really very sorry. I want to tell them about you and me but…." I trailed off unsure of how to finish that sentence.

I was staring at Edward but he would not look at me, he just stared straight ahead. I couldn't see any kind of emotion on his face, he stayed quiet and I had started to tap my finger on my leg when he finally found his voice.

"Bella, why are your father and brother so over-protective of you?" His voice was hoarse from not talking for a long time; this was one conversation that I was hoping to ignore.

"Umm….what do you mean?"

"Come on Bella, don't act like that," he finally looked at me. I saw the hurt in his eyes along with curiosity and anger, which I could understand. I knew that this day was going to come sometime; I just hoped that it would be a while from now. I knew once he knew the reason he wouldn't want me anymore. He waited patiently for me to explain, I looked at him hoping that he would drop the subject, but I knew deep down that he wouldn't. I cleared my throat I closed my eyes and began to explain my past.

"Well, when I was 7 my mom died of cancer and we all took it pretty bad. She was the light of our family, but I really didn't get the grasp of it. My dad took it the hardest and he stayed away from me for a long time because I reminded him too much of my mom." I had to stop because the memories were coming back to me full force and I haven't opened up these wounds since I was a kid.

I was having a hard time breathing when Edward spoke, "Bella I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me."

"No Edward I do, I want to." I said opening my eyes and putting my hand into his. "I was always a good kid, I got good grades, and I didn't go out past curfew or anything. I was quiet, I stayed home when I wasn't with Jake, I cooked and cleaned but I missed my mom a lot and when I turned 13 I missed her even more. I never got that mother daughter time that the girls at school used to complain about. I used to envy them, I remember going to visit her grave site every day just to sit talking to her, asking for advice that I knew would never come. I would tell her everything." I took another deep breath and Edward didn't say anything he just let me gather my thoughts before I continued.

"Well a new girl came to school and she was different than me, a rule breaker. I never thought about breaking rules because my dad was Chief of Police, but even though we were different, we had the same situation. She didn't have a mother, so we were able talk with one another. She invited me to a party; I said that I would go. My dad had already told me to stay away from her when he found out I was talking to her, so I lied to my dad and Emmett never really paid any attention to me so he didn't care what I did. I told my dad I was going to be with Jake, I also told Jake to lie." I didn't realize that this was going to be so hard to tell, but Edward listened never interrupting me, not once.

"So I went to the party, they were all drinking and doing drugs. As soon as I realized

what kind of party it was I told her that I wanted to go home, she told me not to be a baby and to chill. I sat in the corner for the most part and then this guy came up to me, he was really nice. He wasn't drinking or doing drugs, he was 16, he told me his name was James and he started talking to me. He seemed like he really liked me, so I gave him my number and after the party we talked more and more. Anyway eventually he became my boyfriend, everything was good at first he was nice, but then he started getting abusive towards me. He would smack me because he thought that I was looking at some other guy, or if I was wearing too much makeup. He always had an excuse for hitting me."

I felt Edward stiffen next to me, and I glanced up at him his jaw was tight; he gave me a curt nod and an encouraging smile. I looked back at my hand and continued.

_Flashback_

"_Bella stop being a buzz kill, have fun and party that's why I brought you with me and you see that guy over there?" She said pointing in front of her, while holding her cup of beer. "I'm about to go and have some fun with him," she finished as she winked at me._

_I watched as her short black hair blew back because the wind was so strong, she had black heels with fishnet tights and a leather dress. I can't believe that I am actually here what was I thinking coming, Jake told me not to go. I should have gone to La Push with him. I was looking at my hands when all of a sudden someone was standing in front of me. I looked up and noticed that he was cute, he had baby blue eyes, medium blonde hair up to his shoulder in a ponytail, despite that everything in my body seemed to scream 'get away', but I couldn't. He smiled at me and took my hand as sat down next to me. _

"_A pretty girl like you should not be sitting here all by herself, why don't you dance?"_

"_Umm...I'm not alone I came with a friend," I lamely replied._

"_Oh, so do you want a drink or something?" He asked, he looked like a bad boy but didn't talk like one._

"_No…Thanks but I don't do that stuff." I scrunched my nose in disgust, he laughed. _

"_Then why are you at a party that has drugs and alcohol?" He asked sounding bored._

"_My friend didn't mention that, just that it was a party." _

"_Well I don't do that either, it's bad for you. By the way I'm James, nice to meet you…."_

"_Bella."_

"_Bella," he finished his sentence. "Well do you want to dance?" _

"_No, I don't dance."_

"_What do you mean you don't dance?" He looked mad and I couldn't get my head around why._

"_I'm just not good," I replied looking away kind of afraid._

"_Nonsense," he pulled my arm with him to the dance floor and we danced. I wasn't too bad although he had to hold my waist pretty tight and every time I would lose my balance he would help me up, but not before slightly touching my butt. When we were done dancing, we walked to the chairs laughing at how much fun we had had. _

"_Bella I have to say you are not that bad and you are very beautiful might I add." I blushed and looked away. "Hey don't look away, you are very beautiful," he pulled me in for a kiss that was really sloppy, but he was nice and guys didn't pay that much attention to me, so it was nice to have him say those things. The rest of the night continued the same way he would compliment me, I would blush and he would kiss me. By the end of the night he had my number._

_**4 weeks later**_

"_Bella, what the fuck? Don't look at him you dumb bitch look at the ground!" He screeched angrily. _

"_James, I wasn't looking at anyone," I looked at him sadly._

"_Bitch, you calling me a liar? I saw you look at him! Don't look at me look at the ground, now!" He screamed in my ear. I looked down right away, I didn't understand why he was being this way, when we first met he was so nice all the phone calls were fun and exciting. But now he just looks at me like he hates me. I glanced up at him to see him scowling at me; he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the nearest alley._

"_Bitch, I told you to look at the fuckin' floor. Are you stupid or some shit? It's really not that difficult you idiot!" Then he smacked me hard across the face. I could feel the tears coming out before I even recognized what was happening, he threw me against the cold building. "If I ever see you looking at another guy Isabella I will beat the shit out of you. Only I will hit you harder, do you understand me?" I didn't know what to do, I was too afraid to talk; he pulled my hair at my continued silence. _

"_I said do you hear me damn it?"_

_I choked out a "yes". _

"_Good," he screeched then he hit me again. "That was for good measure, bitch. You're mine and don't forget it, so keep your head down and clean yourself up you look horrible. Well it's not like you looked that good before but straighten yourself out," he laughed._

_I wiped my eyes, fixed my hair and pulled down my shirt; before I knew it I was being pushed against the wall and James lips were on min., I didn't want to kiss him but I was too scared to push him away. He moved his lips with mine, only fiercer, he shoved his tongue down my throat almost making me gag. He pushed his body next to me, I felt something hard against my stomach and it made me feel uncomfortable, then he moved his hands down and touched his hardness, groaning before letting me go. _

"_Now go home and don't forget what I told you, oh and I love you. I'm the only one that loves you," I nodded as I walked away. _

_About 20 minutes later I was home, dad was watching T.V. with a beer in his hand and Emmett was in the kitchen eating four different kinds of sandwiches. I covered my face with my hair and held my head down, I heard my dad call out "Bells is that you?" _

"_Yea dad." _

"_Ok, go and eat. Then go to bed, you have school tomorrow."_

"_Yea Bells," Emmett mocked dad. I didn't understand why Emmett hated me so much; I never did anything to him, he was four years older than me, so I figured that was why. I kept looking down, and walked up the stairs. When I reached the landing I heard Emmett yell to my dad, "Dad, the freak is upstairs." _

"_Emmett, don't call your sister that," my dad half growled. I inwardly smiled maybe my dad does love me. No, who was I kidding; James is the only one that loves me. _

_Weeks went by and it was the same routine over and over and over again, only the beatings became worse. I didn't understand why he hit me, after every beating he said it was because he loved me and that he was teaching me a lesson. "Like school teachers teach you math." Was one of his favorite expressions. _

"_Bella, you're so dumb why would you visit your dead mother? It's not like she can hear you she is dead, you waste all you time with her when you could be with me." I didn't say anything by now knowing better, I just kept my head down. "Bella I don't want you going to see that dead women's grave, do you hear me? I am not kidding, do you understand?" _

_I nodded and a tear fell down my cheek. Mom was the only one that kept me together; I would tell her about my day with the exception of James hitting me. I told her only of the good times that we had together, which weren't many. But I knew that he loved me, he was the only one that loved me. That day he hit me because I was disrespecting him by crying for something stupid. He loved me though, I knew he did. After all he told me every day, he is the only one that cares about me._

_I don't know how long I sat on the front porch of my house after the rain started. I remember it being daylight outside when it started, but now it was pitch black out. The only light was from the T.V, my dad was inside watching T.V. with Emmett and his friends. I could hear them screaming at the each other about some touchdown or something. My face was swollen from James's beatings and I couldn't cry because the tears burned my face. So I just forced myself to stop. What I really needed was my mom; she would know what to do. _

_My phoned rang and I looked at the I.D. seeing it was James, I answered quickly because I didn't want him to wait long. _

"_Hi James" _

"_Bella, what the fuck, the phone rang three times where the hell were you?" He screamed into the phone so loudly that I had to pull it away from my ear._

"_I'm sorry, I was sitting on my porch and it is rain-" I was cut-off by a very annoyed and pissed off voice._

"_Shut the hell up, dumb ass, if I wanted you to talk I would tell you too."_

"_Sorry," I mumbled. I heard the door behind me open, before I could turn around someone spoke._

"_Hey bells, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Jacob said, I waved my hand for him to be quiet but I was too late James had heard and he was pissed._

"_Who the fuck was that Bella? Was that a guy?" He yelled before continuing. "Are you fucking some other guy bitch? Answer me! Oh you're gonna get it, I suggest you say a prayer because I am going to fuck your ass up so bad; it's going to be so fucking sore! I told you not to look at any other guy and what do you do? You fuck them, you are a little slut. Just you wait until tomorrow, be at my house at 2:20 and be late you know I mean it. You don't know who the fuck you are fucking with whore!" That said he hung up._

_Now I was scared, I was scared of what he was going to do to me. I didn't want to go but if I was late he would be worse, and if I didn't show up he would come here and tell my dad and most likely kill my family. He has threatened me more than once with that, that is why I keep our relationship a secret. I looked at the phone in my hands, it was 12:00 A.M., and no one had noticed me gone. James really is the only one that loves me. I heard a voice clear behind me, I didn't want to look at him because my face was still swollen and was bruising so I kept my head down as I spoke. _

"_Hey Jake," I said slowly._

"_Hey Bells, who was yelling at you on the phone? Whoever it was sounded mad." I was scared that he would find out and then James would get in trouble. That would then result in me being in more trouble with James I didn't want that. _

"_I didn't hear what he said, but I could hear his volume, you okay?" He asked putting his hand on my shoulder I flinched at the contact._

"_Oh, I'm sorry Bells," he said clearly hurt. _

"_I'm sorry Jake; I'm just not feeling well right now. I've been out here for a while now and I'm cold. I think I'm going to go to sleep, night." I got up and walked away. _

_The next morning I woke up and did my usual thing, taking a shower, put some makeup on to cover the bruises, though the swelling had gone down. I winced as the brush went across my face because of the foundation, seeping into my cuts. I cleaned the house, cooked breakfast for dad and Emmett; both of them were up watching some game that was on. I didn't think that they had noticed me, until my dad yelled out._

"_Hey Bells, make me some pancakes with sausage, oh and I bought some oranges so make some fresh orange juice too." I didn't want to say anything back so I nodded knowing that he couldn't see me._

"_Bella, make me some eggs, sausage, toast, bacon, pancakes, waffles, French toast, and a banana shake. Gotta have something healthy." Emmett laughed, I just rolled my eyes. It was quiet for a minute then I heard Emmett's say "What? Dad I'm a growing boy I've got to eat." _

"_Emmett, you just ate breakfast and a lot of it at that and now you want more. That list is enough to feed an army, where do you fit it all? You're going to get fat, what kind of exercises do you do?" _

"_No, I won't dad and I have my own kinds of exercise called, 'A la women'." I heard a really loud smack followed by Emmett whining, "Owww dad what the hell." _

_I stopped listening because it was getting aggravating; I just wished that they would talk to me like they do each other. They didn't even say 'good morning' or 'thanks', I wished I knew why they didn't like me. What was wrong with me? Maybe that is why mom died because she hated me. James says that he loves me and I know that he is right. _

_I called them in to eat breakfast, I didn't eat anything because I was too scared to eat, and I just went upstairs to get ready. Time blew by really fast and since I had to walk to James's house I left at one just to make sure. I didn't want to make things any worse. I was afraid of what he was going to do to me as it was, I had put on some sneakers and a pair of jeans with a blouse, and I had made sure that it was green because that was James' favorite color. I wished I could tell someone, but I didn't have anybody who actually cared enough to listen to me. James was the only one that loved me, he proved it to me every day. He tried to teach me to be better, but I didn't deserve him. He is too good for me, I deserved what was coming to me, but I was terrified that he might kill me. _

_I stuck my head into the kitchen. "Dad, I'm leaving, I'll be back tonight."My dad just waved his hand at me dismissively._

_The walk to James's was tense, I didn't know what he was going to do, I knew that he would never believe me, all these thoughts ran through my head so I just decided to sing the song my mother made up for me in my head. _

_I arrived at his house exactly at 2:15, James didn't like if I was early or late so I stayed behind till 2:19 before knocking on the door. I could hear James's breath on the other side, he slammed the door open at my knock. His eyes were black, I could see the anger shooting through him, and he grabbed me by the hair before he yanked me into his house. It was a nice place with three floors, it looked like a grand hotel, everything looked perfect in its perfect spot and I don't think there was a drop of dust anywhere in this place._

"_Get you skanky ass in here, go to my room now!" He screamed at me, I did as I was told. I walked up the stairs silently; I could hear James locking the doors of the house before I heard him ascending the stairs. I had just reached the door of his room when he pushed me so hard I fell and hit my head on the dresser. I felt the back of my head and it was wet, I couldn't look at it or I would faint and he would be madder, so I wiped it on my jean pants. _

"_So Bella you disobeyed me, by seeing another guy?" I was going to say something but he shot me a glare. "Don't fucking deny it Bella, I heard him in the background. He sounded out of breath to; I bet you weren't even good anyway with your scrawny ass. I've been thinking about what I should do to you and I never hit you Bella I give you 'hugs' because I love you. I'm the only one that loves you; your father can't even look at you, because you disgust him. Your brother doesn't even notice you, all you are to him is his personal little maid oh and your mother, well she didn't want you either that's why she died Bella, she died to get away from you. But me…I showed you love, I was there for you and this is how you repay me, so you want to know what I'm going to do." _

_He grabbed my arms up and threw me on the bed, I tried to get up but he was on top of me before I could move. He started to take off his pants leaving him in his boxers, I was screaming and kicking. I didn't want to do this, I wasn't going to do this, and he pulled my wrists above my head, effectively restricting my movement. With his free hand he yanked the buttons of my blouse open, and kissed each breast before he whispered in my ear. _

"_You really asked for it now bitch. I'm going to fuck you till you bleed; you are not going to be able to walk for days. I can't wait till I'm done with you," I could feel his hot sticky breath on my shoulder, making me shiver under his hold. He moved his hand slowly down to my pants opening my zipper; he stuck his hand under the panties and starting massaging my mound. _

"_Oh Bella you're so wet for me bitch, I bet you get wet for all your dogs you fucking cunt."I tried my hardest to get out of his embrace, I kicked and screamed for him to stop, I pleaded with him, I told him that it hurt. _

"_Bitch, you haven't felt pain you just wait till I'm done with you!" I thought about everything that he had done to me in the past. I wasn't ready for this I knew that I had to stop it now. I gathered all the strength that I could muster. _

"_James….I'm…..not…..going to do this, get the fuck off of me!" He was kissing me all over, so I kicked him in the stomach and kicked him hard in the crotch. He buckled over holding himself and I ran for the door, he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me down on the floor, I screamed as he pulled a chunk of my hair out. I was thrown on the floor, I searched for something on the floor to hit him with, but found nothing. James was back on m, and he was mad, I knew that this was it, I was going to die. At least I would be with my mom, he didn't say anything he just threw punch after punch at my face, my stomach, my head, my legs, arms, side anywhere he could reach. It hurt at first but after a while things just felt numb and I couldn't feel anything, I just knew that I was dead. Then I felt him get off of me, he pulled me up and dragged me down the stairs, before he shoved me out the door. _

"_Bella I got things to do, since you can't seem to fulfill my needs I'm going to go find someone who will. I will see you tomorrow, go home get cleaned up you look like shit. Oh and don't ever wear green again it makes you look fat, and cover your shit up your mine I don't want anyone near you. You are mine, dumb ass cunt," and with that he shut the door. _

_I had n where to go, I couldn't walk all the way home and the hospital would ask questions. It was so hard to stand, I felt like I was going to die; I needed to get out of here before James decided to come out and finish the job. I didn't know where I was heading I just kept walking straight for about 40 minutes all the while clutching my side because of the pain, I had to keep stopping and starting. I looked around and I noticed that I was by my mother's grave; I dropped down and lay on her grave crying and sobbing uncontrollably. _

"_Oh….momma I miss you so much. I am all alone, no one loves me. Not dad, he never looks at me, he hurts too much, he doesn't even know when and if I am at home, I think he wishes I was dead and not you. Emmett, I don't know what I did to make him hate me so much, he always calls me names and yells at me. Mom do you remember the guy James that I met at a party? I lied to you mom, he seemed so nice to me, he called me beautiful, no one has every called me beautiful before. In the beginning he was perfect but after a while he started hitting me really bad, calling me names and trying to do stuff with me, but I always made him stop. He said that he loved me, that he was the only one that loved me, Mom you don't even love me, you left me all alone, with no one to help…"_

_I cried, saying 'mommy' over and over again, how I wished I could hold her hand and smell her lilac perfume and see her smiling face whenever I would draw her a picture. The way she would look at Dad, when she would tuck me in after a shower and read me a story, even if she read it a thousand times already, she never complained I missed her so much but she wasn't here to protect me, she was gone, and how I wish I could trade places with her, she deserved to live, I should have died. _

"_Mom….today was the worst beating ever, he wanted to do a bad thing with me, but I hurt him…momma. He grabbed me and hit me really bad, but I know that he still loves me, he is the only one that does," I sobbed._

_I was crying so bad I barely recognized a pair of strong hands lift me up and walk me away from my mom I screamed, for her but I couldn't move anymore it hurt too much, so I just stayed quiet. _

_Why are there so many beeping noises? Where am I? Did I die? Oh my god what day is it? If I do not see James right now then I am going to die along with my family, he will kill us, I'm scared. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't open, I tried again, and again. I had to do this for my family, I had brought them to this point, it's all my fault. I tried to open my eyes again, I managed it this time. I squinted my eyes looking around the room frantically, I tried to get up but there were wires all over my arms. The room was white, there were white huge machines around me, I knew needed to get out. I tried to move again, but I couldn't get away from the wires so I did the only thing that I could do I pulled all of the cords out, the machines started beeping like crazy and then nurses came rushing in. _

"_Bella? Bella sweetie you're in a hospital, everything is going to be alright. We just called your dad he is on his way up."_

"_Nooo! I've got to go, I've got to go see him otherwise he is going to kill them. I need to leave, now let go of me now!"_

"_Bella, Bella sweetheart its' daddy, you don't have to worry. We caught James he is in jail; he is not coming out for a long time. Baby you are safe now, nothing is going to happen to you okay?" _

_I searched his eyes to see if he was lying and I knew that he wasn't. I lay back down, closing my eyes and fell back to sleep._

"_Dad?" I croaked out._

"_Yea sweetheart, I'm here," my dad said._

"_Can I have something to drink?" I asked barely audible._

"_Of course," he grabbed me some water and I drank it greedily. It felt so good going down my throat._

"_Baby, are you okay?" My dad asked concerned, why was he acting like this I don't understand._

"_Dad, I know you and Emmett must hate me even more for what I did, I didn't know this was going to happen, but please don't pretend anymore. I can't take it anymore; you can send me to foster care so I won't be in your way anymore. Daddy I am really, really sorry." I sobbed I didn't want to have to say that but my dad needed to be free of me as well as Emmett, they didn't deserve to be burdened with me. James always said that I was a burden to them and they didn't want me and I knew even now that he was right._

_My dad took my hand "Isabella! We don't hate you sweetheart, I am so sorry I made you feel this way. I love you more than anything in the world, I know I have been a horrible father, but I will become a better father, I promise you baby. I am so sorry…so sorry. I know this is no excuse, but when mom died it broke my heart and every time I look at you I see her face. You look just like her, her beauty is in you and it hurt too much, but I never meant for you to get hurt, and Emmett, well Emmett will talk to you too, he is just older than you and it is just sibling quarrels."_

"_Dad?" I looked toward to door seeing my brother's smiling face but his eyes were sad._

_Emmett came in and told me that he loved me and that he never hated me. He just didn't want to be associated with his little sister, but that everything was going to change._

_This was just too much to take in, they both said that they loved me, after so many years thinking they didn't, this was just too hard to believe. Emmett told me he heard everything that had happened when I was talking to mom. He told me that mom loved me the most out of both Dad and Emmett, he said that whenever they went somewhere, she would talk about me constantly and brag about everything that I did. She kept all of my drawings, all my baby clothes, and everything. _

_I never realized how much people actually loved me. Jacob and Billy came to visit me, even Leah came up, they all brought cards and flowers. It felt nice to have this love, but it scared me that this will all end one day and I will be all alone._

_I had to see a therapist for the abuse that I went through and then we all had family therapy. After a while Dad told me what happened with James, he went missing for a few days and when the cops found him he was beat up pretty badly. They said that he was robbed, but I have a feeling that Emmett had something to do with it. We found out that he had lied about his name, his real name was Danny Fisherman, he and his family moved from another town because he had done the same thing to another girl. Only she had committed suicide. They said that he was going to go to jail for a long time, and I never had to worry about him, that I would be safe._

_Things at home changed a lot. Dad was more caring, he talked to me more, and we went out to the diner once or twice as a family every week. Emmett refused to go to school anywhere except UW, he wanted to be near me. Jacob and I were always close but we became even closer. I felt horrible for the pain that I had caused, but dad and Em said that it was not my fault but theirs. Personally I thought they were just trying to protect me from the truth. _

"Ever since then my dad and Em don't trust anyone that I have ever gone out with or even talk to for that matter. That is why I haven't told them about you, otherwise they would never leave me alone. I mean I haven't had a boyfriend since then, but I have been on many dates, only because of Alice though." I chuckled lightly as added that thought.

I finally looked at him; I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He was so difficult to read sometimes, it was frustrating. He just sat there looking still, his fists where clenching and unclenching at his sides and he looked deep in thought. He wasn't saying anything which was starting to freak me out, I knew nothing good would come out of this. I mean what exactly can you say. It hurt too much to think about and I haven't thought about that time in my life for so long, and to open those old wounds for him to just sit there. I felt the tears fall from my face; I wanted to hug him so badly. I needed him, he was the first guy that I have actually felt comfortable around since then, and every other guy scared me though I would never admit that to anyone.

"Well say something Edward," I sobbed. Edward's head snapped up towards mine so fast I thought he was going to get whiplash.

"Oh love, I am so sorry I made you do that; please forgive me." He said while pulling me into a huge hug, I cried into his shirt getting it all wet, but I didn't care. I needed Edward, like I needed air. He rocked me back and forth humming a sweat melody that soothed my soul, every once in a while he would whisper encouraging words in my ear, he told me how beautiful I am and all of the quirky things that I do that drove him crazy. After a while of silence, I finally stopped crying. I guessed all that was still built up in me, and Edward helped bring it out.

"Bella, baby, I need to tell you something." I nodded I was really scared to hear what he was going to say. "Love, I am extremely honored that you have trusted this with me I needed you to know that. But…."

I knew it after hearing about it he wouldn't want to be with me, something told me not to tell him. This is why I hadn't even told Alice, I knew she wouldn't want to be my friend knowing that I had baggage. I didn't even want to hear it, it would hurt too much.

"Edward, I understand you can leave, there will be no hard feelings. This is why I don't tell people to begin with, I know it is too much to handle, and I don't blame you."

"Bella, sweetie what are you talking about, I'm not leaving you."

My head snapped up, "You're not?"

"No. Why on Earth would you think that I am leaving?"

"Because of my past. I'm broken, I have nothing to offer you, I'm damaged-"

"Bella, I love you. I am never going to leave you."

"But-" Wait he just said he loved me. Act normal, act normal. Oh who am I kidding Edward Masen loves me.

"Bella, you've got to tell me what you're thinking because I know that it is really early to say stuff like that, but I kind of just told you that I love you and you're just staring at me…" Before he could finish I threw my arms around his neck and plastered kisses all over his face.

"I…love…you…too." Each word was punctuated by a kiss to some part of his face.

And then we were making out again. I was on top of him both legs on either side of his thighs straddling his lap, I accidentally positioned myself over him and I felt him, he was hard. I moved and I felt the friction which felt good, I heard him moan into my mouth and it felt so good knowing that I was the one doing this to him. I'm new at this so I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing, Edward put his hands on my waist and moved me so I was right on top of him, the only thing separating us was our jeans, he was moving me at a very fast pace. He moaned into my mouth, which caused me to moan and I felt my panties start to get wet at the friction we were causing. Right when we were getting somewhere, Edward pulled me off of him and got up to go to the bathroom.

I just looked at him dumbfounded I couldn't believe he just did that, I was frustrated and angry, but I was hurt, hurt that he didn't want me and hut that maybe I was doing something wrong. When he came back, he took both of his hands and put it on either side of my face.

"Bella, I'm sorry we shouldn't have done that; it was my fault and it won't happen again." That said he let go of me, I wasn't about to give in though, I wanted it to happen again, now if it was possible.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Edward, was I doing it wrong? Do you not want me?"

He put his free hand through his hair and looked at me "Bella, you were perfect."

"So then you don't want me like that then? I knew it-"

"No, I do. Gosh, I want you so bad, but I just don't think that we should do this yet. Our first time should be special and this is not."

Ok, I wasn't sure if I should tell him that I was still a virgin. I mean it was embarrassing that 23 year old hasn't done it yet,_ man I have problems_.

"Umm…Edward?"

"Yea love."

"I have something to tell you, but don't laugh okay?"

"Of course I won't laugh," he looked me straight in the eyes; I had to look down before I could speak.

"Okay," I knew that I was blushing "imstillavirgin" I mumbled fast and soft.

"Babe, I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

"I'mavirgin," I said louder but still mumbled. I had my head down I just couldn't look at him; I felt him put his finger under my chin and lifted it so I could look into his eyes.

"Bella, baby, don't you dare be embarrassed by something like that, that is wonderful, thank you for telling me that. Bella that is something that you should be proud of, embrace it and be proud." He said kissing my lips and sitting on the couch, I snuggled up next to him and put my head in his chest.

"Edward?" I said slowly.

"Yea?"

"How many women have you been with?" This question has been on my mind for a long time, it might sound sick but I needed to know.

He chuckled, "Well I'm not a slut if that is what you think." No I would never think that, I tried to lift my head to look at him, but he put his hand on me, restricting me from moving. "I'm kidding Bella, I have been with 2 women that I cared about, and a few that were one night stands."

We were quiet for a while; before I could stop it I asked "who were they?" I couldn't help it the words just came out on their own accord. I quickly put my hand over my mouth and said spoke, "Edward you don't have to answer that."

He pulled me up to look at his face and said, "I want to tell you, the first girl was my high school sweetheart, we were together all through high school. When we broke up, I got extremely drunk and had a one night stand with a girl from a party. The last girl was someone I dated in college, the others were just some nights when I got lonely," he smiled and I lay back down on his chest, I could swear I saw him blush.

"Bella?"

"Yea?"

"I want to meet your brother."

"WHAT?"

* * *

**OOHHH! Bet you didn't see that coming huh? Oh and please don't hate me for Emmett and Charlie's attitude.**

**I know, I know Bells has had it rough, but she's overcome a lot since then.**

**Abuse is a horrible thing and I don't condone it not one little bit. If anyone knows anyone going through it, please help them seek help, emotional, physical its wrong and need to be stopped.**

**A/N: I just wanted to set aside an author's note, to Thank all of those who put this story on Alert it mean a lot. And all those who read this story. Just knowing that its being read makes it all worth it.**

**XoxoJessXoxo**


	10. Kisses and Cakes

**Maybe I should have made you wait just a little longer, but I really really couldn't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the characters**

**Have to give props, to my wonderful Beta _xXMooneyeenxX_...She is awesome**

* * *

Chapter 9

Previously…

_We were quiet for a while, before I could stop it I asked "who were they" I couldn't help ii they just came out on their own accord, I quickly put my hand over my mouth and said sorry "Edward you don't have to answer that"_

_He pulled me up to look at his face and said, "I want to tell you, the first girl was my high school sweetheart, we were together all through high school, then when we broke up, I got extremely drunk and had a one night with a girl from a party, and the last girl was someone I dated in college" he smiled and I laid back down on his chest_

"_Bella?"_

"_Yea"_

"_I want to meet your brother."_

"_WHAT?" _

"Yea, I want to meet one of the men that has protected you and let him know that you are in good hands. I want him to know that I love you," he put his hands on either side of my face. "Bella, I love you and I want your family to know it."

He says that now, but just wait until he meets them. I mean I love my family with all of my heart, it's just they don't really know how to act like normal people they will act like drill sergeants with Edward. They'll try and break him down and once they break him Edward will run like the wind; I can't let that happen I love him way too much for that to happen.

"Bella, are you going to let me meet him? I really want to." It's not that I don't want him to meet them; it's just too soon isn't it? "Bella look at me, I mean what's the worst that can happen?"

I jumped up completely freaked out, "Edward, he could throw you out the window, the man is huge; I mean huge like a monster huge. Edward please don't make me do this, I love you too much for you to die at the hands of my psycho brother." I jumped back on top of him straddling his lap, I buried my head in his shoulder taking a deep breath his scent permeated my senses. Hmmm he smells so good, cologne mixed with Edward we should patent his scent. I heard Edward chuckle next to me, I looked up at him he was staring at me quizzically.

"What?" I gaped.

"You want to patent my scent Bella?" Oh my gosh, I said that out loud. What the hell was wrong with me? Oh god what if I say something else stupid?

"SO?"

"Nothing I think that is kind of hot, I would totally patent your scent and carry a bottle of it every wear I go, just so I could be close to you." He sighed smelling my hair. Hmmm that felt good, Edward started to nibble on my neck traveling behind my ear. "Bella?"

"Hmmm…" I was so content right now, I didn't want to talk.

"You should call Emmett and invite him over here for dinner tomorrow. I'll bring a date for him to try and melt the ice a little."

I wasn't really listening to what he was saying; "Okay Edward if that is what you want, I'll do it."

Still nibbling on my ear he handed me the phone. "Here you go babe it's ringing, invite him for Saturday at 4:00." He then stopped nibbling and I looked at him flustered and completely confused. Then I heard Emmett's booming voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey Bellie, you're not mad at me anymore huh?" I stared at Edward wide eyed, he was grinning like an idiot.

_Man how could I be so stupid he used his stupid tongue to get what he wanted and I had agreed_. I narrowed my eyes at him and he just smiled wider, motioning for me to talk.

"Yea Emmett, were fine;" I mumbled. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call and you do realize that it is 12:00 in the morning? Doesn't this interrupt your beauty sleep or something?" I rolled my eyes as I tried to plead with Edward but there was no way that he was going to drop it, I could just hang up right?

Edward caught that and grabbed the phone from my hand leaned over to my face. "Bella, if you hang up this phone I will just call him back and make the invite myself, or I could do it right now." I looked at him, he wasn't serious was he? I mean come on; I looked at him and raised one eyebrow up daring him to do it. He smiled and put the phone to his ear, he opened his mouth and at the same time I screamed "yea" and snatched the phone from his face, _I swear he had better wipe that smug look off. _

"Bellie, what the hell I need my ear drums. Thanks a lot."

"Sorry, but I was wondering…" I looked at Edward one last time for a getaway, but no such luck. "Fine, come over on Saturday to my apartment at 5:00."_ Ha take that Edward_, he just frowned, _great now I feel guilty, he is the one that blackmailed me into doing this and I feel guilty. Someone explain how that is right._

"I mean…come over at 4:00," I finished and Edward now had a smile on, I just rolled my eyes.

"Why?" Emmett asked carefully, "you're not going to cook rat's ass and feed it to me like last time?" He is such an idiot.

"You moron that was not rat's ass, that was tofu. How many times do I have to tell you that?" _Geez the man was extremely dumb._

"Yea, that's what you keep saying but that didn't help with the taste."

"Oh shut up, I wanted to be a vegetarian." Emmett didn't say anything but I heard his howling laughter.

"Yea and how did that work out for you?" I looked over at Edward and he was laughing so hard tears were coming down his face; I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

"Okay I'll come over but what's the reason?" Emmett suddenly asked.

"I…I…Iwantyoutomeetsomeone."

"What the hell did you just say Bellie?"

"Just come over on Saturday, okay? I am going to sleep good night." I hung up the phone before he could speak. I stared at Edward like he was a Martian; right now I wished that I had something to hit his head with.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it? I mean you didn't finish your sentence but you at least invited him," he said grabbing my waist to pull me closer to him. Oh I was not having any of that.

"Hmpgh," I climbed off of him and went to the bedroom to get my stuff so I could take a shower. Edward followed me quietly, so when I went to the bathroom I slammed the door in his face, I mean did he really think that I would be cool with this.

"Bella, I'm sorry but it was the only way to get you to do it, otherwise you never would have invited him to meet me."

I just locked the door and turned on the hot water, who did he think he was? I mean he is perfect in every sense of the word, but what he did was low. I wouldn't do that but I have to admit that was quite a trick, I wonder if he knew if it was going to work. Well payback can be a _bitch_;I wasn't really mad at him, I was mad at myself for allowing that to happen. Edward had some kind of hold on me, something that I really couldn't explain it was scary, but I loved every bit of it.

I thought back to earlier when I told him what happen to me and he just held me tight, every so often he would squeeze my hand really tight and then loosen his grip. I thought it was his way of telling me to stop so he could leave, but once I started to talk I just couldn't stop.

I can't believe that he said he loved me it's a weird feeling to have, to be in love especially after a few months, but it was an amazing feeling. I have never felt this way before; he is my first love and my first real boyfriend. I don't consider James my ex, just a huge mistake.

I know that Edward would never do anything to me, he was too much of a gentleman, oh and did I mention that he LOVES me. _Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason_.

I got out of the shower after the water started to get cold, I didn't realize how long I was in there but it must have been a long time for the water to get cold. I put my clothes on, and walked out of the bathroom. I went into my room and saw Edward sitting on the edge of the bed looking at his hands. He looked up to me, I wasn't still mad at him but I was upset so I just walked over to my bed. I gave him a small smile as I walked past him so he would know that I wasn't mad anymore.

"Bella?" I just ignored him and pulled the covers over me, he sat there for a while before he mumbled, "I'm sorry." I felt him get up from his position, I looked up, pulling the covers down and saw him walking out the bedroom.

"Bella, I am going to go." With that he walked to the front door, I jumped out of the bed so fast that I bumped my toe on the edge of the bed, really hard.

"OWWWWWW" I screamed and saw Edward run back into the room.

"Bella, what happened?" He screamed/

"I bumped my toe on the bed and it hurts," I said holding my toe. Edward chuckled and I glared at him, he walked over to me and put me on the bed. He walked out of the room and I thought that he was going to leave, but when he returned he had a bag of ice in his hand, he smiled at me.

"Bella I think that you are the clumsiest girl that I have ever met and yet you are graceful at the same time. It is quite amazing…you know?" He said in between laughs.

"Graceful? Yeah right, you should see me in heels, that's when I'm really graceful."

"Bella I have remember, our third date when you wore those black heels. God you looked stunning and extremely graceful," he said running a hand through his hair, he shifted in his spot next to me.

I couldn't believe that he remembered that. I don't even remember what I wore, I must have looked confused or something because Edward laughed.

"What? I remember everything about you Bella; you made me so happy when you said that you would go to lunch with me. I thought that I had messed everything up with going to the zoo and the incident that happened." He was looking me dead in the eye, until he said the last part and looked everywhere but at me. I put my hand on his and he looked at me as he continued.

"But when you had agreed, I promised myself that I would learn every little detail about you. Like the way you bite you lip when you're nervous or mad; or the way your voice gets three octaves higher when you are excited; or the fact that when the light shines in your hair it has three different shades, and you have a yellow speck in your eyes, that makes them stand out more…" I hadn't noticed that I was crying, until Edward wiped the tears from my face and I know I blushed a hundred different shades of red.

"Bella, sweetie don't cry," he cooed. "I didn't mean to make you sad."

"No, it's not that. It's just no one has ever noticed those thing before. _James _never complimented me, he only ever put me down, and so it's weird to have someone notice those things." I saw him flinch when I said his name, I gave him a hug.

"It's funny now, but I thought I had screwed that date up with my episode. I thought you realized what a loser I was and didn't want to waste your time with me." I explained.

Edward frowned and put both hands on my face, "Bella you are not a loser. You are the most sensitive, giving, loving, caring person," and gave me a chaste kiss.

"Edward don't go, please stay I'm sorry I got mad. I was being a little dramatic, it's just that I fear for your life and all," he chuckled and pulled me closer.

"Bella, don't worry about that, Emmett will love me I promise. I want to show him that I love you and I will protect you." I nodded as I acquiesced.

"Don't leave," I pleaded with him. Edward got up without saying a word and I thought that he was going to leave, but he went to his drawer and pulled out something to wear. He smiled at me briefly before padding to the bathroom. When he came back without a word and got into the bed, I noticed that he looked really sad for some reason and I began to worry. He lay down and wrapped his arm around me, I lay my head down on his chest. We were quiet for a long time, and all I could hear was Edward breathing and his heartbeat, it was music to my ears.

"Edward?" I wasn't really sure if he was asleep or not.

"Hmm?" He responded.

"Why were you going to leave?" I asked.

He was quiet for a second before answering, "Well, you were mad at me and I thought that you didn't want me near you, so I was going to give you your space." I tightened my grip around his waist.

"Edward, promise me something?"

"Anything."

"If I ever get mad at you again please don't leave," I said on the verge of tears.

"Even if you tell me to leave?" He responded.

"Even if I tell you to leave, because I would never want you to leave. I love you so much."

"I promise you, I will not leave you…ever." I smiled and held him tight, I was about to fall asleep when I heard him speak quietly.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too," and with that I went to sleep smiling smugly.

The days that followed were the same, Edward would come over and we would talk, he would sleep over. We made it a point to say 'I love you' all the time, I felt like I was a high school girl or something.

I was not excited about the dinner with Emmett, but Edward assured me that all would go well, it's not like he could read minds or anything though. He wouldn't know what Emmett was thinking, he wouldn't know when to move out of the way before he threw the punch. I know Emmett, he wasn't ok with me going on those dates that Alice set me up with, he had made sure that I gave him the name and address of the place that I was going and what time I would be back. I knew that he would have a problem with me dating someone, I could just imagine what would happen; _hmm maybe I should hide the knives and maybe the forks too._

He would be even more pissed that I was dating someone for three months without his knowledge. Edward wouldn't tell me who he was going to bring to the dinner; he just said that I would find out soon enough. Edward knew that Emmett was a joker, _what if he thought that it would be funny to bring a guy to the date, N_O. Stupid Bella, Edward would not do anything like that…right?

I jumped when I heard the door knock, I thought that it was Edward but as I glanced at the clock I realized it was too early for it to be him. I frowned at that thought of who could be behind the door.

"Who is it?" I said behind the door.

"It's Mrs. Wellington, dear." My neighbor, would always come over every month with a cake, she said that I needed to have baked food every now and then. She did this for only the people that she liked; which was me, Tyler, an Engineer who lived on the third floor, and Mr. Smiths who lived three doors down. Personally I think that she had a crush on him, because she would make him two and whenever she talked about him she would blush. I went to her on more than one occasion when I had one of my arguments with my dad, and she always knew how to comfort me.

She was a 63 year old woman who was divorced three years ago, her husband cheated on her with some young floozy and her kids came to visit her on occasion. She had tried to set me up with her son, when he came to visit but Emmett was here and her son walked away before the door was even open. I smiled as I opened the door, she smiled back.

"Hi Mrs. Wellington, how are you today?"

"Oh Bella, I am doing fine thank you, I made you some cake." She said handing it to me.

"Oh thank you, I was wondering if you had forgotten about me. Would you like to come inside for some coffee?"

"Oh no dear, I have to be somewhere and I wanted to drop this off to you before I leave. I have noticed that you are never alone anymore." She grinned as I blushed and looked down at the floor. "Hey, don't be embarrassed he is one fine piece of specimen. I'd date him, but I have my own man now." That was not a great visual, wait she just said her own man?

"WHAT?" I yelled and she smiled.

"Yeah, Ton-, I mean Mr. Smiths asked to go on a date a few weeks ago and we have been together since." I could tell that she was extremely happy you couldn't wipe that smile off her face. "That is who I am going to go see, we have a date to the movies and then we are going out to eat."

"That is great news, Mrs. Wellington. I am so happy for you."

"Well, as I am happy for you. Has the family met him yet?" She asked warily and I frowned.

"No, but tomorrow Em is coming over to meet him and let's just say that I am terrified. So if you hear yelling and banging don't be alarmed, it's just my brother from planet weird." I tried to make a joke but I didn't laugh.

"Well, dear I think everything will go great. I met him you know?" I looked at her, Edward never mentioned that. "Well not officially, but a couple of weeks ago I was carrying some groceries up and he helped me out, such a sweet boy."

"Yeah, that sounds like Edward," I smiled. I wished he was here; I wanted to see him so badly.

"Well you tell that boy that he is lucky to have you-" But she was cut off by a velvety soft voice before she could complete her thought.

"Oh don't you worry, I know that I am lucky to have such an amazing woman." He walked over to me and put an arm around my waist. Mrs. Wellington was a bit taken back by that, but I think it was more because he was so beautiful, he still took my breath away.

"Well…well good, and let me tell you don't you do anything to hurt her, you hear me. If you do I'll go after you myself. _Got it_?" She was now pointing her finger at him, I was a bit shocked at this I have never seen Mrs. Wellington so serious before, and it scared the crap out of me.

"Don't worry I won't, I love her way to much." He smiled down looking at me.

"Good, well I have a movie to catch, I will see you two love birds." All seriousness gone, now that was weird.

"Edward, I am so sorry, it's just she worries-" then I was cut off by a panty-dropping kiss.

"No worries, love it's understandable." God I love him.

"I love you too." I didn't remember saying that out loud, we walked into the apartment and shut the door, I put the cake on the kitchen counter.

"Guess what? I just got off the phone with my school I'm going back to work in three weeks, and next week I have to go to a PTA meeting. I can't wait I feel like a lazy bum, not working and seeing all the kid faces, I'm so excited." I squealed, then I remembered Edward being early.

"Edward, not that I don't love you being here and all but why are you here, its' really early?" He chuckled nervously, and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked nervous, I have never seen a nervous Edward before, and it was kind of hot.

"That's great news about your work, but, you know….about…"

"Spit it out Edward," this was getting annoying.

"About tomorrow, I don't have a date for Emmett." He said really fast, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What? Edward you said-"

"I know but Lauren backed out, said she had to go shopping or something." He refused to meet my furious gaze as he spoke.

"Edward, I knew this would be a disaster. It has already started going wrong and he is not even here yet! Edward we should just call this whole thing off, please?" This can't be happening; I knew that the date wouldn't help that much but Emmett would be more subtle if there was company.

"Love, don't worry I am going to fix this and everything will work out just fine I promise you. Now I have to go, because those idiots at work need my help, so I will see you tonight okay? You said that you were going to go shopping for tomorrow did you do that already?"

"No, I'm going now," I said in a monotone voice.

"I wish I could go with you, but I love you." With that he kissed me on the forehead and left what the fuck was going on. I stood there in shock, I didn't want tomorrow to come I knew what was going to happen. Emmett is going to get pissed, then call dad, dad's going to go all cop on me and then I'll be sent back to Forks, I smacked my forehead.

"Owww, I need Alice," I thought out loud, so I flipped on my laptop and sent her and e-mail. I wasn't sure if she was getting them or not, because I haven't had a reply from her, but I sent her updates everyday. She probably doesn't want to hear about my petty problems anyway, she already has enough on her mind. After I gathered enough courage to send the e-mail, I grabbed my keys and headed off to the store to get what I needed for my entry into hell tomorrow. Before I made it to the door my phone rang so I answered with a huff.

"Hello?" Nothing, as always, "Oh my god! I swear I'll call the police if you don't stop!" I hung up the phone, smashing the receiver into the cradle muttering, "Stupid kids," as I tried to leave my apartment again.

* * *

**SOOOO What do ya think? Review and let me know**

**Bella's a little clingy don't you think, but I like her that way, remember she is only like that because she is in LOVE…lol**

**Oh and what do you think about Mrs. Wellington, it's is not the last we see of her…**


	11. Nervous Breakdown

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the characters**

**Have to give props, to my wonderful Beta **_**xXMooneyeenxX**_...

Chapter 10

* * *

I woke up to someone singing in the shower, I looked over to my side and noticed that Edward was no longer there. I smiled to myself, how had Isabella Swan gotten so lucky as to get such a great guy? Not many people are lucky enough to find their soul mate, but me, I did.

"What are you smiling about sleepy head?" Edward said looking at me with a grin. I couldn't believe my eyes, he was standing there in a pair of jeans and no shirt; I could smell his body soap and oh my god his hair looked so sexy right now.

"See, something you like?" Edward pulled me out of my ogling; I bit down hard on my bottom lip before I said something stupid.

"Nothing, just that I am really lucky."

He smiled, "No Bella, I am the one that is lucky."

I looked at the clock and it was 10:00, I had overslept today. I got up, gathered my clothes and went to the bathroom; as soon as I had pushed the door closed I started jumping up and down. I was smiling like an idiot and screaming really low, well at least I was trying to I don't know how well I succeeded. I was in the bathroom for about 20 minutes taking my shower, brushing my teeth every action accompanied by the smile on my face, I swear nothing could take this smile off then I remembered that today was _Saturday_. Today would probably be the last day that I saw Edward, either he would leave me cause I have freaks for a family or he would be too afraid to mess with Emmett or I would be sent away, now that took my smile right off my face.

I stormed out of the bathroom, hearing the bathroom door slam; I didn't care though I was a woman on a mission. Edward was in the kitchen just like I knew he would be.

"Hey, Bella I made-" but I didn't care what he wanted him to say, I needed him to know something.

I pulled him close to me by his collar and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Our lips clashed together perfectly he was moving frantically against my mouth, I pulled his top lip in between my lips and sucked on it hard; in response I earned a moan from Edward. I had my hands in his hair, pulling it, then I got really aggressive and I pushed him back making him lose his balance and hit the island in the middle of the kitchen. Edward moved his hand to my waist and grabbed me possessively, when he bit down on my bottom lip I moaned. _Gosh this feels amazing_, I didn't want to stop and before I knew it Edward had turned me around and lifted me up to sit on the island. We kissed for a little longer before we had to release each other for oxygen. I started peppering kisses all over his face, I left a trail of wet kisses along his strong jaw, his neck and I started nibbling on his earlobe, all the while hearing Edward moan.

"Bella…" I stopped and he put his forehead on mine. "Hmmm…Bella not that I didn't enjoy that but what was it for?" I looked at him and before I could answer there was a knock on the door. I wasn't sure who it could be Emmett wasn't due to arrive till 4, Alice is still in Europe and I haven't invited anyone over. The knocking continued I was too comfortable to get up and answer; I wanted to continue to kiss my Edward.

"Bella, you there?" An all too familiar voice called through the door. I looked up at Edward now I was scared shitless. I jumped off the island table; I stayed quiet in complete shock until I heard the knock again. That pulled me out of my stumped silence.

"Edward, baby I'm sorry but please go in the bedroom and don't say anything. I am not ready for this, oh god what am I going to do? If he sees you here, he is going to go crazy," I was pacing the floor all the while the knocking on the door continued.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you answer this door right now! I know your there I see your car!" He yelled through the door.

"Bella love, calm down. I'll stay in your bedroom and I'll be quiet okay? Don't worry now go answer the door," Edward grabbed my hand, walked me to the door and then headed to the bedroom closing the door behind him.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, "Dad, what are you doing here?" I walked to the side to let him in.

"Well thanks for the greeting Bells."

"Sorry, you just surprised me that's all. I'm glad to see you," I gave him a hug and in return I got an awkward pat on the back. Charlie was never one for hugs and heart to heart talks.

"What took you so long, I nearly broke the door down," he walked over to the living room.

"You surprised me so I had to go throw some clothes on. I was still in my P.J.'s."

"Were you exercising?"

"Exercising?"

"Yeah, you look flustered like you've been running or something." Oh geez, this is so freaking awkward I bet Edward is having a field day with this.

I laughed nervously, "oh yeah, I was doing some yoga to work on my clumsiness you know? Make me graceful."

My dad laughed, "Yeah well, you could use all the help you could get."

"Gee thanks dad. So what are you doing here? I talked to you yesterday and you were in Forks."

"Correction, I was on a plane here when I was talking to you."

"Okay," this makes no sense at all. Why would he come all the way over here for no reason?

"What a dad can't come and see his two favorite kids."

"You mean you're only kids," I laughed. "Does Em know that you here, he never mentioned it?"

"No, I came here to surprise you guys. I wanted to talk to both of you about something important."

"Dad, is everything all right? You're not sick are you?" My dad never comes over for unexpected visits, which meant he was either seeing someone or he was sick. My dad didn't say anything for a while.

"Dad!" He looked up at me.

"No Bells, everything is fine. But I do need to talk to you and Em, how about tonight?"

"Dad, I'd love that but Em is coming over to dinner at four, so-"

"Oh then that is perfect, I'll just come over at that time then. I'm gonna go and see him," he got up and kissed me on the forehead and left shutting the door behind him.

I sat there dumbfounded, just great now I'm going to have to introduce Edward to my dad this was going to be worse than I had originally anticipated. What the hell could my dad have to talk to us about? He never just comes down here unannounced without a good reason, what if he is sick. Oh god I can't lose my dad, he is all I have got left besides Emmett. I don't have another parent, I need my dad.

I felt someone sit next to me, "so, how was yoga?" He said with a smirk, I tried to laugh but it came more out like a snort. "What's wrong?" He asked clearly worried, _Bella you can't show him how upset you are_, I always do this, just breathe and chill.

I got up of the couch, "nothing is wrong, why would you say that? I am perfectly fine." I said smoothing out the invisible lines in my dress.

"Well, you don't look fine."

"Well, I am. Don't you have somewhere to be?" I had to get him out of here before I started crying. At this point I didn't really care about being rude, my dad might be dying.

"Umm…no not really, I was going to spend the day with you preparing for tonight," aww crap.

"Oh…" was the only thing that I could come up with.

"But if you want me to leave, I'll go." He got up and started for the door; I didn't really want him to leave, I wanted him to stay, I needed him to stay but he always sees me when I'm upset and crying. If he sees it happen again he'll probably dump me, I already told him my past and he is still here, how much more can this glorious man take. But he did say that he loved me, but what if he thinks I'm pathetically needy or something.

"Wait, Edward I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude, please don't leave I don't want you to leave."

He turned around and looked at me for a long time before answering. "Okay, I'll stay but you have to tell me what's bothering you?"

Crap, "Oh it's nothing important, nothing I can't handle." I waved it off, "now what were you cooking in the kitchen, it smells great and I am starving."

"I was cooking eggs Benedict and whatever is wrong is important so talk. Is this about your dad coming over to dinner? If it is everything will be fine so don't worry."

"Edward, it's nothing really let's go eat." Please drop it, please don't ask anymore.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk about it then you don't get to help me cook," he smiled and walked over to the kitchen. Thank God, because if he would have asked me one more time I probably would have spilled the beans. "And Bella," he said over his shoulder, "I'm here if you need to talk."

I walked into the kitchen, Edward already had the food ready so he just warmed it up and we ate in silence. It was tense but I really couldn't think of anything else, so many things were going to go wrong tonight I just knew it, I could feel it. I didn't even realize Edward was calling me until he waved a hand in my face.

"Earth to Bella."

"Oh sorry."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, why would you ask me that? I was just thinking about tonight and stuff."

"Ok," he looked at me warily. "What do you have planned for tonight and what could I do to help," he smiled.

"Well, I'm going to make steak, baked potatoes, corn on the cob and I need to go and buy dad his beer; you know to butter him up and all." Edward laughed his carefree laugh, how I wish I could be like him live each day carelessly, not worry about what other think, think in gray instead of black and white.

"Well, I just remembered that I need to pick some things up from the store and I need to call Rosalie about tonight, so I can pick up the beer. Which kind does he like?"

"Vita-" wait did he just say Rosalie? That gorgeous blonde who I saw him hugging at the mall, the reason why he was late for our first date was going to be here, in my condo. Great just what I need to be compared to the Greek Goddess, the Angel, I have to stand next to perfection, when I'm so plain and boring, pathetic. I'm clumsy and I bet she's never fallen a day in her life, I bet she's ridiculously graceful; today is going to be a disaster I just know it.

"Bella, are you okay? You kind of look like you going to be sick?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you say you're going to call Rosalie? Rosalie the one I saw you hugging at the mall, Rosalie?" I tried to stay calm but everything was hitting me all at one time.

"Yea, she is going to be Emmett's date. She is a good person Bella, there is nothing wrong with her just because she was depre-" he thinks that's what I am upset about; what kind of person does he think I am?

"You think I don't like her because she was depressed? That's not even close to the reason why, you big jerk. First of all that would be very hypocritical of me and second of all I'm not as shallow as you seem to think I am."

"Then what's the problem Bella? You've got to talk to me, let me in." I could hear in his voice he was getting annoyed.

"You know what Edward, if you're so annoyed with me than maybe you should just go get the beer and call _Rosalie _so we can get this stupid dinner over with. The dinner that you put together, the dinner at which I have to introduce you to my brother and now my father."

"Bella-" he started and was walking towards me, but I took a step back away from him.

"Edward, please just get the beer, its Vitamin R, I'll have the steaks seasoned by the time you get back."

"But-"

"Edward, just go."

"No, Bella I told you that I wouldn't leave you, remember?" He said strongly.

"I know Edward and I don't want you to leave. I'm not mad; I just really need you to get the beer." I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He stood there watching me and I knew that he didn't want to leave me especially since I made him promise me last night. I'm usually not so moody, but since Edward my moods have been all over the place. We just stared at each other for a few minutes, before he decided that I wasn't going to change my mind.

"Alright, I'll be back," and with that he walked out the door.

I can't believe I just did that, I yelled at the man that I love for no reason at all. He didn't do anything, there are so many things wrong with me; I told him my life story, I closed those wounds and now there open again. I don't regret telling him what happened but now I'm scared more than ever and now my dad is here and I have to introduce them. Rosalie is going to be here, I feel so shallow to be thinking of her this way, it's just she is so beautiful, I am going to feel so small next to her. And on top of it all, I am worried about my dad, he didn't respond fast enough when I asked him if he was sick, and then just walked out like that.

_Bella you need to get up and get a hold of yourself, you have to season the meat and when Edward gets back you need to apologize to him and hope that he accepts your apology. _I got up from the floor, realizing I had no idea how I got there.

I cut the vegetables, because I decided to make a salad, I looked at the clock and it was only 12:00 so I put the steak in the marinara sauce before placing it in the fridge. I wrapped the potatoes in foil and set them aside, I had prepared the cherry pie for dessert yesterday but that didn't have to go in for a couple more hours. I cleaned the kitchen, it was nice doing stuff to keep me busy so I didn't have time to think about what was really going on. Once all of that was done I had nothing else to do, which brought me back all of the things that I didn't want to contemplate at the moment.

Since I had nothing else to do and Edward was still not back yet, I decided to e-mail Alice. When I logged on my e-mail said that I had one new message. I opened it and saw that it was a message from Alice; a tear fell from my eye. I missed her so much, I needed my best friend I just needed one of her hugs to let me know everything was going to be okay.

_Hey Bella,_

_I have missed you so much, I am sorry I that haven't replied to all of you messages; things have just been really hectic. Lots of paper signings, meetings, blah, blah, blah, but I can't wait to see my little baby. I read you and Edward are doing well huh and that he is meeting Emmett. How do you think that will go? I think it will go fine, he will be pissed and get all protective at first but Edward is a people person, everyone loves him. That's why he is such a good lawyer, Jasper said one time in court all he did was look at the judge and the judge sided with them and he was a MAN! Hehehehe. I know you, so just breathe and calm down, Edward is there to help you, every step so don't push him away. I've got to go but I love you and I am happy about the progress with Edward and Jasper says hi._

_XOXOXO_

_Alice _

Alice always did know how to put a smile on my face; she's thousands of miles away and still knows how to brighten up my day. I replied back telling her what happened in the last few hours, that Edward said he loved me and my fear with Rosalie. After I sent the e-mail, it was already two and I hadn't heard anything from Edward I started to worry that something had happened to him. I checked my cell phone to see if he had text me or tried to call but there was nothing. Right when I was about to call him, someone called on the house phone.

"Edward, thank god; where are you?" But there was no answer at the other end of the line. "Hello?" Nothing but I could hear someone breathing so I tried again, "Hello?" I looked on the caller I.D. and it was a private number. This wasn't the first time that someone private had called me, it's been going on since I moved here and it was getting really creepy. "Hello? I can hear you breathing, moron." Still there was nothing, but I heard a click and they hung up, stupid teenagers this is the reason why I don't teach teens, they are rude and ignorant.

I had given Edward a key to my place a while back because he is here most of the time anyway, I have been to his house on more than one occasion but since it is the summer there is a carnival going on. I refuse to stay there until the carnival decided to take its happy ass away. I remember the first time he took me there.

**Flashback **

"_Okay Bella, there is a carnival going on right now, but I don't think there are any of the things, so just keep your eyes closed until we get inside okay?" Edward had tried desperately to get me to come to his place but my fear of clowns kept me from going, since he is pretty good at persuasion he got me to go._

_I also found out that he lives 10 minutes away from Alice and Jasper's, which is not that weird considering Edward and Jasper are partners. At least I don't think it weird…..I think._

"_Okay," I tried to sound strong but it came out as a cry and Edward laughed, the jerk. _

_He took me inside and told me to open my eyes, the place was beautiful. It was a three story house, with cherry wood finishing, the furniture was very modern, and you could tell a man lived here. The living room was three of my living rooms put together he took me upstairs to show me the rest of the house. We never did make it because we wound up in his room on his bed, making out. We left before bozo decided to make his presence known._

**End Flashback**

"Bella, what are you smiling about?" I hadn't heard him come in, but I was happy he was here.

"Nothing," I said.

"Yeah right, that's what you said last time." He glared at me which made me glare back.

"Look Edward I'm sorry I acted like that towards you, I just have a lot on my mind and I didn't want to bother you with my problems. I have given you enough of my issues to deal with, I'm sure you don't need any more. Then the whole Rosalie thing I'm sorry, it's not that I don't like her; I don't even know her not to like her, it's just…I'm jealous." I mumbled I stopped looking at Edward in the eye because I knew he would be mad. "And my dad is coming here, I'm afraid that he is really sick because he never just comes by unannounced like that. Plus I hadn't heard from Alice in a long time and everything that happened the other night with me telling you all that stuff. I think I'm going crazy with the phone calls and I'm on the verge of a nervous breakdown. It's just a lot to process you know? You know what they say, you take out you anger on those you love the most, right?" I said sheepishly. Edward walked towards me shaking his head, I put my head down right away, and when he was right in front of me I could smell his woodsy cologne.

"Isabella, look at me," I didn't I was too ashamed. He put his finger under my chin, "Bella, look at me." When I did our eyes met, I could see the love pour out of them.

"Bella love, I didn't know all that was going on. If you would have talked to me we could have worked this out, your problems are my problems and there is no need for you to be jealous of Rose, she has nothing on you. Everything will be fine tonight I promise," and he gave me a hug. "Now what are these phone calls that you're talking about?" He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

I didn't mean for that to come out, but it had, "I don't know some stupid kids are calling my phone private, it's not a big deal don't worry about it." He looked at me studying my face for a while, and then he nodded.

"Now," he said pulling away, "they didn't have Vitamin R, so I had to go to the store downtown to get it; there was traffic like you wouldn't believe."

"I just need to cook the steak and the potatoes oh and pie," I said wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"Alrigthy, then let's get to it."

"Bella, I have some bad news. Okay, don't freak out because everything will be okay." Oh Boy, what now?

"Okay, what happened?"

"Rose can't make it; she had to go to work but it-"

"Oh my god! Edward what are we suppose to do now? Should I go get Mrs. Wellington? She could be the referee and stop the fight." I was definitely on the verge of a breakdown now.

"Bella everything will be fine, don't worry we wil-" he never got to finish that sentence because the doorbell rang. My family was early 30 minute to be exact, I thought I had 30 more minutes with my Edward but now I didn't. I pulled Edward in for a big kiss letting him know I loved him, something my words could not show.

"Bellie, open the door, the food smells good!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I opened the door to see my dad in his casual pants with his plaid checkered shirt, Emmett on the other hand had on his Bears t-shirt with the number 32 on it, with a pair of black jeans.

"Hey guys, listen I have someone I want you to meet, so you better be nice I mean it or I'll call the cops." I looked at my dad on that one and he just raised an eyebrow at me. Emmett and Dad looked at each other with the look that meant they were up to something no good.

"Promise me, if you love me." They didn't say anything, "Promise me!" I ordered them, raising my voice as I spoke.

"We promise." I opened the door to let them in; once they were in I shut it and took a deep breath before conducting the introductions.

"Dad, Em, this is Edward my boyfriend."

"Edward Mason, what the hell are you doing here?" Emmett's loud voice rang through the house.

* * *

**OK so Bella was totally stressed out in this chapter, right? But Edward can always make her feel better. Tell me what you think. And if you have any ideas let me know I'll take them into consideration**

**Review…Review…Review**


	12. Dinner from Hell

Here's the Dinner! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

Thanks to my Beta xXMoonyeenxX

* * *

Previously

"_Hey guys, listen I have someone I want you to meet, so you better be nice I mean it or I'll call the cops." I looked at my dad on that one and he just raised an eyebrow at me. Emmett and Dad looked at each other with the look that meant they were up to something no good. _

"_Promise me, if you love me." They didn't say anything, "Promise me!" I ordered them, raising my voice as I spoke. _

"_We promise." I opened the door to let them in; once they were in I shut it and took a deep breath before conducting the introductions. _

"_Dad, Em, this is Edward my boyfriend." _

"_Edward Mason, what the hell are you doing here?" Emmett's loud voice rang through the house._

* * *

Edward looked like he seen a ghost, Emmett looked like a man about to pounce and Dad looked like he needed a gun. I knew this was going to happen.

"You guys know each other?" I asked almost afraid to hear the answer. I was intrigued though mostly because Edward's a lawyer, Em is a trainer so when would they have even met.

"Yea, I'm his personal trainer or I was. He came in every other day but he stopped showing up a few months ago, without so much as a goodbye. Why is that Edward?"

"Ummm…" Edward stuttered.

"Bella, who is this man?" My dad asked me

"Umm…Edward is my-"

"Friend, I'm her friend," Edward interrupted me; I turned and glared at him. What the hell is his problem? He looked at me pleadingly, but I hadn't decided to go through this whole weekend of dread for him to weasel out of it and besides this was his bright idea _moron_.

"No, Edward is my boyfriend. Alice set me up on a date a few months ago and we hit it off. Since then we have been going out," Edward looked like he just got run over by a truck. Dad looked mildly fine but he looked hurt that I had lied to him even if he understood why, but Emmett looked like he was going to kill Edward.

I wasn't sure why dad was fine, but then again my dad is a quiet kind of guy. He tends to take things for what they are, and then later on he blows. Before I could say anything Edward stepped back away from me and Emmett was taking steps toward Edward yelling.

"You, your dating my sister? Absolutely not! So what did you do, come to me to get information on her so that you could use her for something? You're an idiot if you think I am going to allow you to date my sister! Bella has been through a lot, she doesn't need your shit or your lies!" Lies what lies, Edward has never lied to me before has he? I struggled to think of a time when he had lied to me, which made me worry about what Emmett had said.

Emmett was about to throw a punch at him when my dad caught him by the arm, "Emmett, don't you even think about hitting that man, you understand me?" He said and I could tell from his tone he wasn't messing around.

Emmett walked back to me and he looked pissed, "Isabella, how long have you been dating this scumbag?" Emmett nearly shouted in my face, I winced inside but held my ground.

"Emmett don't even think about yelling at me, I am a grown women-"

"Damn it Isabella, Answer the fucking question!" He yelled at me.

"Hey don't talk to her like that!" Edward yelled getting closer to Emmett; this is not going to be good.

"Don't you tell me how to fucking talk to my sister, she is my sister!" Emmett yelled as he spun around to face Edward.

"And she is my girlfriend, so you need to chill out!"

"You douche, you said she was your friend! You were too scared to admit that she was your girlfriend! Bella needs a man, not a pussy!" Emmett shouted at the top of his voice, I watched the smile creep across his face as he essentially called Edward a pussy.

"Dude, she is your sister so maybe you should show her some respect!" Edward responded, he was getting angrier with every word, but I must say there was something very attractive about him defending me.

"Like I fucking said before, don't tell me how to talk to her! I will talk to her any way I want to!" Emmett screamed back as he let his temper get the better of him, he stormed up to Edward when I decided to try and end it.

"What the fuck is going on?" I shouted, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at me. It's a rare occasion when I curse so they were shocked.

"Isabella, did you just say the f-word? Watch your language," my dad chastised me as if I was a child.

"Dad, don't tell me to watch my mouth when Emmett was about to hit my boyfriend and he used the f-word more than I did. Edward is my boyfriend and someone needs to start telling me what the hell is going on?"

"Bells, I'm not exactly sure what is going on, but if Em doesn't like this man then you should take his word for it."

"Dad, he is standing right here don't act like he is invisible. Emmett what the hell was that about?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed really loudly as his eyes slid closed. "Bella, how do you know him?" He asked finally.

"If you would have listened and got your head out of your ass you would have heard me say that Alice introduced me to him a few months ago. Alice knows him, he works with Jasper, and they are partners at his law firm." I was so pissed I didn't even know how I got the words out, I was seeing red.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Edward I want to talk to you outside, now!"

"No!" I went to stand in front of Edward. "He is not going anywhere with you, you overgrown elf," I yelled.

"Isabella," my dad chided.

"I just want to talk to him Bella; I won't do anything I promise."

"Yea and I'm a supermodel from Germany," I replied oozing every ounce of sarcasm I felt.

"Bella, it's okay we will just talk for a minute and we will explain everything when we get back okay?" Edward put his hand on my shoulder and kissed my cheek, which caused Emmett to growl. I rolled my eyes at Emmett once before speaking.

"Emmett, I swear to you if hit Edward or one hair is missing from his head I will kick your ass. I swear to you," I poked Emmett in the chest to punctuate my words.

"Okay, calm down." Edward and Emmett walked out of the apartment leaving me worried about what they were talking about; I actually wished Rose was here then, Em wouldn't act so horrible if there was another woman here. Dad wasn't acting like an oaf; he was actually pretty cool about it. Why couldn't Em be like normal brothers? I was pacing back and forth when my dad put his hand on my shoulder, making me jump two feet in the air.

"Bella, calm down they will be fine." He said but he didn't sound too sure.

"Dad how can you say that Em is like the hulk when he explodes. I don't know why he is acting this way, Edward is a great guy; I love him dad." This was the first time I had actually told someone to their face that I loved Edward, and it made me feel so much more connected to Edward. My dad on the other hand didn't look so chilled anymore.

"What do you mean you love him Isabella? You have been together for only three months; you don't know what love is." He said in a tight voice as he tried to remain calm.

"Dad, I do love him. I love him so much it hurts; he makes me happy I haven't felt this way ever. You and Emmett need to realize that I am an adult and I need to make my own decisions. I know you love me and I love you guys, but please you need to let me be me."

"Bella if you love _him _so much, why did you lie to me over the phone when you told me he wasn't your boyfriend? I don't think he is good for you Bells, you're using bad language and you're lying. You've never done this before, this isn't like you."

I didn't say anything for a while as his words sank in. "Dad, I lied because I was afraid for you guys to meet each other. You and Em are always so protective of me I didn't want you to scare him away. I now realize how much he loves me and how much I love him. As for me cursing that's different; Em was yelling like a sailor, he was about to kick my Edward's butt, I couldn't let that happen Dad."

"Alright, I'm not happy about this one little bit but I love you and I'll talk to Emmett." He conceded eventually.

"Thanks daddy," I said smiling slightly.

"Bella, honey I know that but there is something important that I need to tell you and Emmett both-"

"Dad I told him what happened to me-" We over-lapped each other's sentences, my dad looked like he was going to have a stroke.

"Bells, you haven't told anyone that, you didn't even talk to Jake about what happened. Why did you tell this…this Edward after three months?" He cried, waving his hands all over the place.

"Because I love him daddy and I trust him, I know he loves me too he told me. He is the one that wanted to meet you and Em, I didn't want him too but he insisted. He wanted to meet the men who have protected me my whole life and let you know that I was in good hands." I could feel the tears falling from my eyes. I heard the door open as I finished and turned to see Edward walk in unharmed; I ran to him and jumped in his arms as soon as he was through the door.

"Edward, I love you so much. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me," I cried into his shoulder.

"Alright, alright get a room you love birds," Emmett said I could almost see the roll of his eyes as he spoke. I walked over to him and smacked his arm hard, "Owww, damn Bells what was that for? I didn't touch or hit him and count all his hair it's still there!"

"That's for being a dick and you can't talk to me anyway you please, you idiot!" I yelled and he stared at me wide eyed with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Emmett shut your mouth; we wouldn't want flies to go in there now would we. Right well one of you needs to tell me what is going on because I am really confused." They both looked at each other; as if they were having a silent conversation or something eventually Edward started speaking.

"Emmett was my personal trainer; we met while we were in college, I went down to Seattle and attended UW for two semesters and we met. We became really good friends, then three months ago I met you and I just stopped going to the gym because I wanted to spend all my time with you, instead of at the gym."

"Yea; he never called me back or said why he wasn't coming to the gym." Emmett finished, but not before rolling his eyes.

"What about the whole lying thing, have you ever lied to me?" I looked him in the eye as I asked.

It took him a second to answer, "No, Bella I have not lied to you," and kissed me. I heard Emmett growl at the action but I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay then, now Emmett you talk about me at work? What the hell, what do you say?" I poked him in the shoulder; he rubbed where I poked him even though I knew it was unlikely that I had hurt him.

"Nothing, just that your my little sis and if someone messes with you I'll kick their ass, that all." This time I rolled my eyes.

"I don't understand why you would act the way you did if you guys know each other, it doesn't make any sense."

Edward and Emmett looked at each other then Emmett said "I guess I over-reacted."

"Yea, that's an understatement," I mumbled.

"Now that you two are settled, Edward I'd like for you to meet my dad."

"Dad, this is my Edward."

They shook hands, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Edward said politely.

"Call me Charlie, sir makes me feel old."

Just like that we sat down and ate our dinner, they started talking about sports something I knew nothing about except for football, but I let them talk it out so they could get to know each other. On more than one occasion they would make fun of me and my clumsiness; which was embarrassing but at least they weren't threatening to kill each other. The dinner went better than I thought it would. However my dad looked like he had something on his mind all the way through it which brought me back to wondering if he was sick. After dinner we went to the living room to talk, I made some coffee for everyone and my dad decided now was the time to talk.

"Bells, Emmett I have something important that I need to discuss with you," my dad said in his serious voice. He sounded more like chief of police rather than my dad; he turned to Edward and spoke again. "Edward, I hear that my daughter loves you, and you love her?"

"Yes, sir with all my heart," he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Bella has told me that you know of her past." Edward nodded; Emmett didn't look surprised like I thought he would be.

What does my past have to do with anything? Charlie looked like he was going to faint, I looked at Emmett who was stiff and eyeing me and Charlie very carefully. I squeezed Edwards hand so tight I think I stopped his blood circulation. I did not have a good feeling about this.

Dad cleared his throat, "There is no easy way to say this, but…." he stopped and cleared his throat again, "but James being released from jail next month."

That's all I heard; everything that happened, all those days that I tried so desperately to hide came flooding back to me once again. I remembered it all just as if it was yesterday, the beatings, the yelling, the threats, the insults, everything. I didn't know where I was, I could hear my name being called from a distance. I wanted to answer, I wanted Edward, but he felt so far away.

I felt like I was getting farther and farther away from him and that's when everything went black…

* * *

Bet you didn't see that one coming did you!

Review and let me know what you think.


	13. Sleep and School Surprises

**Another Update, Within an hour of each other, someone hacked into my email account and a bunch of other drama, but no more worries, got that situated now I can update more!**

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, but the plot belongs to me!**

**Warning: This is kind of a disturbing chapter, Bella reaches one of her lowest points. **

**Thanks to my Beta xXMoonyeenXx

* * *

**************

"Dad! I know this already, it's been three minutes, she regained consciousness and then passed out again. Should we take her to the hospital?"

What is going on? I don't want to go to the hospital, but I don't understand what is going on. The last thing that I remember was having dinner with Edward, my dad and Emmett, we then went to the living room to drink coffee….

Oh no, oh god that part of my life is supposed to be over and done with, I can't go through all of that again.

"Bella."

"Bella."

"Bella."

I heard three different voices calling my name and then I felt two strong hands caressing my face.

"Bella, sweetheart your okay. Wake up baby," that velvety-voice called.

"What happened?" My voice was dry, I tried to get up but my head hurt too much to move.

"Bells, you passed out," my dad said.

Emmett handed me a glass of water and I drank it greedily; after I was finished everyone was quiet and watching me. I couldn't take it, so I sat up ignoring the pain that was shooting through my head at the action.

"Love, you should lay down."

"Don't move."

"Lay down Bells."

Three voices spoke simultaneously, which made my head hurt more.

"Ok, just tell me what happened with James don't leave anything out." I looked over at my dad who had a look in his eyes that look only meant one thing. "Dad, please don't leave anything out I need to know the truth."

"Alright Bells, I'll tell you." I felt a shift in the couch and Em came over to sit next to me, he put an arm around me which made me feel safe, but still scared at the same time. I needed Edward and he was just looking at me with concerned eyes, with love and pity? _Please don't pity me Edward, that's not what I need_, I thought to myself. I reached for Edwards hand and he took mine without a second look.

"Alright, well he is being released from prison early…" he stayed quiet, eyeing me so I nodded for him to continue. "Apparently, there was an attempted escape in the prison, which turned to a riot, which led to the warden being taken hostage. James was closest to the warden and rescued him; they are reducing his 30 year sentence taking into consideration his good behavior, being the "ideal" prisoner and are releasing him next month."

I felt like I couldn't breathe, I needed to lie down, I needed to think.

"Bells, we still have the order of protection out against him, so he will not be able to go in 100 yards of you. We are going to inform the police over here so you will be fine; I also think that you should move in with Emmett. Just so you are not alone here." Charlie kept talking about stuff but I just ignored him, and got up.

"I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow," I went into my room leaving the three men to let themselves out.

I don't know how long I stayed there, just staring at the ceiling before I felt Edward come into bed with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I turned into his chest. I could feel his breath on my neck giving me goose bumps. He was quiet for a while but spoke eventually.

"Your dad and Emmett left about 30 minutes ago, your dad didn't want to leave but Em convinced him that I was an alright guy and that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. They said they are coming by early in the morning to check on you," he said kissing my head.

"Edward, I'm sorry that I have put you through this. I understand if you want to leave, it's a lot to take in. James said I would always be alone, that no one would love me." I mumbled the last part and I didn't think he heard me.

"Hey look at me," he said with so much force that it scared me, I cowered away from him. "Love, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell, but will you please look at me." I didn't want to look at him, he was too perfect and I was ruining him but he noticed my hesitation and slowly and gently grabbed my face.

"Bella, I love you so much. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I promise you that I will never let anything happen to you. I swear you're perfect, smart, and witty and I am so happy that I have found you. I will never leave you _ever_; there is nothing that you could do that would make me leave you. I will be here for as long as you want me," then he kissed me. I was so taken back by his confession I didn't have anything to say. I was tentative at first, but then he stopped and looked at me, we stared into each other's eyes for a long time. I realized that I wanted more than a kiss, I _needed_ more than a kiss; I grabbed him by the collar a kissed with all the passion that I could muster up.

"Edward, please I need you. I need to feel something real, I'm numb inside; I need to feel loved, no one loves me I'm worthless. I need to feel something, please," I sobbed. I got up and straddled his waist; I pulled my shirt off never taking my eyes off of him. I could feel the tears coming down my face.

"Bella, this is not what you want. You're not feeling well right now, you are very stressed out." He moved me from his waist and laid me down on the bed and covered me up with the blanket. "Bella, you are not worthless you are everything, don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." I cried into his chest.

Was he right? Was I not worthless? James is coming out and he is going to get me, he said that. He said once he was released that I had better watch my back, because he wasn't through with me.

It took me years to get to the point where I felt like I was loved, where I felt like I deserved to be loved and that was by my family, now all it took was a matter of five minutes for my whole world to fall apart. All these thoughts ran through my head, I remembered every word he told me and every word was right. I was alone; I would never find anyone who would love me. I was worthless, I didn't have a talent, I didn't know how to do anything, I'm not pretty and definitely not smart, I don't have friends, I don't have anything to live for.

But I do, I have my dad and Emmett they love me, I know they do. I'm smart, I graduated from school, I have a degree, I am the youngest teacher working at my school where my students adore me. I have Jasper, I have Alice…Ali my best friend who has been there with me for so long, there's Mrs. Wellington and then I have Edward…..

Edward, my everything, my life; I love him so much it hurts, he cares about me at least he said he does and every time I look in his eyes I see that love, I see that he cares for me.

I will not allow that thing to overtake my life once again, I have found Edward and he is my life. James was wrong I have everything and more; the things that he said to me were lies and I proved him wrong. I have everything a person could ever dream of.

And with every night comes a new day.

And today I was not going to waste it in bed.

I looked around the room for Edward, but he wasn't there I figured he got up early because my dad and Emmett were supposed to come by. I needed to apologize to Edward for the way I acted last night, it was totally uncalled for. I grabbed me some clothes and went to the shower. When I finished I gave myself a pep talk, everything was going to be alright, nothing was going to happen. I have Edward and Edward has me that's all that matters. I went into the kitchen to see if my family was in there, but no one was, I did see three cups sitting on the kitchen island, but no one was here.

"Edward….Dad….Emmett," I called but there was no answer. I grabbed the cups and put them in the sink, that's when I heard the door open and I froze. Was it James; is he here to get me? Am I going to die?

"Bella, you're up….Oh My God, what happened?" I looked down and saw that the mug that I was holding was shattered in the sink and my hands were all bloody.

"I…I…I don't know," I mumbled.

"Bella, its ok sweetheart, don't cry," Edward said cleaning my cuts. "I'll be right back," he said before walking quickly away from me, when he came back he had the first aid kit in his hands.

"Wh…where were you? I woke up and no one was here, I thought dad and Emmett where suppose to come over early?" I looked at him tears all gone.

Edward tilted his head, giving me a confused look. "Bella, what day is it today?"

What kind of question is that? I'm not senile, I just broke a mug not my brain cells.

"Edward, what kind of question is that, it's Sunday, silly." I smiled at him, but he didn't smile back, instead he wrapped my hand in gauze and walked me over to the living room couch. I looked at him, I really looked at him and he looked stressed. His hair was in more disarray than usual, his eyes were red and he had dark circles under them. I must have kept him up all night; I probably had some bad dreams.

"I'm sorry Edward I kept you up last night, didn't I?" I rubbed the pad of my thumb under his eyes.

He just looked at me with more concern; he took both of my hands in his. "Love, today is not Sunday…" he started.

"What of course it's Sunday. Yesterday dad and Em came here, told me that…ja…I mean he is out of jail and that was Saturday, so today is Sunday." I finished, he just shook his head. "So it was all a bad dream, everything is going to be ok?" I said a little freaked out, though with lots of hope. _What is going on and why is he looking at me like that?_

"No Bella it wasn't a dream, everything will be fine, but it was not a dream…and today is not Sunday. It is Saturday, you have been in bed for the past week, slipping in and out of consciousness," he said cautiously, watching me. I wasn't really sure what to say, I was the reason why Edward looked so worried, so scared. I've been sleeping for a week, is that even normal…of course that is not normal you idiot.

"Where's my Dad and Emmett?" I managed to choke out eventually.

"Your dad is at Emmett's place, it 9:00 at night so he is probably asleep. They come over every day to check up on you, I called my dad over so he could come and check on you. He said that you would be fine, we were going to take you to the hospital but you started screaming and crying that you didn't want to go; so he stayed a few nights here to make sure that you were okay, he said all of the stress was just too much for you."

I can't believe what I did to all of these people; I made them worry about me. Edward dragged his dad all the way over here to make sure I was ok.

"Edward, I'm sorry you had to bring your dad here I have-" but he didn't let me finish.

"Hey, hey, hey none of that nonsense, my dad is a doctor it is his job to help people, especially the woman that I love." He said with a smile and gave me a kiss. "Now, I am going to go and call your dad and Emmett so they know that you are awake, they will be extremely thrilled," he said grabbing the phone.

"Edward, have you been to sleep yet?" I asked as he dialed, but he didn't answer me, so I knew there was something that he didn't want me to know. "Edward, please don't lie to me."

"In that case no love, I haven't."

"Why not and tell me the truth."

He cleared his throat before answering. "Umm….when you were sleeping…you were having some bad dreams, I would wake you up but you would get the same dream when you went back to sleep. You talk in your sleep and I couldn't't take the pain that you were in, so I made sure to stay awake so I could be there for you."

"Oh Edward, I am so so so sorry to have done that to you. You go and lay down, you need your sleep, I've slept long enough; I'll call dad, you go to sleep. God I'm such a bad girlfriend." How could I do this to him, I made him stay up for a whole week. He took care of me, now I have to take care of him.

"Bella, you're not a bad girlfriend at all." I got up and dragged him to the bed, I covered him up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you," I whispered as I pulled away from him and started to move out of the room.

"Bella will you lay with me? I can't sleep without you," he grabbed my hand as he spoke.

"Of course baby" I'll call my dad later.

Within minutes, Edward was sleeping, I was getting sleepy myself but I willed myself not to go to sleep. I was too afraid that I would have a nightmare and Edward would wake up, he needed his sleep.

I'm still scared of what James is going to do; I know that he is up to something, but I am not going to let all those years of therapy go down the drain when I know that I am loved by people around me.

I was just about to doze off when the phone rang, it was a good thing that I had a phone on the nightstand by my bed, otherwise I wouldn't't have gotten it in time and Edward would have woken up.

I answered the phone without looking at the caller I.D. "Hello?" But there was no answer so I tried again, "Hello?" Still nothing, I looked down and noticed it was a private number. "Why are you calling me?" I heard someone laugh and then I heard a click.

These people keep calling me; I didn't know whether I should tell Edward or anyone for that matter, they would just think I am paranoid. So I opted to just keep this to myself. I had told Edward but I had also told him that it wasn't a big deal, but I suppose now it's different. I decided to call my dad so he wouldn't't worry anymore

"Hello?" I heard his tired voice answer.

"Dad," I whispered trying not to wake the man asleep beside me.

"Bells, oh god are you alright? When did you wake up? Where is Edward? Why are you whispering?" He asked.

I laughed quietly. "I'm whispering because Edward is sleeping, I just got up and I am fine."

"Oh thank god, you had us all worried," I frowned. "Edward brought his dad over to check on you, Emmett has been a nervous wreck; I don't think he has eaten anything." Great, Edward loses sleep because of me and now my brother starves himself because of me.

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean for all this to happen."

"Hey no talking like that, you haven't done anything wrong, none of this is your fault." He was quiet for a while then he continued. "You know Edward really does love you, he is a good guy. I did a background check on him, nothing, not even a parking ticket, he is squeaky clean."

"Dad, why would you do that?"

"Bells, you're my baby girl I got to make sure your ok, don't get mad."

"Fine," I mumbled sometimes this man is so unreasonable, but then again I put him through hell my whole life.

"Hey, dad I'll talk to you tomorrow, I don't want to wake Edward up."

"Yea, that boy wouldn't't leave your side, except to talk to his father and me, other than that he was by you like white on rice. Ok, I will talk to you tomorrow, I love you Bellie."

"I love you too, dad. Dad?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks for everything."

"Bellie, I haven't done anything except try to be a good dad. I'll see you tomorrow," with that he hung up.

The next few days, were boring, dad and Em were happy to know that I was up and aware of things. To apologize I made a big dinner for them, for taking care of me. Part of it was because I felt so useless, they all pitied me and I didn't like it; I wanted to be useful for something. They wouldn't't let me leave the apartment without anyone at my side, so I just stayed at home, the other reason why I cooked was because dad was leaving to go back home and he doesn't know how to cook, so I wanted him to have a home cooked meal. Another part of me was doing it for Em; he starved himself because he was worried and so I made lots of different food for him.

I finally had to put my foot down when it came to work, I felt fine but they thought that I shouldn't't go just yet. I love my job, seeing the kids would make my days brighter. There was no way I was going to let _him _ruin it.

Dad went back to Forks Tuesday night, but he made me promise to call every night. Em said he was no longer going to come over every other day, but I have to call him every night and Edward…well Edward basically lives with me now. Half of the clothes in the closet are his, he has his own dresser, all of his colognes and razors are all at my place. He seems a lot more distant, like something is bothering him but every time I ask he says it's nothing, but I know that there is something.

Wednesday was the day of my meeting at school; these are the days that I live for, meeting the faculty, the staff, the new teachers and old teachers. I woke up extra early to get ready; Edward was already up and about. Today is his first day back to work since everything happened; he had refused to leave me.

"Good morning love, I made you an egg sandwich," he greeted me.

"Morning," I kissed him. "Hmm you smell good."

"You don't smell too bad yourself," he laughed. "Babe, are you sure you're up to this?"

"Of course I am. I'm not going to let this get in the way of my life, our life. I need to move on," I said taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Alright, but you call me as soon as you are done ok?"

"OK, love."

I left the apartment feeling confident and on top of the world. I parked in the same spot I had parked in on my first day, walked into the building and was greeted by the assistant principal.

"Ms. Swan, how are you? How was your summer?"

"Good and yours?"

"As good as to be expected, between you and me I wish we could have a few more weeks of vacation." she laughed.

"Really? I can't wait for the year to start," I said.

"Oh, it's because you're young and new at this, wait till you get my age." I wasn't sure if I should take that as an insult or a what, but she is my superior so I couldn't say anything back, I just nodded instead. We went to the auditorium and were introduced to the new staff, new rules, some of us were being changed a grade and others were having student teachers. There were also signups for after school programs, I ran the English club so I was excited about that.

It was for the older children 5th through 8th grade, we would be studying the classics including Shakespeare and Jane Austen's books. I loved to see the kids' faces when they would understand the works of Shakespeare, and what he meant for us to get from his writings. When everything was done and we were able to go home, it was already 3:30. I called Edward to let him know that I was on my way home.

"Bella, everything alright?"

"Yea, I am just calling you to let you know…" but I couldn't finish my sentence, because a guy with a long blonde ponytail that looked exactly like James, winked at me. It couldn't be a coincidence, could it? Dad said that he wasn't out yet, not till next month. He knew where I worked; does he know where I live? Was he going to get me? What was he going to do when he did?

"Bella? Bella? BELLA?" I forgot that Edward was on the phone.

"Edward." I said no louder than a whisper. "He's here, he knows where I work, he's coming to get me."

"Bella, who? Where are you?"

"I'm at school, James I just saw him, he is here."

"Bella, go inside the school, wait for me in the office. Stay on the phone with me, don't hang up, I am already on my way. Are you doing what I asked?"

"Yea," but the tears were coming down my face I was so scared. Edward could be in danger if I stay with him. "Edward maybe you should stay there, you could be in danger. It's me he wants; I love you too much to risk losing you. But I'm scared Edward, I'm scared," and I dropped to the floor letting the tears flow.

"I'm coming love just go to the office; I'll be there in a minute." I had to get up off the floor he could get me if I was out in the open.

Edward kept talking to me to make sure I was still there. I waited in the school office, Ms Sally was in there doing her usual work she didn't mind that I sat there; if she knew something was wrong with me she didn't say anything.

"Bella, I'm here I'm coming into the office now," and he hung up the phone. I felt two strong hands on my shoulders which made me jump and scream, until I realized who it was.

I jumped in his arms and cried, "Edward take me home." He walked me out of the office and to his car, "Edward what about my car?" I asked.

"Em is here, he is going to take it home for you don't worry." I looked over at my car and for the first time I noticed Em. Edward was the only person on my mind I didn't even think Em would come along.

"How did Em get here?'

"I was having lunch with Emmett when you called."

"Edward, James is here, I know he is."

"Ok love; let's talk about this at home."

"How could you say that? He is here," I cried.

"Ok, ok."

The ride home was quiet; I only lived 15 minutes away from the school, so it didn't take long for us to get there.

I was shaking so badly that Edward had to carry me up the stairs; I felt him pick me up, I know he was talking to me, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. I just kept seeing him in the car and the things he would do, I know Em was following behind because I heard him say something about mom.

When we got in the house Edward put me on the couch and that's when reality set in. I jumped up and grabbed a suitcase and started throwing Edwards things inside. He had to leave, I would not bring him down, he needed better, he deserved better, I will not allow him to get hurt because of me.

Emmett and Edward were both by my side. "Love, what are you doing?"

"Edward you've got to leave, James is here he is going to kill me, we can't change that he has made up his mind. But you…you don't deserve this, I will not allow you to be spun into this web, I am not worth the trouble. Edward I love you, but I love you enough to let you go, you don't need my garbage-" I was running around the apartment like crazy. I could hear them both yelling at me to calm down, but I just couldn't I had to get him out of here. Tears were running down my face, making it all the more harder for me to see anything.

Edward grabbed me by the wrist and spun me around. "Bella, what the hell are you talking about?" When I looked into his eyes, I saw James, I saw James's fist connecting with my face, my stomach, my arms, my head. I saw James all over again.

"James, I'm sorry. Please don't hit me, I'll be good, I won't do it again." He let go of my wrist and I scurried into the corner crying.

"James, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, please don't hit me. I love you, please, I won't tell my dad, you won't get in trouble, I promise." I sobbed and I waited for the next punch.

* * *

**A/N: update should be coming soon enough I'm sending it to my beta now and should be out soon**

**Please Review and let me know what you think!**


	14. MeJames?

**Well here is Edwards POV!**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**Thanks to my Beta**

xXMoonyeenXx

* * *

EPOV

When Bella's father told us that James was getting out of prison, I felt like I had my chance to kill the son of a bitch who hurt my Bella. Then she fainted though and everything around me stopped, I had to get her better. All the stress of having me meet her family and now this, she just couldn't take it

Then she slept for days, I couldn't sleep I was too afraid something would happen to her, she was too fragile for this, her nightmares came every ten minutes. No sooner would I wake her up she would scream in pain again; it hurt me because she was in pain and there was nothing that I could do about it. This was all in her mind and she had to figure this out on her own. When she woke up she didn't even realize how long she had been out, Carlisle had said that it was normal, he had spoken about depression or something like that.

I knew letting her go to work would be a bad idea, even though she seemed like she was not going to let this problem get in the way of her life, she was determined, but I should have put my foot down and forbade her from going. But that is not the man that I am, I would never tell her what to do, even if I know it would be the right thing to do. Her whole life people have been telling her what to do; I refuse to be another one. I love her so much and when she called me and said that she had seen him I rushed out of lunch so fast. It was a good thing I was having lunch with Em, because Bella needed him, she wanted him around much more than she lets everyone believe, he is her security blanket. On the way to pick her up, Em called Charlie to see if James was released, escaped. Though escaping would be stupid considering he is about to be free. But the Chief said he is still in prison awaiting his release, so we knew that her fear was making her see things.

When I walked in the office she looked so scared, so fragile that my heart broke at the sight of her. When she got in the apartment she just started to throw my things in a suitcase, and was mumbling incoherently, the things that she was saying didn't make much sense. Only she kept saying 'I needed to leave', that she was going to get killed, she wouldn't stop. Em and I called for her over and over again but there was nothing. It was like she was in her own world. She was talking to herself. She was about to fall over when I grabbed her wrist and spun her around "Bella, what the hell are you talking about?" I said a lot harsher than I meant to, when I looked into her eyes I saw fear, pure unadulterated fear before she closed her eyes and cried.

"James, I'm sorry. Please don't hit me, I'll be good, I won't do it again." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, did I remind her of that monster? Was I being violent? I let go of her wrist that I was holding on to and she scurried to the corner of the room.

"James, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hit me. I love you, please, I won't tell my dad, you won't get in trouble, I promise." She was crying and shaking, she kept asking for forgiveness. I didn't know what to do; I didn't want to go to her for fear that I would trigger some other fear that she may have.

I felt Emmett's hand on my shoulder before he spoke quietly. "She's scared man; she used to do this when things got difficult, she is not thinking clearly." He walked over to her and whispered something to her; she looked up at him and recognition was in her eyes, but when she looked up at me there was that fear etched in her face. I was angry, why would she think that I was James, I have done nothing but love her. I have never shown her anything but love, never once had I been violent or anything of the sort. She is my world.

Emmett picked her up and put her in the bed. I wanted to go to her, I wanted to be the one to do that, but I needed to stay away from her, let her be able to register what is going on.

Emmett came back from the room after a minute. "Edward, she is fine, you just scared her when you grabbed her wrist like that. That asshole used to do it all the time she's going through a rough time."

"Emmett, I don't know what to do? I love her to death, but if she thinks that I am like him, then maybe I should leave." It hurt every fiber in my being to say those words, but I would rather leave than have her live in fear anymore. I loved her too much to hurt her like that,

His eyes went wide; "No, she just got freaked out, she doesn't think of you like that. After we all found out about what happened to her, she seemed to be getting better we all thought she was. She went to therapy and it was helping but every once and a while something would trigger a memory and she would retreat back into herself, she has been through a lot. I wasn't the best brother to have around and after I found out what happened I made sure to protect her from everything and anything." He was choking on his own words and his eyes were getting watery.

"Your good for her Edward, she's happy. I have never seen a smile on her face that was genuine. Even though she was getting better she never smiled once, at least not a real one; it was more an action to placate me and dad. Before I found out about you two I knew something was different about her just because she smiled more and laughed more. I wasn't sure what the reason was, but I never said anything I was simply really happy, but I was concerned because she wasn't letting me in her life, that she didn't trust me enough with her 'secret', but I realize my mistake." Emmett was crying, real tears were coming down his face, I never expected him to cry but he loved his sister and you could tell he carried the burden of what happened to her. He felt guilty I could see it in his eyes.

"Edward, give her some time, she is sleeping right now."

"Emmett, what did you say to her?"

"Before our mom died whenever we were upset she would whisper in our ear, 'little me, little you, don't cry because I love you'. Bella was mom's favorite," he smiled at the memory. "Anyway Bells never cried, she was always quiet, kept her problems to herself. Even when she fell out of our tree house and sprained her ankle she didn't say anything for three hours, she stayed quiet for as long as she could. Bells didn't want to be a bother to anyone and she doesn't like attention, but that saying would always make her feel better. It makes us both feel better."

There was so much about Bella that I didn't know; she has had such a rough life. She doesn't deserve this heart ache and I hate lying to her, I want to tell her the truth everyday that I look into her big brown eyes, but it scares me. I definitely can't tell her now; it will break her in two.

I didn't realize Emmett was gone until my phone rang, "Hello?"

"Mr. Cullen, Aro needs to see you in his office A.S.A.P."

"Jessica, I'm not available at the moment, tell him it will have to wait." Aro was a pain in the ass, he is trying to make partner and he is relentless.

"Mr. Cullen, he will not be happy about this. He was complaining about your leave of absence, you missed all of last week, and your first day back you rushed out of here extremely fast."

"Jessica, I realize that but does he realize that Jasper and I are 'Cullen & Whitlock'? He has no business complaining about my attendance schedule."

"I understand that sir, but he is a prime contributor to your foundation-"

'But that does not give him the right to give me instructions on how my work is to be done. Look Jessica I don't have time for this, tell him I will make an appointment to see him."

"Ok sir." I put my head in my hands, I thought back to our first date when she looked so beautiful. She was so pissed that I was late and when she I spilled water on her dress I thought she was going to claw me to death; but the date ended perfectly. That shock was new, I still feel it every time we kiss or hold hands, it's like a spark. My phone began to ring again.

"Hello?"

"Edward, how are you?' Shit Aro.

"Aro, I am well. Didn't Jessica talk to you?"

"Why yes she did, that is why I am calling. I must speak to you."

"Aro I don't really have the time-"

"Yes I can see that, you have taken quite the vacation haven't you?" Who the hell does he think he is?

"I have not taken a vacation, I have been dealing with a personal matter and with all due respect Aro you do not have a say in when and if I go to work. Jasper and I run a very successful law firm and I do not need your permission on anything I may or may not wish to do." He was quiet for a minute, he may contribute money to the firm but I will not have him tell me what I can and cannot do. Jasper and I have worked our butts off to get where we are today.

"Yes, I see. I am sorry to have angered you Edward."

"Look I'm sorry, I have had a stressful situation happen recently, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, you do realize that we are having our annual ball this Friday and you are expected to attend."

"Yea, I know when the ball is but I will not be attending the ball."

"Edward that is out of the question, Jasper is not here and we need someone to represent the firm. You must make an appearance and you should bring this Isabella that everyone is talking about, you seem to be quite smitten with her."

"Yes, well I will speak with her, if that is all?"

"Yes, I will see you Friday then." I completely forgot about the stupid ball, Bella is in no shape to go to the ball, I cannot ask her to attend not at this point.

"Edward, Bells is asking for you do you want me to tell her that you are not here?"

"Oh god no Em," why would he think such a thing, I love her. I will not leave her, not ever. I walked into her bedroom; she was lying there curled up into a ball. I thought that she was crying, but when I got to her she was smiling that breath taking smile which made all of my fear go away.

"Hey, there love."

"Hey." I wasn't sure if she wanted me to get in the bed with her so I just stood there. "Edward will you lay next to me and hold me?" She asked, her voice cracked at the end I knew instantly that she was holding back her tears.

"Of course love." I climbed in and I held her. She squeezed onto my waist tight, as if I was going to disappear. I wanted to ask her about what happened, I wanted to know what happened through her eyes and not Emmett's. Though he did give me a good view on things, but I didn't want her to be frightened or get upset again.

"Emmett, told me what I did," she said quietly. "I don't know why I did it, but when you yelled and grabbed my wrist, I saw J- _his _face. I remembered it all. I know you didn't yell at me or grab my wrist in a violent way and I want you to know that I don't see you like him. You are the love of my life." She finished with a sob. I didn't say anything, because there wasn't anything to say, at least not at this moment.

"Emmett told me that J- _he _is still in jail and that whoever I saw was someone who looked like him."

"Yea on our way to pick you up, we called Charlie to see if he was out."

"Edward, I'm tired of all of this. I have lived my life with this weight on my shoulders, I know all that he said was not true, but that doesn't stop the doubt from coming back to haunt me. It seems every time something good happens to me, something horrible comes right behind. Now I'm afraid that he will come back to get me and now that I have a boyfriend I am afraid for you."

"Don't worry love, nothing is going to happen."

"But you don't know that, he is unpredictable. I was only with him for a little while and look what he did. He was a kid, now he is a man and has been in jail, he said he was going to get me, I'm scared for myself Edward but I'm mostly scared for you."

"Love, don't worry, you dad is going to keep an eye on him."

"But-"

"Bella, do you trust me?" Please say 'yes'.

"Of course."

"Then trust that I will be here to protect you."

"Edward, I love you, but I think that maybe you should leave. I don't want you to get hurt because of me-" I don't understand her, always talking like this, like her life doesn't matter. Doesn't she see she is my life and without her there is no me? I looked at her and tilted her chin I looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Listen hear Isabella Marie Swan I don't want to hear another word about me leaving you for my 'protection', you are my life and I am not going anywhere do you understand me?" I know I was talking to her like a child, but she needs to understand that this has to stop.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Who were you talking to about a ball?" How did she hear that, I thought that I was whispering.

"Oh so you heard that?" I laughed.

"Mmmm, and who is Jessica?"

"Why are you jealous?" I chuckled.

"A little," she said with all seriousness. I lifted her chin with my finger.

"Love, there is no need, I am all yours." She blushed that beautiful color at my words, so I kissed both of her cheeks before kissing her lips. She moaned, which made my pants become uncomfortably tight.

"Jessica, is my secretary."

"Oh, I know that Jessica. I went out with her ex-boyfriend, he was quite the puppy." I growled, I actually growled. I know she went on other dates before me, but I didn't like it, I am not the jealous type but thinking about Bella in the arms of another man made me mad. So I did the one thing all those others could not do, I kissed her again with so much passion it made my head dizzy.

"What about that ball?" She giggled after I released her lips.

"It's some stupid annual thing that I have to go to on Friday. I wouldn't go unless Jasper was here, but apparently I am required to."

"Oh," was all she said, did she want to go with me? She is still vulnerable right now, if I ask her she will probably feel obligated to go.

"Will Jessica be there?"

"Yes, she probably will be."

"Oh…" I want to take her with me, I want to go with her, I want to show her off, I want her to meet my colleagues, but she is not in a good place right now. Before I could stop myself from saying it, the words just popped out.

"Bella, love do you want to go to the ball with me on Friday?" She stayed quiet for I while, I had thought she had fallen asleep.

"No," she said. Wait, no why would she say no?

"No?" I questioned.

"Yes, no."

"Why would you say no?"

"Edward, you know I hate parties and stuff but if you wanted me to go I would gladly go."

_Ahhhh I see what she is doing she wants me to ask her to go to the ball, but I did ask her. _

_No, you asked if she wanted to go, she thinks that you don't want her to go to the ball._

"Love, would you care to accompany me to the ball on Friday night?"

"Yes, I would love to." She said with a yawn with that she fell asleep.

I am going to make this date the best date possible; I am going to make her feel like Cinderella. She deserves a night of happiness, no she deserves a lifetime of happiness and that starts tomorrow but for now I would let her sleep.

* * *

**Writing for Edward is kind of fun, getting ti see through his perspective is interesting.**

**Well Please review and let me know what you think!**


	15. We need to talk

Hope you Enjoy!

Thanks to my Beta xXMoonyeenXx

Stephenie Meyers Owns Twilight and Characters, but I own THIS plot

I sat in the kitchen drinking my coffee; Edward said that he had to work today, especially since he has missed so many days. I felt bad that he had, Alice had told me before our date that he never missed a day of work, and he was a workaholic. It was my fault that he had missed so many days. I wonder if he resents me for it, I'm not really sure.

He has been so good to me, when Emmett came into my room and told me that I had thought my Edward was _him_…I couldn't believe it. At first I thought that Em was joking around with me, but I could see that his face was laced with concern. When I thought back to what happened, I remembered everything and I could feel a whole new panic attack threatening to come over but of course Emmett noticed this and calmed me down with ten little words.

''Little me, little you, don't cry because I love you."

My mom would say that to me whenever I was scared of something, she always knew what to do or what to say when something was wrong. I remember asking her one time when I was about five how she knew and she just laughed before answering.

"_Mommy, how come you knows whenever I's is sad?" _

_Emmett and I had just gotten into a fight because I was in his room. He said that he wished I was never born, but my mom was not here, when he said that. Mom came into my room and told me that whatever was wrong it would be ok. Then I told her what happened, Mom said that Emmett didn't't mean anything he had said he was just mad. _

"_Because sweetie you are my heart," she said placing her left hand on her heart, "and whenever your heart hurts, my heart hurts." She placed her right hand on mine._

"_Oh so we gots, the same heart?" I asked and she laughed._

"_Absolutely, I will always be there with you. I will never leave you, even when I'm not with you I am here." She said patting my heart, her eyes were tearing and she started coughing and she wouldn't't stop. She was getting louder and her skin was really white. She wouldn't't stop and then she threw up blood all over the floor and I started crying. _

"_Daddy!" I screamed._

_My dad came rushing in and helped her go downstairs, Uncle Billy came over with Jake to baby sit Emmett and me. Mom and Dad went to the doctor a lot so Uncle Billy was here all the time. _

_I was really scared because Mommies don't get sick; they take care of you when you get sick. Before they left I ran to her and wrapped my arm around her legs, and cried._

"_Oh, Sweetie don't cry mommy and daddy are going to be back really soon; I am just going to go get some medicine and then we will read 'cat in the hat'. How does that sound?" She said as she rubbed my back. _

_But I didn't want her to go; I wanted her to stay, with me. _

"_NO! Mommy read it to me now and then you will get all better. I take care of you." _

_The tears just kept coming out and I squeezed her tighter. I heard a sob, but I didn't pay any attention, then I felt two strong hands trying to lift me up. I just held tighter, I heard my mom cry out louder and I looked up, before I knew it I was in Uncle Billy's arms._

"_Hey kiddo, we're gonna play hide and seek with Em and Jake. Jake is so excited to see you." _

"_No!" I screamed._

_My mom walked up to me. "Hey, hey, hey baby girl I'm not going anywhere. I'll be back, I promise." Then she leaned over and whispered in my ear, "little me, little you, don't cry because I love you," and just like that I calmed down, because every time mommy said that everything got better._

But she had lied; that was the last time I had ever seen my mom, _healthy_. After that she was always in the bed, day by day her skin paled, she lost all of her hair and went to the doctors more and more.

She was always there for me when I needed her though; no matter how much pain she was in she comforted me, giving me words of encouragement and wisdom, and talking to me about how she thought my life would be. I didn't understand at the time but she was letting me know that she knew that I was going to have a great life. She also said things to me that didn't make sense; I would just look at her funny.

"_Baby, you know I will be with you forever? Even when you can't see me." _

"_Of course mommy, we have the same heart, 'member?"_

"_Yea princess I remember, but when I am not there and you can't see me and whenever you need to talk to me, just remember that I am there no matter what."_

"_Ok…Mommy, but your silly," and I giggled but she gave me a sad smile. _

She died two years later. It was the hardest thing that a seven year old has to go through. Dad never looked at me and Emmett stayed away from me. That's when my life fell apart.

For a long time I was mad at her for leaving me, I would pray and then I would yell at her for going away. I always remembered her telling me that I could talk to her even when I couldn't see her. Which is exactly what I did.

I remember the last thing she said to me, verbatim. Even though it was the saddest day of my life it was also my most cherished memory.

_Daddy told me that mommy wanted to see me after I got home from school and I was so happy that she was up, because Danny gave me his chocolate pudding and told me that I was pretty. But we never did get to talk about Danny._

_I walked into her bedroom, she looked like she was sleeping and I didn't want to bother her, but I also didn't want to leave her. So I very quietly got in the bed next to her and cuddled to her side. I tried to be quiet but she woke up, put her arms around me and squeezed me. _

"_I'm sorry mommy; I didn't mean to wake you up. I could lea-" _

"_Nonsense princess, I am so happy that you came in here." _

_We were quiet for a long time, I heard the bedroom door open and then close. Not long after that mommy started talking._

"_Baby, you know that mommy is very sick right?" I nodded. _

"_Yea I know, but you're going to get real better real soon, I just know it."_

"_Sweetheart, I love you with all my heart. I love you, Emmett and daddy, so very much but you're my little princess. I remember the day that you were born, daddy was so scared to hold you because he thought that he was going to drop you." She laughed before continuing. "When Em was born he was a big baby, the nurses called him the 'incredible hulk', and he cried and cried, the only thing that would make him stop was his bottle," and she started coughing again. _

"_But my baby, when you were born you were so small. You never cried, you were so well behaved. You were always so polite to everyone and you know what you first word was? Hmmm?" I shook my head and she laughed. "It was 'sir', it was the funniest thing that I have ever heard, I never thought babies said stuff like that. I thought you would say 'mamma' or 'dadda', but nope your little mind had a path of its own. You were always so smart, and selfless, you cared about everyone." _

_Just like that we talked about my childhood and she told me funny stories about how daddy rented a horse and carriage for their first date, but instead of a horse it was a donkey. She told me how much daddy loved me and was very protective of me, when Jake came to visit, he had tried to kiss me, well dad wasn't having that and had a very long talk with Jake even though he is only a year younger than me. _

"_Baby, even if daddy seems like he is ever being mean to you, or he isn't being nice to you just remember that he loves you more than anything. Can you do that for me?" I nodded._

_She told me that Emmett loved me too, only he didn't know how to show it. She told me when I was born Emmett decided that he wanted to sleep in my room with me so if I ever cried then he could wake them up. Then the conversation turned serious again. I knew she was trying to tell me something really bad but she didn't know how._

"_One day princess, I won't be here anymore I am going to be in heaven with God. I want you to know that just because you won't be able to see me, I am there watching over you and protecting you. Whenever you need a friend I will be there, listening to you." She sounded really sad and when I looked at her tears were rolling down her face, I slowly wiped them away. _

"_Even when you think that I am not there, I will be and when you ask for help and you don't get an answer don't be upset; because every time the wind blows your hair just know that that's me and when you hear a bird singing, just know that that's me. I'll be everywhere you are, do you know why?" I couldn't answer her because I was crying; I tried to be quiet because I didn't want her to be sadder. So I stayed quiet. _

_She turned so she could look at me, "because I am in here," and she placed her hand across my heart. "I want you to never forget that, we have the same heart. Can you do that for me?" She looked me straight in the eyes. I threw my arms around her and cried and cried until I couldn't cry anymore and I was just shaking. She rubbed my back and whispered to me how much she loved me. _

"_Mommy, mommy, I don't want you to go anywhere. No...no…no, you can't ever leave. I don't want the wind to be you, I want you!" I yelled. _

_Her eyes were puffy with tears and she was crying, "Hey, hey…little me, little you, don't cry because I love you." That did nothing to make me feel any better, not this time. I just cried louder, until I fell asleep. I woke up when I felt daddy picking me up, I sighed and rubbed my eyes, "wait daddy." _

_I crawled over to my mom. "Mommy, you're not going anywhere, we love you too much. I love you so much okay? But I will do what you asked me to and I will remember you every time I hear a birdie sing and when the wind blows my hair, because I love you." I gave her a big hug and kiss. "And mommy, don't ever forget me because I am in here." I patted her heart with my small little hand._

_She put her hand over mine and said "I would never forget my princess, my Isabella, my Bella, I love you." _

That was the last time I saw my mom, the next morning dad told me that mom was in heaven with God watching over all of us.

I didn't notice that I was crying until my arm felt all sticky, so I went to the bathroom to clean up. I looked in the mirror and really looked at my face, I had red puffy eyes and my cheeks were blotchy.

"Mom, I miss you" I said aloud. "I'm so tired of crying, I can't do this anymore." I heard a knock on the door. So I dried my face off with the towel and went to answer it. I looked through the peep hole, "who is it?" I asked.

"Mail for Swan." I opened the door.

"Hello."

"Are you Isabella Swan?" I nodded, "Well I have a package for you, I need you to sign here." I signed for the package and he handed it to me.

"Thanks," and he waved me off.

I shut the door and looked at the package, it was from Alice. I was really excited because I missed her so much, but I looked at the return address and it was from her house. Which was really strange considering Alice is in Europe. I stared at the package for a while completely dumbfounded.

"Isabella, it is not a bomb, open the damn thing."

I opened it up and it was a beautiful blue gown, complete with blue shoes and a black clutch. I was stunned why would she buy me a dress, it didn't make any sense, but it was beautiful. I looked to see what else was inside the box, and there was a recorder, attached to that was a note that said "PLAY ME". I laughed out loud, because only Alice would do something like this, I pressed the play button.

_"Hey Bella, don't be mad okay? But as you can see I bought you a gown for Jazz's and Edward's Ball." I heard her giggle as she probably pictured my face as I tried to work out how she had known I would go. "Don't even think about complaining about the dress, it's beautiful and you are going to look beautiful. I mean it Isabella Marie Swan." She giggled again; this time I had no idea what it was about. "You ask how I know about you going to the ball. Well I told you that you and Edward would be great together, I knew he would take you to the ball. You guys are perfect. I can already see your wedding; it's going to be beautiful." I could hear shuffling in the background until I heard Jasper's southern accent._

_"Ali, come on it's too early to talk about that, calm down," Alice huffed with impatience._

_"Whatever Jazz, what do you know, I'm the psychic here. Anyway Bella, I got you the dress the day me and you went shopping, when we saw Edward at the mall. Oh and by the way that was a set up, I told him that we were supposed to 'accidentally' meet you there, but things didn't go as planned. Anyway, I want you to wear light makeup, you're already gorgeous. Put some blue eye shadow on with some eyeliner, remember how I taught you. Just in case though I am going to pray for you. I miss you and I can't wait to see you, so have fun." More shuffling, "Jazz say's bye too Bella. Bye Bella, Jazz you're so cute, how did I get so lucky…ummm…Ali the recorder is still on…oh shit…bye Bells."_

The recorder stopped and I burst out laughing, that was exactly what I needed. Alice was without a doubt the strangest creature that I have ever met.

I really didn't have anything planned for today, Edward had asked me not to go anywhere; I could see it in his eyes that he didn't want to go to work. I had heard him on the phone talking to someone named Aro, he was getting into trouble because of me and I didn't like it.

When he said something about a ball on Friday, I was hurt that he hadn't mentioned it to me.

_Maybe he didn't want to go with me or maybe he didn't want to go with his emotionally distraught girlfriend. _

I wasn't going to mention anything to him, but without thinking the words just came out of my unfiltered mouth. I'm not so sure that I regretted it, but I was ashamed. Ashamed because only hours ago I had a heart attack and thought that my selfless boyfriend was going to beat me to a pulp. When he did ask, I had butterflies in my stomach, even though I tried to stay neutral, the smile that I had hurt my cheeks.

I felt bad because I'm not sure whether or not he wanted me to go, or if he felt he had to ask me. I usually hated parties but thinking about meeting all of Edwards friends and him introducing me as his girlfriend made me happy. He made me feel special and when he asked me he had sounded sincere.

I jumped up and ran to my laptop to send Alice a thank you and I told her how much I loved her and missed her. I wasn't sure when I would hear from her again, but I had decided that I wanted to tell Alice what happened to me. Not only for myself, but because she is my friend and I fear that her life is in danger. I just hope she will understand and forgive me.

As I sent the letter, my stomach let out a loud growl even though I was alone I blushed like an idiot. I glance at the clock and it was already 1:00. I hadn't heard from Edward and I remember him telling me that he would be at lunch this hour so I decided that I would call him to hear his voice.

The phone lines were completely busy, I tried his cell but it went straight to voice mail either he was ignoring the call or he just forgot the charger, I hoped for the latter.

I decided that I would try the office one more time, before I would wait for him to call me.

"Cullen and Whitlock, this is Jessica speaking how may I help you?"

Ewww, Jessica, Mike's Jessica, the one who is my Edwards secretary.

"Hello?"

Shit.

"Umm…Hi can I speak to Edward Mason? Please."

"I'm sorry who was that?" She nasally replied.

"Edward. Edward Mason?" Seriously how hard was it to answer phones, I mean is she dumb or something?

"I'm sorry ma'am but we don't have anyone by that name here. I could take your name and see if I could get one of our lawyers to call you."

"Isabella, but I don't need a lawyer. Are you sure that no one by the name Edward Mason works there?"

"Yes, I am sure, I have worked here for three years, I would remember. Now ma'am since you say that you do not need a lawyer we are terribly busy at the moment, so have a good day."

"But-" I was cut off my the dial tone from my phone.

The skank, who the hell does she think she is, how dare she talk to me like that.

_Calm down Bella, everything is fine_. Just because you called Edwards work and the whore claims no one by the name Edward Mason works there doesn't mean anything, I mean it could mean…

What could it mean?, Edward was lying to me and for that matter so was Alice and Jasper, they all said they were partners, but he doesn't work there according to _Jessica. _

How could they lie like that, we have been together for almost three months, how could you keep such a big secret like that. As for Alice, she was my friend, my best friend at that. Why would she lie?

My phone ringed, scaring me "Hello?" I all but screamed.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong? Where are you? I'm coming to get you?"

"I'm sorry Emmett, I was thinking and the phone scared me. I'm at home, and everything is…fine…I guess."

"Bells, whats wrong, did you and Edward get into a fight or something, you want me to smash his face in?"

Laughing I said; "No Emmie, we didn't get into a fight." At least not yet, I mumbled.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Em, don't you have to get back to work?"

"Cut the crap Bella; I own the gym, I make my own hours, people do what I say not the other way around…now talk." He huffed.

"Em…How long have you known Edward?"

"Ummm….I told you, we met in college?"

"Emmett, whats Edward's last name?'

He was quiet but he finally answered. "Bella, are you serious? You do realize that he is your boyfriend and not mine?"

"I know that Em, it's just that.."

"What?"

"Fine...I wanted to talk to him today, so I called his office and when I asked for him the bitch said that no one by that name worked there. I asked for Edward Mason which is his name. Bitch face said he doesn't work there, so I'm just confused."

"Bella, you do realize you said the word bitch twice in that sentence. I think that is the first time you actually meant it," he laughed.

"Well, she was being a bit-..she was being cocky."

"Oh Bella just say it, you've already said it twice."

"Whatever."

"Look Bella, there's something that you should kno-" There was a beep on the phone, I looked and it was Edward.

"Hey, Em Edward's on the other line, can we talk later? How about you come over Saturday and we can hang out?" I said, feeling horrible that I was cutting our conversation short.

"Yeah, Bellie that's fine."

I clicked over to the other line, afraid that I answered too late, "Hello?"

"Bella, hey love I just got your message. Sorry I couldn't call you I was in a meeting."

"Where are you?"

"What?"

"I said, where are you?"

"Bella, I'm at work, where else would I be?'

"Well, exactly where is it that you work because you obviously don't work at 'Cullen and Whitlock' so where the hell are you? Please don't lie, you've done enough of that."

"Love, what are you talking about, I do work at 'Cullen and Whitlock' Jasper and I are part-"

"Yea well I know the truth, you don't work there, I called earlier because your cell went straight to voicemail and I just wanted to hear your voice. The screeching bitch Jessica answered and said no one by the name Edward Mason works there. I mean I was stupid really it is called'_Cullen_ and Whitlock', your last name is _Mason_. I should have connected the dots then and there, so tell me Edward where the fuck are you at?"

I have no idea what came over me. I have had such an emotional day going from sad, to happy, to angry; whats next?

"Bella, we need to talk."

"What?"

"Love, we need to talk but we will do that when I get home okay?" He didn't even give me a chance to answer his stupid question, he just hung up the damn phone.

I stayed quiet for a few minutes before his words finally sank in, 'We need to talk.'

* * *

I know it been forever since the last update, but there has been a lot going on, my grandma died over winter break, so it was really sad, I've been in my own little world. She had Cancer of the throat and the doctors gaver her three months to live but she survived for five years, I know she is in a better place so that helps, but we all miss her terribly.

Thanks for those who read, and please review, things are going to get intresting real soon

* * *

* * *


	16. Heart to Heart

**It's been so long since I updates, almost forgot how lol...**

**Thanks to my beta xXMoonyeenXx, she's a great beta**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own this story**

* * *

"We need to talk." Those words were the only thing currently running through my mind. What exactly does that mean? I've never had a boyfriend before, but I've watched enough movies and heard enough girl talk to know that those words mean trouble. I guess it means he wants to break up with me. After all that's what happens in the movies right?

I love Edward with all of my heart; he can't break up with me. I can't make it without him. _This is what you wanted remember, when you told him that it would be better for his safety._

"Shut up stupid inner monologue!" I yelled to myself, oddly as I shouted my stupid phone rang again.

"What?" I answered clearly annoyed at the interruption; as per usual no-one answered my question.

"What the fuck do you want?" I tried again passing annoyed and entering the angry stage. Can't a girl even contemplate the fact that her boyfriend may be dumping her in peace anymore? There was still no answer but a slow breathing from the end of the line.

"Ok you sick mother fucker, stop calling my fucking phone, you have called me enough. The joke is fucking over! Go get a job and do something with your life!" I yelled and slammed the phone down. I flopped down onto my couch defeated but still seething at the mysterious, silent caller.

I don't know what has gotten into me; I have never cursed that much in my entire life. Ever since I met Edward my life and my personality have changed dramatically. Though, I still love him to death, even if he is going to break up with me. I don't know myself anymore, not that it's his fault but I second guess myself all the time when I'm around him. I'm needy, I was never needy before; I hated girls like that but with him its different, I never want to be away from him, I need him like air and if he leaves me I'm going to suffocate. My stupid ass phone rang yet again interrupting my contemplation of a possible future with Edward.

"That's it you stupid ass wipe, I'm calling the police. Stop fucking calling me, I don't have time for you low life, mother fucking piece of shit!"

"Hello?" _Shit it__'__s Emmett, not my weirdo caller._

"Emmett?" I responded slightly ashamed of my attitude before.

"Yeah Bellie. What the hell was that?" He asked concern and amusement lacing his tones.

"Nothing Emmett," I said lazily.

"Damn it Isabella, talk to me. What the hell was that? You don't just answer the phone and bitch someone out for no fucking reason, what the fuck did I do? I have never in my life ever heard you curse or talk to someone like that, ever, especially your BROTHER!" He thought that I was talking to him. I just thought it was those stupid kids again. _Duh Bella you have caller id, he thinks you knew it was him._

"Isabella answer me damn it!" He yelled down the line causing me to hold the receiver away from my ear in reaction to his tones.

"I'm sorry Emmett, I wasn't yelling at you. I thought it was those prank callers again; they called just before you did and I hung up on them. I just picked up the phone when it rang without looking at the caller id. I'm sorry," I sobbed; I hadn't even realized I was crying until I finished what I was saying. I hoped that Emmett didn't realize it.

"Bellie are you crying?" He asked concerned again.

"No," I tried to put conviction into the one syllable but there was none left in me.

"Damn it Bella," he yelled.

"Fine Emmett, I am crying! My life is falling apart, are you happy now?" I shouted down the line, deep down I knew my brother just cared about me but sometimes he thoroughly infuriated me.

"No Bella, shockingly I am not happy. I am never happy when my little sister is crying! What happened did you and Edward get into a fight or something?"

"Emmett I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell and no me and Edward didn't get into a fight or anything. It's just…I'm just….I'm just on my…period." I didn't want Em worried any more about me, he is always so worried, he needs to start living for himself; I am always such a burden to him.

"Damn it Bella, I know that you are not on that shit. Do you think I don't know when you are lying to me? All the times you told me that shit I knew you were lying, but I wanted to give you your space. I'm done with that shit now, so just tell me what the fuck happened? If you don't I'll think the worst and trust me you don't want that!"

I knew he was mad; he had a very good reason to be mad. I wanted to yell at him so badly, I needed to take my anger out on something, on someone but Emmett didn't deserve to get hurt because I was fucked up.

"Bella, you're not fucked up." I didn't realize I had been speaking out loud.

'Emmett, I'm sorry I lied." I apologised quietly.

"Yeah well; you realize you have said that you are sorry like three times in this conversation, so just start talking."

"Ok fine, I'm just thinking about my life and Edward wants to break up with me. I mean I don't blame him; I want to break up with me. I'm just trying to deal with things ok? I love you Emmett, you're my big brother and I know that you want protect me all the time but I just need some space. I need to deal with this on my own, no matter the outcome. Just know that I love you so much." I sobbed; "And when we were younger I was so grateful that I had you as my older brother, you always protected me, even when I needed protection from myself."

"Bellie, what are you talking about? You're really scaring me right now."

"No, don't be Em; I just need to get some things off my chest is all. Your one of the most important men in my life and I just want you to know that I love you." I explained and wiped my nose with the tissues I had in my hand.

"Bellie, I love you too, very much. Look I'm going to come over and we can watch a movie or something, okay?" I could hear the pleading in his voice and I knew that he was once again worried for me, I hated that he was always so concerned for me. I was going to make him old before his time.

"No, no, Em I'll be fine. I really need to be alone right now; I just wanted you to know that stuff ok? Don't worry about me I'm perfectly fine."

"Okay, but Bella how do you know that Edward is going to break up with you? The dude is totally in love," he chuckled.

"I just know Em, I talked to him but its fine, and at least he will be safe. I love him and if this is what it takes then so be it." I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They just flowed down my face. I needed Edward I needed his hug, I needed his kiss, I needed him.

"Hey, 'little me, little you, don't cry, because I love you.'" Emmett whispered. Once again those 10 little words helped me, Momma would say to me and all would be right.

"Thanks Em, you know Mom would be so proud of you?" I know he always thought that mom loved me more, but mom loved us both equally. It's just that I was just the youngest and she was worried that I wouldn't remember her as much as Emmett would.

"You think so?" I could almost see him smiling.

"Of course, she would probably send half of Forks to your gym to become buff men like you," I laughed.

He chuckled "Yea, probably, she always knew how to brag about us that's for sure. She would have been proud of you too, you have overcome so much in your young life and you're a teacher, she would have been ecstatic about you following in her footsteps."

"Yeah, mom said that I was destined for greatness; she was such a cheese head."

"Don't I know it," he laughed.

"I love you Emmie."

"I love you too Bellie."

"So I'll see you Saturday right?" I was afraid that he wouldn't want to come.

"You know it, just no rat's ass…ok?'

"You got it," with that we hung up the phone. Emmett and I never talked about Mom, not like that at least. It was always more along the lines of 'mom did this' or 'mom did that'. We never talked about her, it felt nice to talk about her but it was sad knowing that I wouldn't see her. No matter how many times I talk about her or to her she would never be there again. I know she is here in spirit, I know this because she was my guardian angel.

Talking about her I needed a motherly touch, and I needed it badly.

EPOV

Shit…shit…fucking shit! This wasn't supposed to happen; I was supposed to tell her later not now, what the fuck was I supposed to do now? When Jessica strolled into my office and told me that some Isabella had called looking for an Edward Mason, I thought I was going to throw up.

"Mr. Cullen you don't looked to good," Jessica's nasally voice called out to me, suddenly it had gotten very hot in my office; I pulled agitatedly on my shirt collar in response.

"What did you say to her?"

"That there was no one here by that name. I told her that I would get one of the lawyers to call her but she said she didn't need one and she kept nagging me so, I hung up on her."

"You what? You hung up on her, are you freaking crazy?" I yelled. I knew that it wasn't her fault that this had happened, it was mine but she didn't have to hang up on her.

"Yeah, she was persistent that an Edward Mason worked here. She acted like I don't know what I am talking about." Jessica looked at me like I was crazy. I needed to call her and I needed to call her now.

"Alright fine, I don't need anything else from you." She nodded and left the office, slightly bemused by my reaction to her actions. I didn't know exactly how the conversation with Bella was going to go, especially considering everything that she is going through. I was going to tell her when we got things in order, but apparently fate had other things in store for me. I sucked in a breath and dialed my loves number. The phone just kept ringing, I thought that she wasn't going to answer when I heard her voice and boy was she pissed.

"Hello?"

"Bella, hey love, I just got your message. Sorry I couldn't call you I was in a meeting," I was sweating like a dog in heat.

"Where are you?" she nearly yelled down the phone.

"What?" I replied

"I said 'where are you?'" She was getting louder and louder with every word, in response I was getting more and more nervous, but pulling myself together I answered her question.

"Bella I'm at work, where else would I be?'

"Well, exactly where is it that you work? I mean you obviously don't work at 'Cullen and Whitlock' so where the hell are you? Don't lie either, you've done enough of that!"

"Love, what are you talking about? I do work at 'Cullen and Whitlock' Jasper and I are part-"

"Yeah, well I know the truth. You don't work there, I called earlier because your cell went straight to voicemail and I just wanted to hear your voice. Some screeching bitch called Jessica answered and said no one by the name of Edward Mason works there. I mean I was stupid really, it is called_ Cullen_ and Whitlock, your last name is _Mason_. I should have connected the dots then and there, so tell me Edward, where the fuck are you at?" Bella cursing was never a good thing.

"Bella, we need to talk,"

"What?" she yelled making me move the phone away from my ear if I longed to keep my hearing, which oddly I did.

"Love, we need to talk, but we will do that when I get home okay?" I didn't even give her a chance to say anything; I just hung up on her. I was shitting my pants. She probably thinks I'm a liar and doesn't want anything to do with me. I put my head on the desk and was contemplating the best way to explain this to her, considering her delicate situation. Everyone that loves her has lied to her; she is not going to know how to handle this, and too much stress is not good for her especially now. "Fuck!" I smacked my hand against my desk in frustration as I sighed, ran a hand through my hair and stared at the ceiling hoping it would provide me with the answers I need.

I don't know how long I was staring at the ceiling, but Jessica was suddenly talking through the intercom. "Mr Cullen, there is an Emmett Swan on line 1."

"Thanks." I mumbled as I picked up my phone and pressed the button to connect to Emmett. "Hey Em, what's up?" Emmett is one of my best friends, in college we hit it off right away and he became my personal trainer and he knows all of my secrets including the ones that I am keeping from Isabella.

"Don't you 'what's up Em' me! You fucking tard, what the fuck did you do to my sister? I told you not to hurt her."

"Emmett what are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, in that case explain to me why the fuck she is crying to the point where I can barely understand a word she is saying. Talking about how you're going to break up with her, and how it would be safer for you. Then she goes into this stuff about how much she loves me and a bunch of other shit. Then she talked about mom and she _never_ talks about her and I mean _ever_. Any other time, she would just like flip out. Something is wrong and I'm worried about her. When she answered she was screaming like a sailor, I thought she was aiming it at me but she said something about prank calls or something, she caught me off guard with all the other stuff. So I'm going to say this one more time what the fuck did you do to my little sister?"

"Emmett I haven't done anything, at least not yet. She called the office to talk to me but she asked for Edward Mason not Cullen, so Jessica told her that no one worked here by that name. So she now thinks that I lied to her and that I don't work here, I just told her that 'we need to talk' that's it. I don't know why she thinks I would break up with her."

"You dumb ass, you don't say those words. Jeez, no wonder she thinks you want to break up with her, you had better set this shit straight, or I'll kick your ass Cullen. I mean it; tell her _all_ of it and leave nothing out." _Now _that I couldn't do.

"Emmett, I can't do that, not right now. I'll tell her about this but that's it, she can't know the other thing, it would break her." I nearly cried.

"Well you need to fix this shit, she doesn't want me to come over and I don't like it not one little bit. Dude she said some shit about how 'I protected her, even when she needed protection from herself'. I don't know what the fuck that means, but I have a feeling she tried killing herself when we were younger. I'm worried that all this shit that has happened with that prick is really messing with her head; I'm worried that if I'm right she might do it again. I don't want to make assumptions with her and set something into motion that's not there, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah Em I understand. She never said anything to me about doing that. That's got me really worried about her. I hate that she's crying and it's my fault, I never want her to cry especially because of me. She is so selfless it kind of pisses me off," I laughed. "She wanted me to breakup with her because she was afraid for _my_ life, can you fucking believe that shit _my_ life. I'm going to get off of work early so I can speak to her."

"Alright man, make this shit right," with that he hung up the phone on me.

"Jessica, I'm leaving work early. Hold all my calls and transfer any documents to my e-mail."

"Yes, sir" she replied.

I left the office in a hurry, I was scared shitless that Bella would try to do something like Emmett feared. According to Emmett she might have done it before. I raced back to her apartment because she needed to know the truth, I tried calling her cell phone and it went straight to voice mail and that scared me. I tried three more times before I really started freaking out. I called the house phone but no answer. I sped like there was no tomorrow, praying that no cops would stop me.

When I got to the complex I parked and ran up the stairs, opening her door without slowing down. I know she wouldn't expect me homeso early and I didn't want to scare her like I did last time.

"Love, its Edward." There was no answer, I walked into her bedroom, nothing. The kitchen, living room, bathroom, nothing, she wasn't here.

"Bella!" I know she was here because I had seen her car. I know I did, because I parked right next to her ugly beat up red truck.

I called Emmett to see if she had called him, but he said he hadn't heard from her. I was pacing the living room looking at the clock, and calling her phone when I knew calling the phone would be pointless considering she left it here. My mind conjured up all of these different scenarios; the main one being her taking her own life. I really couldn't do anything but wait until she came back, I wanted to leave and look around for her maybe she gone out for a walk but I opted to stay and wait.

The last thought that went through my mind was what if James had escaped and took her from here? After all her car was here, her phone was here, but she clearly wasn't.

_Something is wrong._

I stopped my pacing and ran to the door. I needed to go see if I could find her, I couldn't just sit and wait anymore; not that I had done much sitting.

I swung open the door to find someone already standing there "Who the fuck are you?" the person asked.

I growled in response.

* * *

**Uh oh! Who do you think it is? **

**review and let me know... I have also entered in the Quickie Contest its anonymous so you wont know who's story is who's but its really cool**

**.net/u/2773975/**

**Next update should be posted soon!**


	17. Raging Jealousy

**Hey, another update, this is my favorite chapter so far. I don't really know why but it just is. Don't be too critical on Bella though**

**There is a lemon in this one, but it's my first, don't know if its any good or not, so let me know J**

**Thanks to my Beta who helped fixing it up… xXMoonyeenXx**

* * *

**BPOV**

After talking to Emmett about my mother, a number of really bad emotions had resurfaced, knowing that my mother was gone and I would never see her again was hard. Talking about her like we had had been a first for me and Em; it was my fault really that we hadn't done it before, he always wanted to bring up some kind of conversation about her but I just couldn't do it. Before everything that happened to me with _him _I would have gladly talked about her all day and night. After everything that he said, I couldn't help but feel maybe _he_ was telling the truth.

I realize now that his words were all lies, but after years of yelling at my dad and Em they just stopped initiating conversations about her. I never initiated any so for me to actually talk about her to him must have really got him worried. I didn't mean for that to happen, and I don't even know what came over me. I just started and I couldn't stop. I don't like this impulsive side of me.

I used to be strong and independent, with the exception of having Dad and Em check up on me. I had stopped crying over the years over petty stuff. Things were going great for me, I had Edward and life felt wonderful; I finally thought that everything was going to fall into place, then my dad comes in and breaks the news about James. My world just fell apart around my ears and when combined with a breakdown, I didn't think things could get any worse. Of course they did and though I told him to break up with me, although I thought that I could handle it, at least for his safety, I know I can't, I love him too much. The idea of him going through with the act scares me senseless. Then again I always knew that he was too good for me, but it was too soon I thought I was going to have a little more time with him. Deep down I was at least together enough to acknowledge that this was for the best.

I was alone and I desperately needed a mother's touch, not for advice, because I surely couldn't tell her everything that had happened to me, but at least for a motherly hug. So I made a quick choice and walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked carefully from behind the still closed door.

"It's me…Bella," with my words the door swung open instantly revealing my neighbor wearing a very big smile on her face.

"Oh, Bella I'm so glad to se- what's wrong?" There was concern in her voice and I knew I was being weak but I just broke down right in the hallway outside her apartment. "Oh, sweetie, what's wrong? What happened?" She held me in her arms and led me into the living room where she lowered us onto the couch.

"Edward's going…to break up…with me." I sobbed.

"Oh my dear, dear, Bella," she kissed my head and rocked me back and forth. I just sat there crying and messing up her shirt. I don't know how long I sat there but my head began to hurt and I was getting uncomfortable. Being in her arms like this though made everything seem like they could just disappear; I wished more than anything that I could go back on my very first date with Edward, I would even go back to the day at the zoo just to be with him once more. I knew that it was too late and she brought me back to reality when she spoke quietly.

"Sweetheart, are you feeling any better?" She looked down at me and smiled sadly.

"Yes, thank you. Mrs. Wellington I am so sorry to have barged in on you like this, I just really needed someone to hug." I apologized and hugged her closer.

"Oh, my sweet dear child, there is nothing to be sorry for. I love you as if you were my own child; I am here for you whenever you need me understand?" I nodded, feeling slightly less ridiculous at invading this kind woman's space. "Now Bella, do you want to talk about it? How do you know Edward is going to break up with you?" I cringed at the mention of Edward and my heart strings felt like they were being played by a guitarist. She looked at me warily clearly not sure if she should have asked. I looked away because although I knew I couldn't tell her everything, I could tell her some of it right?

"Well, I know this because he is too good for me. All I do is cause him problems, he used to be a workaholic who never missed a day, now because of me he is getting into trouble for not coming to work, I heard him on the phone with his superior. Then there's some stuff from my past that is causing problems and I talked to him on the phone and he said that 'we need to talk', I know that means he is breaking up with me." I sobbed and cried into her shoulder, she squeezed me tight to let me know she was there for me.

"Sugar, first of all he is not too good for you, you understand me, you are one of the best people that I know that is one of the numerous reasons that I love you so much. You're beautiful, smart, funny and awfully clumsy, but that's what makes you perfect." I blushed when she mentioned clumsy, it's not like I didn't know it, but for other people to see it too was embarrassing.

"Second of all," she continued, "you don't know he wants to break up with you. 'We need to talk' doesn't mean what Hollywood makes you think it means, sometimes it really does mean 'we need to talk'. I've seen how that boy looks at you and he looks at you with so much love, it's really kind of scary." She laughed, which made me smile hearing her laugh was simply a beautiful thing. I nodded when she was done making me feel thoroughly ridiculous about my reaction.

"But, what if he does? I'll be all alone again; I didn't realize how unhappy I was until Edward came along and showed me all the things I was missing. Mrs. Wellington I need him to survive, without him I'll crash and burn. He is what makes me, me." I cried once again.

"Bella, now you listen to me," she pulled my chin up to look her in the eye and with a very stern voice she spoke. "You don't need a man to make you feel happy, you don't need a man to make you feel whole and you don't need a man to define you. You may not have been happy, but you were making it on your own. You still do those things only now Edward is there with you to make things easier, he is there to help you not to make you lose yourself. You will never be alone; I will be here for you whenever you need me. Plus I know damn well that your brother and father will definitely be there for you. I remember when Emmett met Riley, my poor baby looked like he was going to curl up and die." She laughed at the memory and so did I.

Riley was her middle child, he was a year older than me and Mrs. Wellington wanted me to meet him. When I answered the door he introduced himself, but then Em came to see what was taking me so long and if looks could kill poor Riley would no longer be here. Riley made up some excuse and ran up the stairs.

"Yeah, your right; I guess I was just being stupid, I really miss my mom. I know that if she were here my life would be so much easier." I smiled up at her.

"I know sweetheart and you were not being stupid. We all go through this. Just talk to Edward and see what he has to say." She rocked me back and forth.

"Mrs. Wellington, may I use your bathroom? I must look horrible."

"Of course dear, second door on your left." She pointed me in the right direction. I walked to the bathroom and flinched when I saw my reflection. I looked absolutely horrible, my eyes were bloodshot and red from crying, and my face was stained with tears to say the least. I washed my face and dried it with a towel. I gave myself a pep talk, before leaving the bathroom. I didn't believe all of Mrs. Wellington's words but she seemed to believe them so I agreed.

"Ok Bella, Mrs. Wellington is probably right he just wants to talk is all," I whispered aloud.

_Oh who are you kidding, he doesn't want you anymore and he IS breaking up with you. _My inner voice told me, and I really wanted to cry. But I couldn't cry anymore, I had nothing else to cry with. When I walked out of the bathroom I heard voices, Mrs. Wellington and a male voice.

"Yeah I remember her, her brother scared the shit out of me." That's when I realized it was Riley.

"Riley watch your language, he is not so bad, a good kid, both of them are. Charlie did a good job." I smiled inwardly because Charlie did do a good job he wasn't perfect but he did the best he could considering the circumstances. I walked around the corner to see them sitting on the couch, when Riley saw me he smiled and stood up.

Mrs. Wellington said anything before he could. "Bella, you remember my son Riley?"

"Of course," I reached my hand out towards him, he readily shook my hand. I noticed that he had a very strong grip as well.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you again," he smiled and winked at me.

"Likewise," I replied; I was beginning to feel uncomfortable under his stare.

"Umm…Bella? By any chance is your brother here? You know big guy with muscles the size of army tanks?" He laughed despite how scared he sounded.

"No he's not; he's got other people to scare." I couldn't help but laugh myself, his face was completely comical. I could see that he wanted to be brave, but it was obvious that he was terrified. I was laughing so hard tears were coming out of my eyes. Mrs. Wellington joined in as well, she was probably happy that I wasn't crying anymore.

"Well you two, I'm going to go see Tony, he is expecting me. We are going salsa dancing," she said as she stood and shook her hips.

"Mom...tell me you did not just do that." Riley said smacking his forehead.

"I most certainly did. I'll have you know back in the day I was one sexy momma," she said looking him straight in the eye, daring him to defy her.

"Well mom I have no doubt about that;" she rolled his eyes at his sarcasm.

"Ok, well I'm off." She kissed Riley on the cheek, and told him that she loved him. My heart broke a little knowing my mom couldn't do that to me. I looked away because I felt like I was interrupting a personal moment. To my surprise Mrs. Wellington came over to me, hugged me and kissed my cheek and told me that she loved me, and to come to her anytime I needed anything. With that she smiled and she walked out the door.

With that Riley and I sat there in an uncomfortable silence. I could feel his gaze on me; I didn't know how to react around men so I just sat there quietly. Edward was the only one that made me feel comfortable. Finally after what felt like hours he spoke.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Umm….yeah that sounds good actually," we walked into the kitchen.

"So Bella what is it that you do?" He cut right to the small talk.

"Oh, I'm a kindergarten teacher at Thomas Middle School." I replied thinking about all my new students that I would get to see.

"A teacher huh? isn't that kind of annoying, having what? 20 or 30 kids run around screaming." He asked while making the coffee, glancing over his shoulder at me as I leaned on the counter behind him.

"Well no, not really, I mean it can be overwhelming sometimes, but I love what I do. When one of my students learns how to do something, even if it's to cut in a straight line, it's nice when you see their face light up like its Christmas. You just know that you made them happy. And when they are happy, then I am happy."

"Wow, never thought of it that way." I nodded as he contemplated my words.

We were quiet for a long time before he spoke again; "you love your job don't you?"

"Yes, I do. My mom was a teacher and I followed in her footsteps which makes me feel a little closer to her." I smiled as tears threatened to spill out. I assumed that Mrs. Wellington had already told him about my mom, and why I was up here, which was why I was so tense and self-conscious.

"Well you teach kindergarten, what grade does she teach?" He said it in the present tense which made me think maybe he didn't know.

"Umm...she taught the same grade, but she often jumped to second grade too."

"Taught? Oh so you mean she's retired them?" He asked clearly confused, then I knew that his mother hadn't mentioned anything to her son, and for that I was completely grateful.

"No. My mom died when I was 7." I looked down at my cup of coffee that was now on the table.

"Oh. I'm so sorry I didn't know." He looked at me concerned that I might yell or something, so to placate him I laughed and smiled.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." We talked a little longer, I found out that he was Pre-Med and he wanted to be a pediatrician. When he was younger, his little brother died of lung cancer and he vowed that he would become a doctor to help other children. Our conversation flowed smoothly and before I knew it we were talking about his past relationships, all was fine and dandy until the tables turned to me.

"So are you dating anyone?" He asked curious. Before I could say anything, tears sprang from my eyes. I remember what Mrs. Wellington told me about the whole 'We need to talk thing', but she didn't know the whole story I did. So I knew the truth.

"Bella, are you okay? What's wrong?" Riley asked with concern in his voice.

"Nothing; it's just I'm not sure if I still have a boyfriend or not. I know he is going to break up with me, but your mom doesn't think so, but I know he is." I wiped my tears, and blushed embarrassed by my reaction, Riley laughed.

"Don't be embarrassed and my mom is usually right about these things, you should listen to her." He handed me a tissue as he smiled softly.

I nodded my head. "Hey, I have an idea, you want to drink, I can make a mean screwdriver." He smiled sheepishly at me, I laughed, I really didn't see the harm in drinking one glass. I wouldn't do what I did last time, but surely I could have one drink.

One drink turned to four drinks and I was drunk, still aware of things but drunk. I know I told Riley a lot more than I had anticipated. I told him about how my mom died, about my over-protective family. I also told him about Edward, the more I drank the more I realized Edward didn't want me. All the signs were there, he lied to me about where he works, he has been drifting away from me more and more, he wants to have a "talk", and most importantly he doesn't want to have sex with me.

_Man you're horny when you drink. _I mean seriously what man doesn't want sex? I thought that's what all guys want anyway, but no not Edward, not the perfect gentleman, loving, caring Edward. No, he doesn't want sex…at least not from me anyway.

"Hey Riles?" I looked over at Riley as he was sipping his third drink.

"Yeah," he slurred.

"Maybe, Edwards gay, that's probably why he doesn't want to have sex with me, right? I mean I have tried to get him to do it, but he always turns me down. Maybe it's cuz I don't have a willy." I blushed realizing what I had just said. Riley looked up at me and stared for a long time before he started laughing, I couldn't stop the laughter it was better to laugh than to cry, so I welcomed the new feeling.

"Don't worry about it Bells, Edward's a douche anyway, you deserve better. I don't like him and if I see him anytime soon I'm going to show him just how much I don't like him." He smirked and winked at me.

Riley got really drunk and he decided that he didn't like Edward not one little bit. He said that if he could make any girl feel that insecure about herself, that he was an ass. I told him that I was already insecure and Edward had brought out the best in me, and had made me happier than I have ever been in my 23 years. But he didn't care.

I didn't mean for Edward to sound like a bad guy, not at all because he wasn't. I mean just because he doesn't love me anymore, _or maybe he never did_, it doesn't change the fact that he is a wonderful man, but he just isn't for me. Even though I love him more than my own life.

After my fifth screwdriver we settled for coffee to sober up some. Then I realized that it was already four o'clock and I needed to get home to cook something for Edward to eat, because if this was our last night together I wanted him to have at least one last home cooked meal made by me.

"Thanksss, Rileeeee for the Screw….Screwdriver," I slurred; Riley got up with me and walked me to the door. I almost fell, and he had to help me up.

"Bells, I'm just gonna walk you to your door, I don't need you falling and breaking your head." He laughed.

"Awww Rile that's so sweet," and I kissed him in the cheek surprising him and myself.

"Well I got to go; I have a break-up to attend." I laughed now, but I knew soon I wouldn't be. He walked me to my door all the way while holding on to my waist so I wouldn't fall down. I was about to unlock the door when it swung open showing a very tired looking Edward.

I felt Riley's grip tighten up on me, as he yelled "who the fuck are you?" Over the past few hours Riley and I had become close. So I was not surprised at this outburst but taken back by the suddenness of it. Edward on the other hand looked like he wanted to kill someone his fists were clenching and unclenching, and when he saw Riley's arm around my waist his eyes darkened, scaring me.

"What the fuck do you mean who am I? I am her boyfriend so get your hands off her you prick!" Edward yelled, I could tell that he was holding back even though I had never seen this side of Edward. He had never been possessive over me before, it scared me, I had already been in a possessive relationship and I didn't want to go through with it again.

_But it doesn't matter anymore; he is breaking up with you._

"Now!" He yelled, which made me jump with the conviction and anger in his voice. Riley didn't let go, instead he looked at me curiously.

"Are you going to be ok with this guy? I don't have to leave of you don't want me to." I heard Edward growl, and he looked like he was about to attack my friend.

"Yeah, Rile I'll be fine." Riley nodded and loosened his grip on my waist, he took one look at Edward and then back at me, he smiled and leaned over and kissed me. It wasn't on the lips but it was on the corner, and before I knew it Edward had pounced on Riley shoving him into the wall. Riley didn't look scared not one little bit. I was however, Edward was strong, they both could get hurt and that would not be good. Edward and Riley were staring each other down, Edward balled up his fist and was about to punch him.

"Edward! Please don't do this." I ran to him putting my hand on his arm, I felt him instantly relax under my touch. Edward let Riley go from his choke hold.

"Riley, I'm sorry, but please leave." I smiled at him and prayed that he wouldn't be offended or mad at me.

Riley looked straight at Edward and said "Ok Bella, if you ever need anything then you know where to find me." Edward stiffened and Riley walked away.

Edward took one look at me and glared, he walked inside the condo and I followed. After I shut the door, Edward started pacing the floor running his hands through his hair, when he heard the door lock he turned to me with dark eyes.

"Bella what the fuck was that?" He yelled.

"I don't know what you talking about." I replied coldly if he was going to break up with me then I wasn't going to let him know how much it hurt.

"What the hell? You don't know what I'm talking about? You were just making out with some other guy, who was holding your waist not two minutes ago!" He yelled, thrusting his hands into his hair as he became more frustrated. "Damn it Bella! What the hell were you doing with him? Scratch that who the hell is he anyway?"

"First of all, I wasn't making out with him at all; I wasn't even the one who kissed him, he kissed me. Ok maybe I did kiss him but it was on his cheek and that was it. It was his cheek! Second of all he was helping me with my balance and I didn't do anything with him, I'm still a freaking virgin if that's what you mean. No thanks to you." I had doubted that his eyes could get any darker than they were but I was wrong, he clenched his fist and his jaw tightened. Rationally I knew that I shouldn't have been afraid, but I was and when he stepped forward I stepped back, he didn't notice because he was so mad at what I had just said.

"You fucking kissed him! What the fuck Bella, you're my girlfriend you belong to me and no one else. Fuck!" He yelled as he pinched the bridge of his nose, he was clearly frustrated.

"I know Edward, but I didn't kiss him on purpose we were drinking and I fell and he picked me up. It just happened, but it was a friendly gesture nothing more." I tried to stay calm but my voice came out shaky and I wasn't sure if it was from anger or fear.

"It doesn't matter Isabella, you're mine not his. You can't just go kissing guys whenever you feel like it!"

"I don't belong to you Edward, I belong to no one. You can't tell me what to do."

"Like hell you don't! I need you to understand something right now; you belong to me and no one else!" My eyes widened at that, I have never heard him speak to me with such force. This was the first time that I was actually frightened of Edward, he had always made me feel safe, but now I just felt scared. I didn't like how possessive he was becoming, it reminded me too much of my past. "Bella, do you understand that you kissed someone who wasn't your boyfriend?" I could see the fire in his eyes, I didn't understand his reaction to Riley especially when he was going to break up with me.

"I told you Edward it wasn't like that and it was just his cheek, he is my friend. He helped me get through some stuff today and besides you kissed Rosalie on the cheek and you also picked her up and twirled her around." He looked like he wanted to hit something, and even though it scared me I continued. "So basically what your saying is that _you_ can kiss girls all you want, but if I kiss my friends cheek it makes me some kind of _slut._"

He stepped towards me and I reflexively stepped back, but this time he noticed the movement and he was pissed; he was clenching and unclenching his fist again. When he saw that I moved back again he was even madder.

"What, you think that I am going to hit you like I am some kind of animal? I am not _him_ Isabella; I was raised better than that. _He_ did this to you and now I'm paying for_ his_ bullshit. My own girlfriend is afraid that I am going to kick her ass. Jesus Isabella," he took a breath before continuing. "When have I ever given you any indication that I would ever hurt you? I have never tried to hurt you, nor will I ever." I winced at the words that he chose which had made memories float in my head but I ignored them and stayed focused on the present. When I looked up at him he looked broken and tired, he didn't look mad any more, more sad than anything.

"I don't think that you will hurt me," I said carefully, "at least not physically." I whispered. I didn't even think he had heard me, but he had and he was pissed again, I flinched at his tone when he spoke.

"What you're going to stand there and say that you know that I won't hurt you? This is the second time you have flinched away from me in the span of twenty four hours. Oh and what the hell did you mean by 'at least not physically', what have I ever done for you to not trust me?" He was throwing his hands all over the place. I just stood there looking down at the floor hoping he would calm down enough for me to speak rationally to him. "You can't even look at me," he scoffed at me "What did I do to make you not trust me and go to some other guy for comfort, huh?"

"You lied to me Edward, you told me that you worked at that law firm but you don't. Everyone knew the truth except me; I don't care about where you work just the fact you lied to me, it's not right."

"So that gives you the excuse to go and kiss some other guy?"

"Edward why do you even care, you're breaking up with me anyway so it doesn't really matter. What I do it doesn't concern you." There were so many different emotions that ran across his face, hurt, pain, anger, concern, then he became annoyed.

"Oh my god, we are not having this fucking conversation again! I am so sick and tired of it all. We always go back to this shit; same old same old Bella, I can't do this anymore." He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

We didn't say anything to one another for a while; he was pacing the floor and I just stood there watching him holding the bridge of his nose or looking at the floor. I didn't know what to say to him, I wasn't afraid of him per say but I was afraid of the situation now. Maybe he wasn't going to break up with me; maybe he really did just want to talk.

"But you said 'we need to talk'," I said aloud before I could stop myself.

"What?" He stopped his pacing to look at me, he didn't shout but he was still very mad. I looked back at the floor and then back at him and he was staring at me like he was trying to read my mind.

I whispered, "You said that 'we need to talk'" I repeated. Next thing I knew he was laughing, his laugh wasn't one of happiness it was more sinister.

"So because I said that 'we need to talk', you assumed that I wanted to break up with you. You know Isabella you never fail to surprise me." He sat down on the couch. "I wasn't going to break up with you," he said after a minute. "I just needed to talk to you," he didn't look at me when he said this just at the floor. He said that he wasn't, meaning past tense so did that mean he was going to now? He did say that he couldn't do this anymore. I sat down next to him on the couch but I left some distance between the two of us. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to be next to him. I looked at my hands in my lap while I spoke.

"I'm sorry; I assumed that you were going to break up with me. It's just when Jessica said that you didn't work there, I knew you lied then when we were on the phone you said that we needed to talk and then you hung up, so I thought the worse. Everything just hit me all at once. I started thinking about other stuff. I needed to talk to someone so I went to Mrs. Wellington and she comforted me, then her son Rile arrived and we just started talking and we drank. I never meant to kiss him, but it was just a friendly gesture." I looked back at him and he still wouldn't look at me.

"Rile?" He scoffed, "I thought his name was Riley or some shit, you guys have nick names for each other now?" He sneered. Rile had told me something in confidence and I wasn't sure if I should break it, but this is my relationship that could get ruined by my one simple mistake.

"Not really, I mean he calls me Bells, but that's only because he said Bella was too weird of a name," I giggled. I stopped as soon as I saw Edwards face, he was glaring at me with such intensity that it made my stomach turn. "Edward…Edward, Riley is gay." Edward looked at me, with an incredulous look.

"So you're telling me that this Riley guy is gay and he kissed you?"

"Edward, you make it sound like I made out with him. I would never cheat on you _ever_. I don't know why you would think that. Yes he is gay, but he hasn't told anyone yet. I am the first person to know. I didn't want to tell you because I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. But I couldn't bear to lose you."

I was unsure what he was going to do next, but he surprised me when he threw his arms around me and hugged me tight. "Oh thank God, I was going to kill him."

"Edward, you need to know that I am not afraid that you will hurt me, I know that you wouldn't do that, but I don't like the possessiveness that you just showed. I can't go through that again," I looked up at him. "The only reason I stepped back, was because of the way you were acting, it just didn't sit well with me. And I really think that you need to apologize to Rile." I said the last part quietly because I didn't know how he was going to take it. Like I expected he wasn't happy about it.

"You want me to fucking apologize to the guy who deliberately kissed you to piss me off?" He asked completely flabbergasted.

"Yeah, I think you should Edward, you almost punched his face in." I explained.

"Fine. Whatever. But I am not going to be happy about it," he said pointedly.

"I know. So…umm…Are we ok? I mean with the whole Riley thing, and the break-up situation?' I mumbled.

He was quiet then he turned to completely face me, "yes love." I knew all was forgiven with those two simple words; I smiled at my nick name it had felt like forever since I had last heard it. "But love, you have got to stop with this break-up stuff, I'm not leaving until you tell me to go and even then I will not leave without a fight. I'm not leaving you. _Ever_." He leaned over and kissed me with so much passion, I wanted this so bad, I had gone through 5 hours thinking that I would never kiss these lips again. That I would never touch his beautiful hair, or look into those beautiful green eyes ever again. I was going to take all that I could take.

I climbed on his lap and straddled him, earning me a throaty moan, I felt mini me on my thigh. We continued our kissing going from passion to so much need it hurt. Edward grabbed my hips and situated me right over his hardness. It felt so good to be this close to him, I moaned in pleasure and we were moving in sync with one another. Before I knew it, and what stunned me the most was when Edward grabbed my hand and moved it to touch him. When my hand was grabbing him he said, "Bella, baby see...see what you do to me, I want you so bad."

"Then take me Edward, take me now…please." I begged before returning my lips to his.

Edward picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, without breaking our kiss he took me to the bedroom and placed me gently on the bed. I was so ready for this, I knew he loved me, but I was afraid of what he would think of me. He had been with other women, what if I wasn't enough, what if I didn't know what to do? What if I did it wrong?

Edward picked up on my internal battle, and placed soft kisses all over my face and down my neck, "You're so beautiful Bella, I have waited for you all my life." His words were making me want him even more. I involuntarily bucked my hips our bodies touching each other perfectly. I moaned loudly, along with Edward. "Patience my love."

He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor next to my night stand, still straddling my waist he picked my hand up and placed it gently on his chest. I had seen him before, and I had touched his chest before, but this was different this was more intimate; this was love, our love. I slowly moved my hands feeling his hard muscles flex, as I touched him. I slowly reached up to his shoulder up to his collarbone, slowly up to his neck, and finally landing in his hair. I looked in his green beautiful eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered leaning down to kiss me; he slowly pulled my dress off leaving me in nothing but my panties.

He gazed down at me making me feel self-conscious; I felt my whole body blush under his gaze. "So beautiful," he planted kisses all over my body, whispering how beautiful I was and how much he loved me. I felt his hands move all over my body igniting a fire, all over me. I gasped when I felt him place his hand on my breasts. He pinched my nipple making it impossibly hard and I moaned louder this time, earning a groan from Edward.

He replaced one of his hands with his mouth, kneading one breast with one hand and sucking and licking on the other. He moaned sending vibrations through my body and an ache shooting through my center.

His hand trailed down my body to the spot between my legs. I was frightened, even though I wanted this, I was afraid that I wouldn't be good enough for him and my body stiffened from the contact.

"It's alright baby; if you want to stop tell me, ok?" I looked into his eyes and I knew that I wanted this more than anything.

"Edward, I want to feel more, I want you." He slowly slid my panties down my legs and over my feet, tossing them carelessly onto the floor. His hand returned to my aching center gently massaging as his mouth went back to me breast. My back arched into his mouth as I moaned loudly at the feelings coursing through my body. I have never felt so much pleasure in all my life. I felt him apply more pressure to my mound, his fingers moved back and forth in a steady rhythm, before long I felt his finger enter me igniting a moan as soon as he entered another one, his thumb caressing my nub; I felt electricity spread through my body. I was bucking my hips, to the rhythm of his hands.

I felt the tingling sensations throughout my body, his finger moved in and out, in and out, faster and faster. I was sweating from the movements and then I felt it, the most amazing sensation score through my whole body, wave after wave of pleasure. I closed my eyes to enjoy the amazing sensations that this man had ignited in my body. I screamed for my love. I opened my eyes to see Edward looking at me with such intensity, I thought I was going to faint from the pleasure he was giving me.

He kissed me, and I told him how much I loved him, and told him how wonderful he was. He lined his body up with mine, spreading my legs to make room for his body and for the first time I noticed that he was completely naked, I didn't even remember when he did that.

"Bella, love, are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sure, I trust you Edward." I looked at him and kissed him passionately. He nodded his assent at my words and he entered me slowly but planted kisses on my face, whispering words of love to me. He put a little more force into his thrust until I felt a surging, burning pain. I tried to stay quiet because I knew that Edward would be worried. He kissed me and told me how much he loved me.

"You're so perfect, my love," he stayed still waiting for the pain to subside.

"Edward, baby you can move, I'm okay." He smiled at me and moved his hips creating a friction that was both wonderful and painful at the same time. He sped his movement moving faster and faster, my body had a mind of its own and moved along with his. He was thrusting into me harder and faster, he was grunting and moaning. Though I was in pain it was a bearable pain and seeing Edward in the heat of passion overthrew anything that I felt at that moment. He thrust one last time before saying, "Mine, my love, all mine." He grunted and I replied, "All yours," and with that his whole body tensed and I felt him twitch inside of me, spilling his seed in me. He dropped his head on to my shoulder and his body lay limp against mine, he kissed my neck softly "I love you."

"And I love you my handsome prince," I giggled.

"Handsome prince? Well that's new; you've never called me that before." He laughed.

"Well you make me feel like a princess," I looked him in the eyes and smiled, he smiled back. He moved to lie next to me, both of us hissed from the missing contact. We cuddled next to each other, laying there in our post-coital bliss.

Then I remembered Edward had some explaining to do, but I didn't want to ruin the moment that we just created. I know that I should want to know, considering he lied and so did everyone else around me for a reason I couldn't currently comprehend. I wondered if Emmett knew too since apparently they were like best friends.

Edward sniffed my hair, "Hmmm… you smell divine love. What are you thinking?" I hummed at Edwards compliment, but I didn't answer his question. The truth is I wanted to know and the more I thought about it the more I needed to know.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"We still need to talk."

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know Kind of nervous though…**

**I know…I know Bella seems pretty weak in this chapter but also remember her past, she has a lot of self-conscious issues and isnt sure about her self.**

**What about the lemon? Good? Bad? lol**

**Next chapter should be up pretty soon**


	18. Secrets

**Hey, another update here, but Ddn't be too critical on Bella though**

**Thanks to my Beta who helped fixing it up… xXMoonyeenXx**

**Disclaimer: Most definitely dont own Twilight, but I do own this plot :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I didn't want to ruin the moment, what we had just shared was perfect. After everything that had happened to me I never thought that I would be this intimate with another man. Then I had met Edward and he turned my world upside down. It's confusing how one man could make you feel so much.

I never thought relationships could be so wonderful, well that was until I met Alice and Jasper they were the epitome of the perfect relationship. They made me realize that people could be happy together, but I dubbed myself not one of the fortunate ones to be so lucky. And yet, here I lay next to a man of absolute perfection.

I was afraid to hear what he had to say but I needed to know the truth and I needed it now. We lay quiet for a while and I thought he either didn't hear me, or he refused to speak. I knew he wasn't sleeping because after sleeping with him every night I know how he sounds when he's asleep. It made me feel slightly like a stalker but what can I say I'm in love. I was going to repeat myself when he finally spoke.

"I know," he sighed. "I'm just afraid that when you find out you won't want to speak to me anymore."

I turned to look at him; he looked too pained to continue talking. I don't know when I became so bold, but upon seeing his face I pulled myself up so that I was above his pelvic bone. I wasn't exactly touching him, but I could feel him on my back side. Edward groaned and put his head back with his arm over his face.

"Edward, it can't be that bad right. I mean you aren't going to tell me you're really a woman who had a sex change, are you?" I looked at him incredulously and slightly worried.

He looked up at me and gripped my waist before very sternly saying to me; "No, but would you like to test the water?"

I kissed him, "I most certainly would, but after you tell me what is going on?" I grinned and moved off of him to sit on the bed.

Edward sat up and looked at me, then looked up at the ceiling. "I do work at 'Cullen and Whitlock.'"

"But Jessica said-" he stopped me with his hand, I was a little taken back but I stayed quiet.

"I _am_ Cullen," he looked at me as if I should know what he meant by that.

I was trying to understand what he was saying, if his last name was Cullen why would he lie to me about his last name? I mean Mason wasn't bad, unless he was some kind of murderer or something. _No you dumb ass, he is not a murderer. _

I mean what's wrong with Mason; maybe he changed his last name to Cullen.

_Wait!_ Cullen, that sounds so familiar, where have I heard it before? I had never met anyone with the last name Cullen and quite frankly it didn't sound like a common last name. I mean I really couldn't get what the big deal was, especially since Alice and Jasper work with him, after all why would they lie to me?

And then it hit me…

Cullen was Alice's maiden name. Before she married Jasper and became a Whitlock she was Alice Cullen.

_But I don't understand. _

It all made sense now, how much they knew about each other, why she was so set on us being together, why they lived so close to one another, why he was so protective of her. I covered my mouth and looked at him and he looked like he was going to be sick, he didn't know if he should continue

"You're Alice's brother." I stated matter-of-factly although I had meant it to be a question. He just nodded as though afraid that if he opened his mouth he would throw up.

"I don't understand; if you're her brother why would you all lie to me? Why would you make up a different last name? It just doesn't make sense, I've been her best friend for almost seven years now and I can't believe she wouldn't tell me that you were him. I mean I never saw any pictures of you or anything, but why would you lie? Why would all of you lie?" I was getting a lot louder than was strictly necessary; once I had finished I lay quietly waiting for Edward to talk but he didn't. "Damn it Edward, talk to me and tell me what the big deal was. Did Alice really not want us to be together, or was that you?" Maybe he really didn't want to be with me, I mean he was perfection and I was damaged goods. Then there was my best friend, maybe she thought all of this was a big mistake.

"No!" He put his hands out to caress my face, but I moved away from him not really wanting his 'comfort'. He looked hurt by this, but what about me? "No Bella, that is not the case at all; she was so adamant about us meeting. When she first met you she wanted to set up a date, but I was otherwise busy." He looked away quickly before returning his pleading gaze to me, "and Bella of course I want you, after everything we have been through how can you think that?"

"Well you tell me Edward, you're telling me that your sister is my best friend and you set up a date with me under the impression that you guys were strictly friends. It doesn't make any sense." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before speaking.

"Bella, when I finally agreed to the date she told me that she wanted to say that Jasper and I were just partners, she didn't think that you would want to date me or go on a date with you knowing otherwise." I was going to say that was absurd but he beat me to it. "I told her that that was ridiculous, and that we should just be truthful…" I nodded for him to continue. "But she was insistent, she said that you wouldn't want to because you would be afraid that it would cause a drift in your guys' relationship." He looked at me to see if I was still listening.

Alice was right, I had always told her that I didn't think that it was a good idea for friends to hook up with their family, because if something bad happened in the relationship, the friendship would more than likely go downhill. I do remember her asking me if I would like to go on a date with her brother and I told her that I would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship. I hadn't said anything for a while, I just lay thinking over what he had said.

"Bella I am so sorry, I wanted to tell you before they left, but Ali told me that it was too soon. Then she said to wait till they got back, but every day I saw you I wanted to tell you, then this whole thing happened and I didn't think it was the right time and well when you called the office…." he trailed off, I nodded still keeping my lips firmly closed. I think he thought I was mad.

"Bella, I'm sorry-" but I didn't let him finish I put my hand up to stop him from talking.

"I'm not mad Edward, just upset I understand Alice and yours reasoning, but it still hurts to think that I was the only one out of the punch line." Edward winced at my words.

"Bella this was no joke," he gestured between us.

"Yeah, I know but still. Does Emmett know?" He just looked at me contemplating his next answer, which was probably the reason why he was so mad but I stated talking before he said anything else. "That's why he was so mad at you the day you saw him at dinner, but how would he know that I didn't know you two were related? And why would he be so mad about it?"

He looked solemn, but before he could answer, I wanted to know why he said his last name was Mason.

"Edward? Why did you say that your last name was Mason?"

"Well…my name is Mason."

I looked at him quizzically, I tilted my head to the side, "But you said-"

"I was adopted when I was 5 years old." I nodded, I really didn't know what to say, I mean what can you say, but my stupid mouth didn't have a filter, so I just blurted out what was running through my mind.

"So you didn't think I was trustworthy enough to know this, I mean I told you what happened to me a few weeks into our relationship." I slapped my hand across my mouth and looked at him wide eyed, "oh my god Edward I am so sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out."

He chuckled "I know, I should have told you but I just wasn't ready." I nodded understanding what he meant by that, we stayed quiet for a long time before he continued to talk.

"I was born in Chicago; my dad was Edward Sr. he was lawyer, a pretty successful one at that. My mom was Elizabeth, she was a stay at home mom but before that she was a social worker." I watched him swallow hard trying to get a hold of his emotions, so I crawled up next to him and hugged him; he hugged me back and laid his head down on my chest. He sighed as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and continued quietly.

"I was a five year old spoiled little kid, I got whatever I wanted, but I was respectful when meeting other people. It was always 'yes sir', 'no sir' or 'yes ma'am', 'no ma'am' My mom was always talking about how just because we were fortunate doesn't mean that we should flaunt it in other people's faces, and that we should always give back." I had never seen Edward so distraught, it was always me, so I did what Edward always did to me, I held him and listened.

"She was a wonderful person, my parents always seemed so happy around me always touching and smiling at each other but behind closed doors they were anything but. He hated her because he thought she slowed him down, but my mother loved him and stayed with him because of it, and because of me. I was in my playroom watching Batman and Robin, when I heard a loud noise. It scared me so I called out to my mom, but she didn't answer, I got up slowly and went towards her room to try and find her. The door was open slightly and I gently pushed it open it calling for her as I did so." he gulped and sighed loudly before continuing.

"I saw her lying on the bed covered in blood, my father was standing next to her lifeless body, with a gun in his hands. He turned to look at me and he said "I love you" before he shot himself in the head." He sobbed holding me close to him. I pulled him closer to me not even realizing that I was crying myself. We stayed there for a long time and I had this horrible feeling that he thought what happened to his mother was his fault.

"Edward? Baby you know what happened to your mother isn't your fault right?" He nodded before speaking in a voice just above a whisper.

"I know that now, but as a child I thought so. Carlisle and Esme made sure that I knew that it wasn't." I smiled glad that he had loving people that he could rely on.

I didn't think that he was going to continue, and I wouldn't make him either but he continued his story as if I hadn't spoken. "When I went to the hospital, Carlisle was the doctor on hand, I remember taking a liking to him for some weird reason and after he was done with the exam I didn't want him to leave. Unfortunately it was out of his hands, I went into the foster care system and after weeks of being with horrible people, Carlisle and Esme found me, and adopted me. Apparently after Carlisle left the hospital he called Esme and told her about what happened. They had been trying to have another baby, Alice was only three and they wanted more but they didn't have any luck, they had finally agreed on adoption and they went through all of the necessary preliminaries to get me to be their son."

"That's why they were able to talk to the adoption agency for Alice and Jasper, ever since they adopted me they have been donating to them and helping them in any way that they could. So it was a walk in the park for them, us not so much."

I sighed and kissed his head, "I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you Isabella Swan," he kissed my shoulder, my collar bone, my neck making his way up finally stopping at my lips. "I want you," he whispered and feeling his lips brush gently against my own I relented.

We made love for the second time that night.

We lay in our post coital -bliss, I had a smile plastered all over my face and I know Edward had to of had a grin as well. I snuggled up in his side and sighed with contentment, I was so happy.

I was upset about the news with Alice and Edward, but I guess I could understand their reasoning; I really couldn't get mad at them for something like that. I mean I still had to tell Alice about what happened and who knew how she would react to this. She would probably be disgusted with me, but I was mentally preparing myself for the rejection.

I yawned and squeezed Edward as tight as I could. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I was drifting off to sleep, when in the back of my mind I began to think about whether or not this was the only secret that he was keeping from me. While it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be I had this horrible feeling that there was more to it than what he was telling me, so I needed to know.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?" He replied and I could almost see his smile. "Ready for round three?" He asked rather smugly.

"Umm…I most certainly am, seeing as I have reason to believe you have had a sex change." I joked, I know that I probably shouldn't have said that, I should have considered his ego and all especially after we had sex, and it probably wasn't wise considering the glare he was sending my way. I stopped myself from laughing because I didn't want to make him mad. "Sorry, I couldn't resist," and I giggled despite how hard I was trying not to.

"Bella that is not even funny," he flipped me over, "should we replay what just happened here, because I would be more than happy too?" I giggled when he leaned down to kiss my nose.

"I would love a replay, but I need to ask you a question."

He looked at me warily, "go for it."

"Is that the only thing that you have been keeping from me, because I feel like there is something else that you are not telling me." He stared at me for minute and his phone started to ring, we looked at each other and looked at the clock it was nearly two in the morning.

"Who would be calling you so late?" He just shook his head, the ringing finally stopped, but no sooner had it stopped when it began again.

"I should probably get that, see who it is" I nodded and when he got off of the bed he was butt naked, and he had the perfect butt. I knew he worked out and he jogged on the weekends but my goodness was there anything wrong with this man? He opened up his phone and looked up at me, I wasn't sure what was wrong but what he said made my stomach turn.

"Rosalie?" He said a little louder than necessary. "What...When...Are you okay? Where are you? No, no it's fine; I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He hung up the phone and was dashing around the room looking for his clothes, he didn't look at me or say anything but I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Edward, what happen? What's wrong?"

He looked at me "That was Rosalie." I looked at him as if to say 'duh.'

"Someone broke into her car and was about to break into her house but the alarm went off and they left." He said as he put on his clothes.

"And you're going?" As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them, especially with the way he looked at me.

"Well what do you think I should do? Stay here and sleep?" He glared at me and continued to get dressed quickly.

"Well…I mean doesn't she have any other friends she could call?" I know it was wrong of me, this beautiful woman was his friend and I would have to get used to it. Seriously though didn't she have other people she could call? Why did it have to be my boyfriend?

"Bella, I am not sure what you have against Rosalie, but she is my friend. Now I love you and I understand where you are coming from, but I need to go and help her ok?" I nodded and he kissed me on the head and left. I heard him shut and lock the door behind him.

I lay there thinking about what had just happened. He didn't kiss me like he usually does, he kissed my head like I was some fucking little kid he was placating. What the fuck was his problem? He left me alone in this bed, after making love to me to be with her and he didn't even kiss me goodbye. I was pissed and I cried myself to sleep through sheer anger.

* * *

**So what did you think of Edward? I know I know he was being a Jerk but he cant always be perfect can he?**


	19. OOPS!

**Next Chapter Hope you like it. A lot happens in this one so sit tight!**

**I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

I woke up to my alarm buzzing to the sound of Frank Sinatra singing. I smiled remembering what had finally happened last night. I was so scared but Edward made me feel comfortable, he made me feel comfortable in my own skin. It was like we had a connection, like we were one. Alice had always talked about how much she loved Jasper and their alone time was the best, because they loved each other. I never understood what she was talking about but now, now I finally understood.

After I reminisced over last night's activities, I remembered what happened that ended the night that had left me feeling high and happy, and caused me to feel alone and sad. After the phone call from Rosalie I was upset, it was probably wrong of me but I mean I can't help but feel like there is some kind of thing between them. They just looked so close that day at the mall. What it all boils down to is my insecurities. She's gorgeous and I can't help but think that she belongs with someone like Edward, instead of 'plain old Bella.'

_No! Bella stop it, he loves you, and you know this. _

I wasn't mad at him, just really upset; I had wanted to sleep next to him all night, cuddled underneath the sheets especially after my first time. I understand he had to go to the poor girl, after all her house was almost broken into. Edward was a kind person always caring about those around him especially those he loved. Even so I had thought that he would come back after helping Rosalie. He never did come back and for that I was really upset. I mean didn't he know how important last night was.

_Wait Bella, what in the world are you saying, OF COURSE he does. You're all over the place today, get up and get ready. _

I stretched relaxing my muscles and what hit me was something that I did not expect. I felt like I was just hit by a semi. I was especially _sore_ down there. So I got out of bed intending to take a shower. When I looked at the state of the room, my clothes were on the floor and the sheets on the mattress were barely hanging on. I threw them off the bed and put them in the hamper along with my clothes and changed the bed. Vaguely realizing that I was doing all this in the nude. When I finally realized this I blushed, because this was so out of my norm it wasn't even funny.

I ran into the bathroom to take my shower. I thought about our conversation last night and after hearing Edward talk to me about his past, made me realize just how much I really didn't know about him. Everything revolved around me, I didn't mean for that to happen but it just did. I was always so guarded and he brought the best of me out. Him meeting my family and then this bomb that was thrown at us, all of my melt downs. I have been so selfish with him. This must have been wearing him down day by day, but because he loved me he stayed. I was so stupid to think he wanted to break up with me he had never given me any indication that he didn't want me. It was my stupid insecurities that usually come floating around in my life when I have something good. Last night I almost ruined the best thing that has ever happened in my life.

My phone rang breaking from my reverie, I had so many things to contemplate, but all I know is that from this day on I was going to make all of this up to Edward he didn't deserve to be in the background of our relationship rather than the forefront.

I stepped out and changed. When the phone rang again I quickly rushed to answer.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Emmett?"

"Oh thank God, Edward called me yesterday because he couldn't find you, what happened? Then he texted me later on that everything was ok," Emmett's voice was full of concern.

I wasn't exactly sure what I should tell my protective older brother, 'Oh gee, Em Edward and I are great we had amazing sex last night and I am in love.' Didn't exactly sound like something my brother would take well.

"What?" I heard Emmett yell.

"Huh?" I didn't remember saying anything.

"Huh? Huh? Don't you huh me Ms. Isabella Marie Swan, you two fucked? I swear I am going to kick his good for nothing ass."

"Wait Emmett what are you talking about?" I didn't say that out loud did I?

"Isabella you just said you two fucked, you can't just take it back, oh I am so going to kill that little fucker, no wonder he had an extra kick in his step."

"Wait, Emmett please don't do anything stupid, I love him and I wanted to. Plus we didn't 'fuck' as you so eloquently put it…oh God…I would so much rather not be having this conversation with you so please drop it." I smacked my forehead with my hand. This is by far the most embarrassing experience of my adult life. Emmett wasn't supposed to know this; it was supposed to be between me and Edward_. Me and my big stupid mouth. No filter, I should really get that sorted. _Emmett was quiet for a really long time, before I heard him sigh.

"Fine, but Bella how much do you actually know about him? Yesterday you were crying because he lied about his work, and now…now…you know what I can't even say it. I'm going to kick his ass…Fuck!"

"That was a mistake, apparently he and Alice are brother and sister only he was adopted and Ali wanted to keep the whole thing a secret because she didn't think I would want to date him. So I guess it was my fault? You already knew that though didn't you? I wish you would have told me." For some reason it came out sounding more like a question than the truth, was it my fault that I jumped to a conclusion? Was it my fault that he never told me right away?

"Yeah, I did know but he promised that he would tell you and I trusted him." He sighed before he continued "but Bella, that was not your fault this was all on him he chose not to give you that information. He had been seeing you for over a month now he had plenty of time. I don't want you to go and blame yourself over anything, you understand?"

"Sure, sure" I wasn't sure why Emmett was so set on me realizing this, but I really didn't know anything anymore. While I loved Edward more than anything else in this world he always made me second guess myself. I still don't feel equal to him. James's words always ring in my ears, _"You'll always be alone, no one wants you." _Sometimes I can't help but feel like maybe he was just staying because he didn't want to add more turmoil to my situation. Then I realize Edwards not that kind of man. I'm just so confused with everything I don't know where to even begin.

"Bella was this consensual sex or did he pressure you?" Emmett sounded strained and pissed.

"What? Yes of course, Edward would never do anything to hurt me."

"Yeah, maybe not intentionally. Fuck Bella I can't believe you would do this." He hissed.

"Emmett what's the big deal I know you do it all the time, you've been doing it since you were 15, I am 24 get over it."

"Look Bella, did Edward tell you anything else last night?"

"No, just about his sister. I think that's all, he wouldn't lie about anything else." I said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah didn't think so," he mumbled so low I don't think I was supposed to hear, so I ignored it. Emmett was always one for dramatics, just as I remembered the dinner.

"Bella do you know where he was last night?" He asked very timidly.

"Oh…um…yea he got a call from Rosalie. Apparently someone broke into her car and she didn't have anyone else to call." I rolled my eyes and wondered when I became so shallow.

"Yeah I know because he called me to come and help her." He said carefully.

"Really? Well I haven't heard from him since last night, is he ok?"

"You mean he hasn't called you yet?" He screamed.

"No, Emmett what going on?" I asked suddenly worried about where this was going.

"Bella let Edward-" my phone beeped signaling that I had another call.

"Emmett, I got another call, hold that thought I mean it!" I clicked over before he had a chance to say anything.

"Hello?"

"Bella love, it feels so good to hear you voice." A velvety-voice said down the line.

"Edward, where are you?" I wanted to know what the hell was up, Edward didn't come home last night and Emmett's acting weird.

"Love don't get mad?" He said awkwardly.

"O-kay," I wasn't sure if I really wanted to hear this.

"Okay, last night when I left I called Emmett so he could help me with Rosalie. After we made sure everything was alright Emmett left but I stayed for a while because Rosalie was scared." He didn't say anything else for a few long seconds. "Bella it's really not that big of a deal, I stayed the night over here because she was worried that they would come back."

I wasn't sure if whether or not I should be beyond pissed or what. I really had no feelings, so much was happening to me and it was all at one time. I mean shouldn't he have been with me and not her? We had just made love for the first time, not to mention I was a virgin. I didn't want to be clingy but he should have been with me, right?

In the back of my head I knew what it felt like to be scared, I knew what it felt like to be alone and vulnerable, so could I really fault her? No…no I couldn't! Besides this was Edward's friend and if I planned on staying with Edward then I needed to accept Rosalie.

"Bella, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"You're not mad are you, I slept on the couch, left around 6 and went home. I wanted to go back to your place, but I had to pick some things up from home. I'm sorry I didn't call you-"

"No, Edward I understand, really. I mean I do wish you would have called but it's ok." I placated.

"That's good love, I really am sorry though, I plan on making it up to you tonight. Tonight is the ball and I have a surprise for you," he gushed I could almost see the smile on his face.

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? I need you ready at 2:00, we'll be back by 5 and then leave at 7 ok?" I wasn't sure if two hours would be enough time to get ready, but Edward wanted to do something for me so who was I to turn him down.

"Ok, what should I wear?'"

"Oh, just jeans and a shirt and walking shoes."

"Ok…"

"Love, I have to go down to the office but I will see you at 2:00. Love you."

"Love you too."

After we hung up, I couldn't get this horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen out of my head. I decided to keep myself busy and considering I had a whole lot of time until Edward was going to pick me up it was going to be difficult.

I made myself breakfast and pulled out the dress that Alice had bought for me, I just couldn't stop staring at how beautiful the dress was. Alice was a good soul, granted she was hyper but she loved everyone. I was a little upset with her for lying to me but I guess I could understand why she did it.

I did a little cleaning and before I knew it I heard the door opening, and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. I wanted to jump into his arms but I held my composure. That was until I saw him, he was dressed in a pair of khakis and a blue polo with brown loafers, and boy oh boy did he look all kinds of delicious.

Before I knew what was happening, Edward was attacking my mouth with his I involuntarily moaned when our tongues touched which only spurred him on more and he pulled me closer to him. He stopped all too soon, leaning his forehead on mine he looked into my eyes and spoke.

"How are you feeling?" Confusion etched on my face,

"I'm fine…uh…how are you feeling?" I wasn't sure why he would ask such a question it wasn't like I was sick or anything until it dawned on me and I blushed three shades of red whilst looking down at the carpet. "Oh..uh.. a…little sore, but I'm fine." I stuttered.

"I'm sorry love, I wish I didn't hurt you." This time I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please Edward, please don't make what we did feel like a mistake."

I walked into my room to grab my purse and phone. I took one last look at the dress Alice gave me and found I couldn't wait to wear it tonight; I really did hope Edward would like it. When I walked back into the front room, Edward was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He was so happy not two minutes ago, I didn't understand why he would look so solemn now.

"Edward?" At the sound of my voice he looked over at me and he put a smile on his face but I could tell that it was forced.

"What's wrong?" I asked, he got up and walked towards me, wrapped his arms around my waist and instantly I melted into him.

"Nothing, Love. I'm sorry if I made you feel like it was a mistake, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." I nodded my head.

"Is that all? Because I have this feeling like there is more to it than that."

"No, there is nothing else."

"Promise," I whispered.

"Promise," although it was so low, I almost missed it.

We stayed like that just hugging each other for a while; his scent was so comforting to me. All too soon he let go of me and kissed my forehead.

"Alright, let's go I have a huge surprise for you."

* * *

**Next Update, Edwards Surprise!**


	20. This is it

**Here's the next update!**

**Thanks to my Beta xXMoonyeenXx**

* * *

The car ride to say the least was long; we didn't talk the whole ride there. I mean it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but I still would have liked some conversation. I could tell that he really wasn't interested in talking, he was nervous and frustrated about something because he would continuously run his hands through his hair and he would hold the bridge of his nose. I wanted to ask him what the problem was, but in a sense I was afraid to. I know that it was probably selfish of me, but I wanted at least one day to go by without incident our whole relationship has been based on drama. I wanted today to be special.

After what felt like forever he pulled up to a forest preserve. We parked and he got out of the car and went to open my car door as he always did.

"Ready?" He asked as he held his hand out, his smile was genuine this time, and I could only smile back at him because when he was happy I was happy. "Ok, Love, let's go." Wait…what? I looked at him incredulously; he was not going to take me into the woods.

"You're kidding, right?" I quirked an eyebrow, at the same time he did.

"Um…No," he was dead serious, wasn't he? Did he not know who I was; I could barely walk in a straight line on a flat surface.

"I am not going on a hike right now. What if we get lost? Hmm? Or…or what if a hyena comes out and attacks us, then what? Oh and not to mention I could fall and die, do you not remember who I am Edward, we will be there forever."

He started laughing at me, I really didn't find anything funny, but whatever he saw on my face sent him doubling over with laughter. I waited until he was done.

"Bella, we are not going to get lost, and as for a hyena-" he laughed, and I rolled my eyes. "As for the hyenas, I'm pretty sure they live in Africa, but if one does try to attack us I will use my stellar karate moves." He said as he tried to resemble crouching tiger's moves. I rolled my eyes and snorted. "And Bella?" He walked closer to me took hold of both of my hands and looked into my eyes. Right then and there I knew whatever he was going to say I would agree to because those sparking green eyes had some kind of hold on me. "I do remember who you are and I would never let anything ever happen to you. Do you trust me?" My eyes were welling up with tears for a reason that was not known to me, I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded.

"Ok, then let's get moving."

He held my hand the whole time and to my surprise I fell only twice, granted I tripped a few times but Edward was there each time to catch me before I hit the floor. My legs started burning and I realized just how out of shape I really was, having a personal trainer as a brother you would think that I would be in shape.

_I think that I am going to give Emmett a call tomorrow._

"Oh, God are we almost there yet, because I think my legs are going to fall off?" Edward laughed at me and out of nowhere he pulled me on his back. "Hold on spider monkey," I gasped at the sudden movement, but laughed when he called me spider monkey. We were running and I was getting dizzy, so I just tucked my head into Edward's neck and breathed in his scent.

After what felt like hours we stopped and he put me down. It took me a minute to get my balance back, but when I looked around I gasped, it was so beautiful. We were in a meadow, it was small and round, there were flowers of all different colors, and the sun was shining brightly and illuminated everything. I could hear a stream, somewhere far off. Everything was so beautiful.

In the middle there were blankets and pillows laid out perfectly, it was as if I was looking into a magazine. I turned around and found Edward watching me with a curious expression on his face.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, he smiled at my words.

"When I first moved here Jasper and I took a hike up here, I kind of trailed off and found this place. It was so peaceful…" he was lost in thought for a second but continued. "Whenever life got tough or whatever, I would come down here to think." He smiled, "but then you came along and everything changed, I haven't been here in a while and I thought that maybe I would share this with you."

I couldn't stop the tears which welled up in my eyes, this was the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me. I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck.

"I can't believe that you would do something like this for _me_." I said as I pulled away from his embrace.

"Of course I would do this for you, I love you so much; you have to know that?" He looked into my eyes pleading with me to understand. I nodded and did the only thing that I could think of, I kissed him with all the passion that I could muster up.

Soon we both fell onto the pallet of pillows.

An hour later our legs were tangled in the blanket and our clothes scattered on the grass.

Edward held me and gave me light kisses it felt so peaceful to be in his arms, I finally felt at home like nothing could touch us.

"What are you thinking?' He kissed my forehead as he spoke.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how lucky I am," I could feel him grin.

"I feel just as lucky," I smiled.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you decide to become a lawyer?"

"Well… I'm not really sure why. My dad wanted me to be a doctor like him, but my mom didn't really care, she always said 'as long as your happy'" he laughed.

"I think, what really made me want to become a lawyer was when I was in high school, I took a law class I remember our teacher teaming us up. Each team was given a case and at the end of the project we each had to present our case. I remember being thrilled about the whole prospect of going out and figuring out the facts. I studied everything, I did everything to a tee, I even went to class dressed in a tie and suit the day of our presentation. Alice teased me about that one for a really long time." I tensed up when he mentioned Alice, I was still a little sore about the subject. Hopefully i wasnt overthinking it all, I mean it really isnt that big of a deal right? My heart heart though that I was the only one out of the loop, I felt like an idiot.

Edward noticed me tense and rubbed my arms gently as he continued "Anyway, I won the case and I just felt ecstatic, that's when I realized I wanted to do it for a living. I just thought that if I was able to get at least a few bad people off the streets the world might be a better place." I nodded. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"What were you and Alice like as kids?"

He laughed loudly, "Oh god, we were devious with each other. We would always play pranks on one another, I usually took all her new clothes and destroyed them one way or another and she would take my comic books and rip the pages out. We were evil with one another," he laughed again.

"You read comic books?" I asked stunned. I could imagine a little Edward reading 'Batman and Robin'.

He nodded, "Oh yea I was a complete freak when it came to the comics. I would drag my dad to the comic book conventions all the time." I giggled and he playfully pinched my behind and I yelped.

Then he got suddenly serious, "but when something was wrong or if one of us was sad, we were always there for each other," he sighed. "Even though I was adopted I never felt like I didn't belong. Alice always knew when I would feel sad about my birth parents, and she was the first one to cheer me up. She always let me know that I was loved and that I was her older brother."

I didn't say anything, I was just thinking about all that he said; Alice was always one to know when someone was feeling down, she said it was a gift and I think that I believed her.

"I was really protective of her too; all of her dates in high school were supervised by me. Dad thought that I went a little over-board, but I was destined to make sure no boys tried anything with my little sister." He squeezed my waist and sighed.

"I became really good friends with Jasper at Harvard; he didn't have a family so I brought him home for Christmas that's when he met Alice. They hit it off right away. Jasper knew how protective I was of Alice. I didn't know but they had exchanged phone numbers and were keeping in contact with one another after we got back from break. Jasper and I were hanging out in my dorm one night and he was in the kitchen, his phone rang and he told me to answer the phone. To my surprise it was Alice, who lets just say she said some things that I wish I could erase from my mind." He shivered and I looked over at him and he had his nose crunched up in the most adorable way. So I kissed it and he continued with the story.

"Anyway, Jasper came back and asked who was on the phone, so I handed it to him and he answered, he was surprised himself. You should have seen him, his eyes bulged out of his face, it truly was priceless at least now I can think so. Then not so much. Needless to say I punched him in the face. Alice didn't talk to me for a week after that but we got over it, I knew Jasper would treat my little sister well, so I gave them my blessing. Alice wanted to make sure that I was ok with everything before she continued to see him, a couple weeks later they married and that set off a whole different set of fireworks."

"You really love Ali, don't you?"

"Yes, she was there for me when I was all alone." I nodded, I was happy that Edward had someone there for him when he needed it, because God only knows I know what it feels like to be alone and not have anyone there for you. I was happy that we were able to talk about Edward and not me because our relationship seemed to be solely based on me, which was not something that I liked but things never happened the way I wanted it to.

We lay there for a little while longer before we had to leave, to get ready for the ball.

Edward said that we didn't have to clean up the blankets and everything else because he had hired someone else to do it. I told him not to be ridiculous, that we could do it but he just glared at me and told me that we really didn't have time to clean everything up. I just rolled my eyes at him and he smiled. People with money were just plain weird, I didn't say anything though because he would probably get offended.

The ride home was so much faster than it was going to the meadow. This time we talked on the car ride home, I asked him about Rosalie.

"She's fine, just really freaked out that someone tried to break into her house."

I nodded, "so you called Emmett to come and help you?" He looked over at me and held my hand.

"Yeah, I wasn't exactly sure what I would do if the guys were still there, so I wanted to make sure that I had someone who knew what they were doing." He smiled at me and I had no choice but to smile back at him.

After a few short minutes of silence he said, "Ya know Rose," I cringed at the nickname that he had for her, it just felt to personal but I didn't say anything, I just nodded absently. "She was quite taken with Emmett." That got my full attention.

"Really?" I asked wide-eyed.

Edward turned to look at me and laughed at my expression. "Yeah, she wouldn't stop talking about him, the whole time after he left; she wanted to know everything about the guy."

This was really cool because Emmett did need a girlfriend, he needed to be happy and then I wouldn't have to worry about Rosalie and Edward. I know that sounded really bad, but I was still very self-conscious about Edward. I was afraid that one of these days he was going to realize that I wasn't worth it anymore and just leave, I knew I was irriplaceable but I didnt know exactly how soon that would be.

"Oh no, I know exactly what you are thinking Miss Swan. Rose can't date anyone right now; she is still really fragile it's too soon." I nodded my head and looked out the window and rolled my eyes. I didn't like the fact that he knew her so well, it was like he knew me just as much as he knew her.

"Edward have you and Rosalie ever been in a relationship, before?" I didn't look at him I was afraid of what his answer would be; if they were in a relationship I'm not exactly sure how I would take it.

He didn't answer right away, but when he did answer he didn't look at me. "No Bella, we have never been in a relationship... I think that they could become friends, first and then maybe more later on, that is if Emmett wants to." He changed the subject not too subtlety.

"Yeah, you should talk to Emmett and see what he says." That reminded me of the conversation that I had had this morning with Emmett. I really didn't want to tell Edward, but I knew that Emmett was going to bring it up, so I should at least warn him…right?

"Umm…Edward I have to tell you something, but don't get mad ok?" I whispered.

"Okay," he replied kissing my knuckles.

"Okay so this morning…Em called and I kind of let it slip that we kind of _you know _last night." I didn't even get a chance to see his reaction because he slammed the brakes to the car hard jerking my body forward. It was a good thing that I had my seatbelt on otherwise I would have gone flying out the window.

He turned to look at me, "Bella please tell me that you are kidding with me." I shook my head 'no.'

"Isabella, how in the world do you let something like that slip out of your mouth?" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, he asked me a question and I kind of let it out without even realizing it." I said sheepishly. Edward groaned and pinched the bridge of his noise. He was aggravated.

"Bella you realize that he is going to kill me, right?"

"No, I told him not to. He is not going to do anything to you." I'm not sure if I was trying to convince him or myself.

"Love, I deflowered his little sister, he is going to kick my ass." He laughed when I blushed, he reached over and touched my cheek, "I love that blush." He leaned further and kissed me, "don't worry everything will be fine." I nodded and we started the drive back home.

The rest of the ride home was silent; I was worried about what would happen between Emmett and Edward. Emmett wouldn't really hurt Edward. At least I don't think so. No I love Edward and Em knows that so everything would be fine.

When we finally got home, it was already six in the afternoon so we really didn't have that much time. I jumped in the shower and took a quick one. After I was finished I started putting on my makeup, I tried to remember all the times Alice had put makeup on me. I started with the foundation and worked my way up to the eye shadow. I didn't bother shutting the door because I knew that Edward would need to come in here.

I was almost done with my makeup when Edward walked in the bathroom without a shirt. I was putting on my mascara but stopped midway and stared at him through the mirror. He smirked at my obvious gawping.

"I'm going to take a shower ok?" I nodded unable to speak.

I watched as he started to unbutton his jeans and I willed my eyes to look away but it was simply impossible. I looked up at his face, to see that he was watching me the whole time, he grinned at me and pulled his jeans down, before getting in the shower he winked at me. I was momentarily stunned at this Adonis, my shower door was glass so I could see his silhouette and I couldn't concentrate. I knew that if I stayed any longer then I would end up in the shower with him and while I was all for it we really didn't have any time and besides my makeup was done.

I walked out of the bathroom and finished getting ready in the bedroom. I pulled out my dress and put it on; I couldn't zip up the back so I waited for Edward to do that for me. I put on my shoes and I was ready to go.

I was really excited about going to the ball, this was the first ball that I would ever be going to, I never even went to a dance as a kid, so I was nervous but excited.

"Hey, why'd you leave the bathroom I was just getting starte-d" he stopped mid-sentence and when I turned to check why I found him staring at me.

As he looked at me I drank the sight of him in. He was already dressed in his black suit and tie, he looked like he came straight out of a movie screen, my eyes traveled up and down his body he was an image to always remember and I was so happy that he loved me. I looked at his hair which was still very wet. I looked at his face and he was just openly staring at me. I started to get self-conscious that maybe I didn't look so great.

"Should I wear something else? Do I look bad?" I asked looking down at my dress.

Whatever I said brought him out of his trance. "What? No you look great, you look beautiful." I stared at him to make sure he wasn't lying to me and when he smiled I smiled back at him.

"Umm…could…could you zip up my dress please?" I wasn't sure why I was suddenly so nervous with him, we had been through so much together in our short relationship but suddenly I felt extremely naked even though I was fully clothed.

He swallowed and nodded his head; he walked up to me as I turned my back to him. He moved my hair to the side, his fingertips touched my shoulder which made me shiver, he slowly zipped the zipper and his fingertips grazed my spine. When he had zipped it up completely he slightly kissed my shoulder, then my neck.

"You look stunning," he whispered.

"Thank you," his reply was to kiss my neck one more time. His lips lingered there a little longer than necessary, my need for him was growing but all to soon his lips left my neck.

"Ok, love we have got to get going," he smiled and walked away.

I groaned and thought this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Hey, everyone...Did you like it? Do you think She should still be mad about the whole Alice/Edward brother/sister thing? **

**I know Bella let him off extremely easy, But remember she's fragile and she thinks Edward can do no wrong, Especially in her eyes. But things will get a lot crazier from here. She WILL have her moment.**

**Let me know what you think**!

Oh and I cant wait for the William and Kate wedding...:)


	21. Finding the Truth

**Sorry, its been forever, but here's the next chapter. Things get intresting so hold on tight. Some answers are revealed...**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer own Twilight and its characters, but I own this story.**

**Thanks to my beta xXMoonyeenXx**

* * *

It seemed Edward had everything planned out. Walking outside I saw that in his parking spot was not his silver Volvo, but a carriage and white. I was stunned into silence. It looked gorgeous; a giant white carriage with red flower petals on the bottom, the coachman was wearing all black with a tall hat. When he saw us approach the carriage he tipped his hat and bowed his head slightly before putting it back on and looking straight ahead.

I just stared at everything in awe. No one had ever done something like this for me. It went from the meadow this afternoon to feeling like a princess right now. Of course he had his faults but really who didn't. I'm sure there were practical reasons for everything but tonight I wanted it stress and drama free. I turned to look at Edward only to see that he was watching me with careful eyes.

"Ed-Edward what is this?" I whispered almost scared that speaking out loud would break the enchantment. He gently pulled me away from the coachman's ears. He rubbed the back of his head nervously before speaking.

"Umm… I'm not exactly sure what I am doing. I just…I feel like I should be doing more? Maybe? I just want to treat you the way you should be treated. I know that I have made some major mistakes with you in the past few days, but I want you to know that I love you and I don't want you to ever forget that. This is all new for me, so I really don't know what I am doing. Last night I know I ran out in a hurry but I shouldn't have left you like that, it was your first time I should have been there with you. I should have called. I've made so many mistakes with you, I just don't want to you to think that I am the bad guy. It just seems that the more I try to be the good guy, I come out like the bad guy. I'm sorry for that."

I looked him in the eyes and it looked as if he was tearing up, but I doubted that was it. I cupped his face with my hands, he really was beautiful. "Never in all my life have I imagined such a man would grace my life with their presence. But you did. You came along and broke me out of what I was in, yes you have made some mistakes but I have given you nothing but trouble since the beginning." He started to cut me off but I persevered.

"You've given me so much in such a short time, I feel like I am all over the place and yet I feel loved. I will take that over anything any day. It's true I wish you were with me last night and yes I wish that you did call me, but you were gone for a good reason and that was to protect someone that you lo- care about." It was probably childish of me I just couldn't bring myself to say her name; it just didn't feel right to me. "Just, don't do it again because next time I won't be so lenient. Okay?" He nodded and I reached up and kissed his lips.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road."

To be honest with myself I was still very upset with everything that happened last night. It was hard for me to forgive him so easily; I know I let him off. What else was I supposed to do? Yell? Scream? Throw something at him? Ignore him? I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I wanted to; believe me I did but my conscious told me not to. I knew that if I did he would leave and then where would I be. I'd be where I was before lost and alone.

We had our differences but I loved him and I knew he loved me. At least that's what he says all the time; my only option is to believe him and try to be the girl that he needs, instead of this girl that is always needing him.

It only took us about 20 minutes to get to the venue. It was a beautiful place. If this was a fairytale I would swear I was Cinderella. It was a castle that we stopped at, there were so many stairs and once inside the walls had amazing paintings that adorned them, angels and trees, the sky. It was all so magical. The place was flooded with people. They were all talking animatedly with one another. Though this was supposed to be a ball, not many of the guests here seemed to be a bit happy though. Most of the people wore frowns instead of smiles. Music was playing and I could see the musicians in the back playing classical music.

I was taken away with the jovialness of the symphony when I felt Edward's hand on my back, before giving my waist a small squeeze.

"Love, you okay there? I thought I lost you for a second?" He whispered in my ear his hot breath hitting my neck making my whole body shiver with pleasure. He chuckled and kissed me chastely.

"Hmmm…I was just listening to the music, my mother used to play this whenever she would clean our house. I mean really really clean it." I smiled remembering all the times when she would run around the house with a duster and twirl around to the music. She was a lovely graceful woman unfortunately for me I did not inherit her grace.

Edward nodded and kissed the top of my head. "Odd. Why would she listen to classical music while cleaning?" He wondered aloud as he looked quizzically over my head trying to decipher my long dead mother. I smiled because he seemed interested which made a nice change.

"She said it was because there was nothing else to do with classical music…but I think the real reason was because she was able to take things slow and move at her own pace. The cancer moved fast, so she was able to dictate her moves with the music. Another theory I have is that she couldn't dance to fast music, she was too weak and classical music is slow so it was easier for her to move around and be who _she _wanted to be." I sighed, Edward smiled softly at me.

"Come, I want to introduce you to some people." He took me from person to person. Introducing me to them as his girlfriend, it was nice hearing him say that it gave me butterflies and made me smile like I was in the third grade.

I must say these people were extremely interested in Edward's life. It's like they wanted to know every single detail about him. We had to explain multiple times about how we met. What I did for a living, his _people _did not take a liking to the fact that I was a kindergarten teacher. I suppose they wanted better for him but I didn't care, I was happy to do what I loved and what my mother had loved to do. It was how we were able to still be connected, despite her death. I actually told this to one of the female lawyers, she had strawberry blonde hair and was at least 6 foot tall. She was supermodel worthy that's for sure, she sneered at me and was blatantly flirting with Edward right in front of me. What really pissed me off was when she made some comment about teachers, for the younger generation not doing their job. I snapped at her. Edward had to stop me before I did something stupid.

He dragged me to sit at our table, he looked pissed and I was sure he was angry at me for embarrassing him in front of all his co-workers and friends. I just couldn't help myself that woman was a bitch.

"Edward, look I'm sorry I did that, okay? It just kind of came out." I didn't look at him I didn't want to see the disappointment there.

"Bella, are you crazy? I'm not upset; in fact I am so proud of you for standing up for yourself. You didn't back down and for that I am extremely proud." He kissed me on the lips leaving me stunned. I was not expecting that reaction.

"Did you see her face? She was not expecting that, that is for sure. She's been hitting on me since Aro brought her here. Tanya is nothing more than a gold-digger and has hit on half the men here already." He scoffed shaking his head.

"Well she better back off because you are off the market. Just because I am a teacher does not mean that I will not hurt her," I growled. Edward turned to look at me with dark eyes as I finished.

"Why Miss Swan are you jealous?"

"Please, as if," I scoffed with a smirk.

"I think you are, you're jealous aren't you? It's ok to admit it, that's the first step." He sang clearly getting a kick out of it.

"You wish, Masen," I paused, "_Cullen_," I corrected.

He quirked an eyebrow at me and was about to say something but someone called his name gaining his attention; he waved and signaled for him to wait for him. He turned to look back at me. "Miss Swan I shall return and when I do you will admit to me that you were jealous!" He grinned as he started to walk away. He got about four steps before he stopped and turned back around and said just loud enough for me to hear without drawing attention to us, "I must say I find it quite sexy." That said he turned and sauntered away pleased with the reaction my body had given him because of course I was bright red.

He was such a conceited man, he knew exactly what he did to me and he used it to his advantage. I would have to show him I had more restraint than he thought. I was sitting there waiting for Edward, jiggling my foot as I began to get impatient; ten minutes passed and he still hadn't come back to me. While I was waiting I had met a lot of people, they noticed me sitting there and took the opportunity to introduce themselves to me. They were quite willing to give me their life stories me on the other hand not so much.

I got up to look for Edward I didn't want to sit alone any longer, I could feel the other people's stares and it was beginning to make me feel uncomfortable. I was looking for him for about another ten minutes and when I finally found him he was talking to a lean, tall man with long black hair. He was extremely good looking but did not look like a pleasant man to deal with. Standing next to them was none other than Tanya.

She saw me staring at them and put her hand on Edward's arm, he did nothing to remove her hand and I was getting angrier and angrier by the second. She took that as some kind on sign and she leaned in to kiss him. This time Edward stepped back, giving her a hard glare.

"Tanya what the hell are you doing?" He screeched, I must admit the look on horror on his face was amusing.

"Young Edward, calm yourself please. She was only going to kiss your cheek I'm sure. Weren't you Tanya?" The man narrowed his eyes at the tall girl and I could tell that he wasn't too sure himself.

"Yes, that was all no need to get all defensive!" She turned around and looked at me, she gave me a wink and left. Edward must have witnessed this because when I looked back at him he was staring at me. I'm not sure what he saw on my face, but his mouth turned down in a frown. He had done nothing wrong so I found no need to be mad at him. So I smiled and he smiled back clearly relieved, he waved me to come over and join him.

"Bella, I want you to meet Aro Volturi, he is a great contributor to our firm. Aro this is my Bella." Aro looked me up and down before grinning like he had just won a prize of some kind. Edward's hold on me tightened as Aro stretched his hand out to greet me.

"Ahhh Isabella, it is such an honor to meet you. Young Edward here is quite enraptured with you. I can see why that is." His hands were icy and clammy I felt myself leaning closer to Edward, more out of fear than anything else.

They talked for some time, in the beginning I tried to listen to the conversation but it turned out to be quite boring. Half the stuff just flew right passed me. I knew one thing though, hearing Edward speak in lawyer talk was quite sexy to hear but Aro was a definite turn off. The man's voice was vulgar and he sounded like scratching your nails on a chalk board. Every so often he would look at me, which would only give me an unpleasant feeling. Edward must have sensed my discomfort because his thumb was rubbing my hip in slow circles. Their talk however continued it seemed to be never ending, so it left me to my own devices.

I was thinking about everything that Edward had done for me today. He had been so thoughtful to have thought of a Picnic in the Meadow, he was so sweet and romantic. I knew that he felt bad about leaving me, last night. Was it really that bad, that he left afterwards? I mean it's not like he wanted too, right? He loved me; Rosalie is a part of his life so I really had no other choice but to accept her. He clearly cared about her more than I'd like to admit, but he loved me. So that was all that mattered. Nothing else.

Edward had an iron grip on my waist. Almost to the point where I couldn't breathe through the pain his fingers were causing. I tuned back into the conversation trying to figure out what had made Edward so tense.

"…It's been a long time."

"Yeah, well that's in the past so let's keep it there." Edward growled now glaring at Aro. Aro went on as if Edward hadn't said anything.

"Yes, this is true. But it is part of your life, part of what makes you you. I mean you have been through so much in your short life."

_What in the world are they talking about? _

"I mean Rosalie is a sweet girl and all but she is pretty damaged don't you think? Then again you seem to like damaged girls. Don't you?" Aro raised an eyebrow at Edward waiting for an answer. Edward clearly did not like the direction the conversation was going and growled.

"Aro, this is the time or the place to discuss that, don't you agree?"

"Well of course not…It's never really the time to discuss such things, is it Edward? How does Isabella feel about all of this?" He turned to look me in the eye. I looked at him quizzically. Edward's grip on me was becoming extremely painful, but I dared not say anything.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely attempting to hide my puzzlement and pain.

"Well, you know Edward marrying that poor girl especially because of her circumstances." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_Married? Married? _

"Umm…W-what?" I looked at Edward but he was just shooting daggers at Aro, I looked back at Aro. He was just smiling like an idiot.

"Rosalie…" and that was all I heard after that. I saw his lips moving but I heard no sound coming from it. _Rosalie…Rosalie…Rosalie_.

He lied.

Again.

He told me there was never anything between the two of them. He told me they were only ever just friends. There was nothing more. All of it was a lie. Meeting her at the mall; going to check on her all the time. He would get awkward whenever I would bring her up. Last night when he went to her house to see if she was ok; this afternoon in the car, it suddenly all made sense. They were married. They ARE married. And I'm the other woman…

I couldn't breathe I felt like I was suffocating, I needed to leave. I needed to be away from all of this. Away from Aro and his evil eyes. Away from Tanya and her seductive stares. And most importantly away from Edward.

I slowly removed myself from Edward's grip, only for it to tighten around me more so.

"Edward, you hurting me," I whispered. No sooner had the words left my mouth when he let go of me. I didn't want to be rude nor did I want to cause a scene. I felt like everyone was staring at me, but when I looked around no one was, they were all engulfed in their own conversations. I turned back to look at Aro and smiled.

"It was nice meeting you Aro…Excuse me." I walked out of that place as quickly as my legs would carry me, I only hoped that I would not trip and fall on my ass. I was already embarrassed enough. Everyone here already knew. That's why they were all looking at me and giving me dirty looks. They thought I was his fucking mistress.

I could hear Edward following, calling out my name. But I didn't care. When I finally got outside, I had to take in a big gulp of air. It felt like my lungs were closing in on me and I couldn't breathe. I counted to ten praying that that would help. Mama would always tell me and Em to do that. Thankfully it worked. Edward was next to me as I finished counting.

"Bella, please let me explain." Edward said turning me to look at him.

"No, there is nothing for you to explain to me. You're married! Married, Edward. How could you do that to me? To Rosalie?"

"Bella it's not what it looks like, I swear."

I laughed, "Please, you know that is so fucking clichéd it's not even funny, tell me something new. Work a new line. It is exactly what it looks like, you're married!"

"Love-"

"No! No you don't get to call me that anymore! You lost that right the moment you lied to me. I trusted you. I told you things that I never told anyone. Not even Alice and she _is _my best friend… I forgave you for everything you did to me. You left me last night after fucking me, you left me there to go be with your _wife_. And I forgave you for that. I just let it go like it was no big deal. What is even more fucked up is that I stayed a virgin, but I gave it to you; and you took it and left. This whole relationship has been based on lie after lie that you and your sister concocted. For the life of me I will never know why she would do such a thing. It's sick…"

"Bella please-"

"No, Edward I am done, this is the last straw. I gave you all of me and you gave me nothing in return but lies. I hate you, just stay away from me!" I turned around to walk away, when I felt his hand on my arm. Struck with anger I turned around and smacked him hard in the face. "Stay the fuck away from me, and you can pass that message onto your sister as well! I don't want either of you near me ever again." With that I stomped off to catch a cab.

The cab dropped me off at my apartment. Luckily I brought cash with me so I was able to pay the driver. I remember before my mom died she told me to always carry some extra money with me, no matter what. At the time I thought she was crazy but I was thankful for that advice now. I walked into my apartment, not even bothering to turn on the lights. I knew my way around the place so it wasn't difficult to find my way to the bed.

I plopped down on my mattress, hoping for sleep to take me so I could forget and wake from this nightmare. The only problem was that when my head hit the pillow, I could smell Edward. A combination of him and his cologne. It did nothing to help ease the pain it only made it worse.

My phone was ringing off the hook, not allowing me to sleep or to think. I finally got out of the bed and grabbed the phone. Figures, it was Edward calling. Right at that moment it rang again.

Angry again, I flipped open my phone and yelled "Edward leave me alone!" Before snapping it shut. The phone rang two seconds later… I ignored it. It rang again and again and again.

I decided to answer after the fourth time. "Edward, please stop calling me. I don't want to talk to you ok? Just…please."

There was a pause before a sigh, "okay." He mumbled and I hung up before I started to cry. If I was smarter I would have turned off my phone. But I couldn't. I didn't have anyone to talk to, everyone had abandoned me.

Edward.

Alice.

Emmett. He knew exactly what was going on. He knew and he didn't tell me. I thought he cared about me. I thought he was supposed to protect me. Instead he just let the culprit straight to my heart and never looked back. What kind of brother did that? Just like old times I suppose. It was only a matter of time.

Dad. He knew too. How could he not. I mean he ran a background check on him, surely it would say that he was m-married.

I just surround myself with liars don't I? There must be something wrong with me, if I can't see through people's lies.

My phone started to ring again… this time it was the house phone. I answered automatically.

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Hello?" Still nothing. It was the prank calls again. "You know I can hear you breathing right? Do you get some kind of sick joke out of calling and not answering me? Just please stop calling me." I whispered too tired to do anything else.

Before I was going to hang up they answered. "Never," and they hung up. I was beyond freaked out by it but my mind couldn't really process what was going on. I had other things to worry about at the moment.

The phone rang again, only it was my cell phone this time. I glanced at the screen before answering, seeing it was Emmett I answered. Only because he wouldn't leave me alone if I didn't.

"What?"

"Bella? Oh thank God…you okay?" He acted like…I don't even know.

"Emmett don't call me. I don't want to talk to you."

"Wh-what? Why?"

"Why? Why? Maybe because you knew this whole time and never said anything to me! I thought you loved me. You promised you'd never be that guy again. What happened?" I whispered.

"Bells-"

"Emmett, I just need to sleep. Bye," I hung up the phone and laid my head down on the pillow.

I would just never get the happily ever after would I?

So many lies told by the people that were supposed to love me the most. If I can't trust them, then who could I trust?

I didn't know what I was going to do at this moment in time. But I knew what I was going to do tomorrow. I had to see someone, someone who I hadn't seen in a really long time.

* * *

**Ok so did anyone see that happening, I didnt and I wrote it, lol...**

**Who do you think she is gonna go see? Tell me how you think she should react, I might use some of the ideas. **

**Read and Review. **


End file.
